How to train your dragon
by ScottXXC
Summary: Okay, this is my 'How to train you dragon' story..Will go onto the T.V show. Hiccup is one big mistake, everything he does, messes up...but what happens, when he shoots down a cat-like, jet-black dragon's partner? he shoots down a dragons mate...what happens then? HiccupxOC and ToothlessxOC...English problems, orginal from Spain
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over my frist chapter...and this is how it came out...I hope it's better...**_

Chapter 1

"This, is Berk. It's twelve days, North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. The camera drifts over rolling hills to show a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts."

A short boy, with messy brown hair and deep green eyes took a deep breath before turning to look around his small home while he could hear loud cries and screeches outside "My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. The camera drifts closer, circling. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice mosquitoes. We have.. Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched by" The boy blinked as a soft voice cut him of.

"Hiccup!" A voice cried from his front door.

Rushing to the brown door, the boy yanked it open in-time to have a soft body kludge with his, knocking him to the ground with a soft thump.

Hearing the soft groan, Hiccup blinked a little until his eyes found a pair of brightly amber eyes staring down at him "Sup Hiccup?"

Rising his eye brawl, the brown head boy laughed lightly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position with the other person basically….sitting on his lap.

The other had short brown hair that was straight until it hit her shoulder blaze and spiked out in every direction, complete with a pair of bright amber eyes along with a couple of freckles across her face.

"Nothing much, Kari…" He smiled while blushing lightly when suddenly both teens heard a loud roar from behind them.

The two burnet's quickly jumped their feet to see a deep red coloured dragon swoops directly towards them, blasting fire at the pair.

Acting fast, Hiccup grabbed his front door and slammed it shut, boiling hot fire shoot through the slats of wood and illuminating him.

"You okay?" Kari asked softly cornered.

The other burnet glanced at her and nodded "F-Fine…" he mumbled quietly before grabbing the girl's hand "We need to get out of here."

Nodding her head in agreement, she watched as the other burnet yanked the door opened and pulled her through the still sizzling door and leaps of the front porch.

Pulling the girl down a small hall, she made a small yelp at the erupting mayhem watching as Vikings poured out of the building they past, ready for a fight.

"Hiccup!" Kari cried skidding to a stop making the other boy tumble back slightly as he narrowly missed a deep yellow coloured dragon, that set one of the many rooftops on fire, a few more hauled off more white sheep.

"Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand." Hiccup mumbled quietly to himself before he and the girl darted through the alleys staying under eaves making their way through the battle.

"What in the world are you doing?" Kari asked as the boy pulled her down another hill.

Hiccup glanced at her over his shoulder and laughed nervously "Makes me feel better." he shrugged.

Kari tilted her head "Talking to your self?" she asked unsure.

Hiccup hummed nodding to her question before letting out a gasp.

"Hiccup." she cried as the boy ran straight into an over weight man, knocking him to the ground.

Kari smiled slightly and helped her friend to his feet "Morning'!" yelled the man as he ran of with an axe and throw it at one of dragons.

"Morning." Kari yelled after him, blushing as Hiccup wrapped his hand around hers and began to rush past gigantic men and woman.

"What are you two doing out?!" Asked one of the gigantic men who pasted the two teenagers followed by a woman "Get inside."

"Ew." Kari mumbled as the two pasted a Viking picking his ear and a another large Viking with familiar reddish-brownish grabbed both of them from the back of their furry like shirts, pulling from being burned by two large dragons.

"Hiccup? Kari? What are two doing out? Get back inside." the large red man said as flames from the house next to them, lights up his scowling face.

He puts the two behind him and looks up at the sky, screeching the cloudy skies.

"That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?"

The man turned to the boy with a frown and confusion clearly written on his face.

"It makes him feel better." Kari peeped up from next to Hiccup who blushed at the fact a few vikings look at him funny.

Stoick rolled his eyes and grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking a dragon out of the sky.

"Yes…Yes I do." Hiccup muttered quietly.

Kari smiled and leaned closer "Me two." she whispered into his ear making said boy smile and blush an even brighter colour.

Both teenagers yelp and ducks, while an explosion knocks flaming wood and other things at the small group of Vikings but amazedly Stoick stands firm, with a cocky smirk on his cherry like face as he brushes flaming debris of his shoulders.

"What have got?" He barked at the men around him, tiring up dragons. One of them was a woman with brown curly hair, looked up at him " Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

Stoick nodded in head impressed "Any Night Furies?"

Another Viking with jet black hair, shaked his head "None so far."

Relive seeped across Stoick's face as he signed "Good." he muttered as torches light the sky to revealing swirling dragons of all types.

Hiccup let out a small sound from the back of his throat before he and Kari crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney also known as a blacksmith stall.

Letting go of his friend, Hiccup crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.

The man looks up and smiles slightly "Ah! Nice of you two to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off."

Hiccup's lips twitched as he puts on a leather apron and starts to put away the old mans scattered appendages, he then looks up and laughs a little "Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too, muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." He said as he strikes a bodybuilder pose making the short brunet girl giggle.

Hiccup smiles and gets to work transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.

"The Flathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler." Hiccup muttered quietly as Kari moved to give another weapon to a viking standing outside of the stall.

Kari quickly rushed over to Hiccup and began to help him repair the old weapons when he suddenly looks up and glanced out the stall to see four teen tugging a large wooden cask on wheels.

From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames.

The one among them was a pair of blonde headed twins with brown eyes named Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

There was also a black head boy with green eyes named Snotlout.

A large round boy with messy short blonde hair and blue eyes named Fishlegs.

And lastly was a girl with blonde hair in a pony-tail with bright blue eyes by the name of Astrid.

The girl turned just as an explosion erupts behind her framing her in a ball of fire and after a while the others join her, looking awesome and heroic.

Hiccup leaned out to watch the girl making Kari frown and look down before jumping as Gobber put a firm hand on her shoulder "The boys just dense, he doesn't know a good thing when he see's it." Gobber said softly making said girl smile thankfully at him.

"Their job is so much cooler." Hiccup mutters and moves to join them when they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside "Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark." Hiccup pleased as he shrugged the grey-headed's hand of his back and turned to look at the man.

Gobbler signed "Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.".

Kari smiled and grabbed a spare and throws it to a woman viking "Thanks Kari." she yelled rushing of after a dragon.

Hiccup looked around himself "Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." he cried loudly, in his green eyes having a girlfriend was everything.

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe…" Gobber said as he grabs a bola that's iron balls connected by rope.

"you can't even throw one of these." He says as a viking runs by and nabs it out of his hand before the viking hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle.

The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.

Hiccup sign "Okay fine, but…"

He smiled and rushing to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.

Blinking Kari leaned closer to look at the wooden box-thing.

"... this will throw it for me." Hiccup opens the hinged lid of the device.

An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows, they prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber and Kari before taking out a viking at the counter.

Gobbler signed and rubbed his forehead "See, now this right here is what I'm talking about." he said.

Hiccup looked at his creation and nipped at his bottom lip "Mild calibration issue."

The grey-head man looked down at the boy and raised his hands up "Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all…" Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction

" ... this."

Hiccup frowned and opened his mouth in astonished "But... you just pointed to all of me." he mumbled.

Kari tilted her head and smiled slightly before Gobber petted her on the head "Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."

"Ohhhhh…" Hiccup said licking his top lip slightly.

"Ohhhhh, yes." Gobbler mimicked him before the teenager took a few steps to him.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained." Hiccup said as Kari began to giggle "There will be consequences!" Hiccup fished before catching the sword Gobber tosses him a sword.

Kari shaked her head with an amused smile on her face "Consequences?" She wondered still giggling making the red-head look at her before frowning more .

"I'll take my chances. Sword." Gobber said rolling his eyes before giving a peace of paper to Kari who scanned it before nodding and rushing of.

The grey-head man turned to Hiccup and narrowed his eyes "Sharpen. Now." he demeaned giving the boy an blunt sword.

Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel.

"One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here." he muttered to himself before jumping slightly as Kari put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you will Hiccup but for now you should just doing what your good at." she smiled as the redhead looked at her.

"Screwing up?" he asked pouting slightly as Kari giggled "No, making things, fixing things." She said nodding to the sword.

Hiccup signed but nodded his head and turned to look back out of the stall "A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed." He mumbled.

Kari frowned at the fact the boy ignored her.

She let out a small whimper and turned to look at the Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart, while a hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.

"Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend." Kari heard Hiccup mutter as he scanned the outside world before seeing a stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.

"A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status. A second head pokes through the door and lights it."

The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to show a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a catapult tower.

Kari narrowed her eyes as she saw a large red dragon suddenly climb up the tower after the red-head man.

"Oh…" She gasped as Hiccup look up from his work and saw the dragon "He'll defeat, he always does" the boy muttered, shrugging annoyed.

The burnet signed and turned back "What are those called again?" Kari mumbled watching the bright red dragon.

Hiccup let a small smile rip across his face before that smile turned into a large grin.

"And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire." he said before putting the sword down and standing next to the girl as the dragon sets itself on fire.

Kari gasped as looked up to the sky with Hiccup as they hared a loud ear pitching scream streaks overhead, Hiccup quickly grabbed the girl's hand in excitement. "But the final prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the"

Hiccup was cut of by one of the vikings.

"Night Furies! Get down!" The voice boomed around the two as ever viking take shelter as the sounds builds.

BOOM

Jumping the burnet looked up to see Stoick jumping of the catapult as it exploded into blue flames.

"This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and…" Hiccup mumbled to himself looking up at the two.

"Never misses" Kari finished making Hiccup smiled lightly.

Kari suddenly let out a small cry as another one of their towers exploded into purple flames "Their both here tonight." she muttered to herself .

Hiccup opened his mouth slightly "No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first." he grinned to himself.

Kari smiled at him "And I'll be right there with you." She said making the boy grin even winder.

"Of cause, you're my best friend." he said as Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.

" Man the fort, Hiccup, Kari, they need me out there!" Gobber pauses.

Turns with a threatening glare. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." Gobber said before he charges into the fray, hollering and screaming.

Kari smiled slightly "Well better get back to work…" She said turning only to noticed the boy hasn't let go of her hand "Hiccup?"

She noticed the smirk on his face "Hiccup…Your not going to do what I think your going to?"

"Hiccup!" Kari cried helping the said boy push his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings "Hiccup, where are we going!"

"Just up there." He said pointing up to a small hill making the burnet sign.

After a while, Kari reached the top and looked around while Hiccup overlooking the smoking catapult and drops the handles to the ground.

He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky.

"Are…Are you sure about this Hiccup?" Kari asked slowly as the other turned to her and smiled before nodding, he then turned back to the sky.

"Are small village have many dragons after it, but the deadly is the night fury, but we're oh so lucky we get two!" Hiccup muttered as he hears one of the night furies approaching he then turns his aim to the defence tower.

"Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." Hiccup mumble to himself before he jumps as Kari pock him in the side.  
"Hiccup there." She yells pointing up at the tower following her direction to see the blast of fire illuminates and they saw the dragon for a split second.

Hiccup gasps and pulls the trigger, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a whack and a screech and after a while it was followed by another distressed cry.

"Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! I hit one Kari. I hit one!" Hiccup yelled throwing his arms around the burnet and spinning her around making her giggle.

"Did anybody else see that?" Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare suddenly appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.

"Except for you." He grumbled his shoulders slum before the boy let out a shaky sign and grab the girl's hand began to race down the rocky hills followed closely behind by the fiery dragon.

"Hiccup!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Hiccup saw a blast heading there was and quickly jumped into the village before grabbing the girl and ducks behind the last standing brazier the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around the two.

Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. Seeing no sign of the Nightmare, he let out a small sign.

"Umm Hiccup…" Kari mumbled making the boy blink and look ahead of them to see the dragon leering at him, blocking his escape, as it opened it mouth to finish them off…

Suddenly, Stoick leaps between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight.

The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.

"You're all out." Stoick smirked as he smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, before ropes was thrown all over the dragon pinning it down, making it let out a small groan at being caught.

"Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know…" Hiccup huffed under his breath, the burnt brazier pole collapses sending the massive iron basket crashing.

It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders.

The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.

"Hi, dad." Hiccup said shyly as Kari looked around and smiled slightly as a young burnet rushed up to her.

"Oneesan" whimpered a small burnet as he throw his arms around the girl, the short burnet looked up at her giggled "Your so busted."

"What a lovely brother, you are." She muttered to herself as Hiccup signed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." he says sheepishly before signing as Stoick grabs him by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment while glancing over at the burnet head woman rushing their way.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccups" he began glaring down at his son who frown "Has put your daughter in danger once again."

"Sorry.." Hiccup frowned before looking up at his father "But It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"Stop…Just….Stop" Stoick then releases Hiccup "Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

Hiccup looks around and frowns as he realizes all eyes are upon him. "Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.

Kari smiled to herself at the comment before signing as she walked up to her mother with her younger brother, she refused to look at her mother, she could feel the burning holes in her head from her mother's disappointment

Stoick ran his hand over his face and shaked his head " This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" he grumbled as the shorter reddish-brunet boy looked up at his father.

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad." he said hopefully claiming his father down but sadly failed "You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." Stoick said as Hiccup glanced and noticed many nods of agreement.

Kari looked at her crush with sad eyes, she could tell he want to cry but was holding it in, in shame.

Stoick signed and pointed to the house on the hill "Get back to the house." he said before turning to Gobber "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up." Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.

Kari glanced up at her mother before rushing up to the boy and gave him a hug "Don't cry, he doesn't mean it, he's just stressed!" She whispered to the boy before pulling away and smiled at him to which he returned and nodded a thanks.

With that Kari quickly turned and rushed after her younger brown who was being followed by their mother.

"Lets go lover-bird!" Gobber teased making the boy blush lightly "We're not, I mean, she's not.." he mumbled after the older male.

"Yeah-yeah, I know Hiccup." he said as they pass the teen fire brigade who snicker as the long head male walked up and smirked "Quite the performance." Tuffnut laughed.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!"

Hiccup looked down nodding "Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so…" he said with a small frown avoiding the glares he got as he walked to his home.

"I really did hit one."

Gobber looked at the boy as they stopped in front of the wooden-house "Sure, Hiccup." he muttered as Hiccup looked up at him.

"He never listens." the boy huffed and began to pace "Well, it runs in the family."

"And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimmed on the meat in his sandwich." Hiccup huffed annoyed before making a mimicking voice of his father.

"Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone."

Goober smiled at the imprecation "You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand." he said making the boy frown and roll his eyes.

"Thank you, for summing that up. " Hiccup yawned lightly before rubbing his eye.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Goober said tilting his head as Hiccup signs heavily.

"I just want to be one of you guys." Gobber eyes him sympathetically as Hiccup turns and goes through the front door.

"Oh Hiccup.." Gobber signed and shaked his head "You make it as if your alone, when you're not. If only you're not so obvious."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over my second chapter...and this is how it came out...I hope it's better...**_

Chapter 2

A short redhead boy huffed as looked down at a drawn map of the island, covered in X's.

Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, hoping to see anything but sadly nothing.

Letting out a groan he adds another 'X' to the page, than scratches his pencil over the map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.

"Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon." Hiccup hissed angrily before he whacks a low-hanging branch.

But suddenly it snaps back at him, hitting him in the face "OWWW!" he cried holding his right eye before jumping as a hand was put on his shoulder, spinning around he signed in relive when he came face to face with the familiar burnet.

Tilting her head Kari blinked "Are you okay? Your eye looks red."

Hiccup rubbed his eyes and shaked his head "I picked a fight with a tree.." he muttered looking to see a snapped tree trunk.

"I'm guessing tree's don't grow like that." Kari joked softly as Hiccup shaked his head and follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.

He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead.

"L-Look!" he said pointing at it making the burnet turn and gasp, eyes widen.

"No-way!" She whispers as the other approaches the beast only to have an angry growl make him yelp in panic as another mid-night black dragon jump out in front of the other one, the only differences was that it was smaller and the dragon had a pair of blue eyes while the other had green.

"You only hit one, remember." Kari gasped throwing her arms around Hiccups arm in light fear while Hiccup began to tremble.

A pair of bright blue eyes glared at them, bearing its teeth at them while letting out snarls and hiss as if daring them to step closer.

"H-Hiccup. What do we do?" Kari whispered as the other stared at the dragon, his flickered to the tied up dragon and noticed the nips and scratches at the rob around him, as if something had tried to pull it of.

"It's two small and fin for you to get your teeth under…." he whispered as Kari blinked confused before leaning out a little and noticed the marks.  
"Hiccup you have to release him.."

Hiccup's eyes widen in shock before glancing at the burnet "Yeah? What about the other one, I highly dealt it will let me past."

Kari blinked and nodded her head, stepping closer ignoring the growl from the beast, she raised her hand in the air.

"K-Kari.." Hiccup gasped and moved to grab the girl only to have her swipe his hand away.

"Shhhh." she hissed at the boy.

Looking into the dragons eyes, she smiled gently "We won't hurt him….I promise…. He-" Kari said softly waving her hand to Hiccup "Knows how to get it of…"

The dragons eyes flickered between the two as if it understand what the girl was saying.

The tied up dragon's laboured breathing brakes before it let out a small whimper casing the other dragon to turn away from the girl and let out a soft whimper as well before it nuzzled its muzzle against the tied up one. After a few seconds it backed of and churches down glaring at the two.

Kari smiled slightly and turned to Hiccup "Well….?" She asked, her eye brawl raised.

Hiccup's mouth moved like a fish.

Kari titled her head before moving to him and gently slapping him on the check "Hiccup, let them go…I know we're vikings and all…" Kari began but glanced at the blue-eyed dragon "I don't have the heart to kill a beautiful dragon like those…" She whispered.

Hiccup stared at her before nodding and stepped over to the tied up dragon who opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through, the dragon holds the stare.

Something profound is exchanged before finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, Hiccup scans the dragon and nipped at his bottom lip, the boy could feel the other dragon watching his every move.

Signing Hiccup felt shame rush into his heart as he scanned the beast in front of him once again.

"I did this.." he whispers before he then hurries back to cut the ropes.

The Night Fury's eye shoots open, with the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.

As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounces and in a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck.

"Hiccup!" Kari cried as it looked like the dragon was about to kill her crush, she moved to help him only to be pulled back by the other dragon as the one on Hiccup relaxed slightly before the dragon lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away along with the other dragon.

Kari gasped staring in the direction the dragons leaved before hearing a soft cry spinning back around, Kari rushed over to Hiccup and struggles to help him to his feet, before she signed as the boy collapses on her, and faints.

"Oh Hiccup.." She signed.

The redhead sign as his home came into view, licking at his bottom lip he glanced at the burnet next to him "K-Kari…Please talk to me…" he whispered, ever since he had waken she hadn't said a word.

Kari looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile "I'm…..I'm fine…Hiccup…" She mumbled under her breath before stopping and looking down at her feet.

"I…I just can't stop replaying it i-in my head….." Kari whispered before jumping as Hiccup suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm fine…." he laughed softly before pulling away from her.

"You're a good friend…" he smiled not noticing the girl flinched slightly at the word friend.

"Y-Yeah…You t-two." She mumbled before shaking her head.

"I think I should go home…" she smiled before turning and rushing away leaving the boy behind her.

Hiccup nodded his head as he watched her run away before smiling and turning to his house.

Signing he let a small pouted slip onto his face as he noticed the lights was on, showing that his father was home.

Opening his door, the boy tried to close it gently before trying to sneak past his father in the living room and up the stairs to his room.

Stoick seems none the wiser, when "Hiccup!" he called making the boy freeze on the stair case

"D-Dad.." he mumbled moving back to his red-head father.

"Dad..U-Uh!" he muttered as Stoick stands, and takes a deep breath as Hiccup began to play with his figures.

"I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad." Hiccup muttered as Stoick nodded his head.

"I need to speak with you too, son." both Hiccup and Stoick straighten up.

"I've decided" both boys said.

" I don't want to " Hiccup began as his father said.

"I think it's time you learn fight dragons" while Hiccup finished with.

"to fight dragons." Both men blinked and looked at each other in confusion.

"What…" Both gasped shocked, before Stoick smiled slightly "You go first."

"No, you go first." Hiccup quickly said to his father who nodded.

"Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning." Stoick said before he let out a small groan from the back of his throat.

Hiccup's eyes widen and his mouth hanged open slightly "Oh man, I should've gone first." He said to himself as he began to play with the ends of his shirt.

"Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making vikings, or small home…..Repairing Vikings." Hiccup said slyly before he pouted a bit when he noticed he was basically talking to a brick-wall.

A small gasp escaped his mouth as Stoick suddenly put a large red axe into his hand, to which the boy avoid tacking.

"You'll need this." Stoick said low so low that Hiccup almost missed what he said. "I don't want to fight dragons." He suddenly blurted out his checks buffy out.

"Come on. Yes, you do." Stoick pushed before turning and moving to one of his work-desk "Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons." Hiccup pleased shaking his head as his lips twitched.

Stoick signed and looked up at his son "But you will kill dragons." he said while the short red-head shaked his head, eyes slightly widen.

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't." Hiccup said, his voice hitching as the larger red-head man walked to him and out his hand firmly onto the boy's shoulder.

"It's time Hiccup."

A desperate sound came from the back of Hiccup's throat as he stared up at the man "Can you not hear me?" he moaned before frowning as Stoick's eyes narrowed.

"This is serious son!" Stoick says as he forces the axe into Hiccup's hands before the boy lets out a small whimper as the axes weight drags him down.

"When you carry this axe... You carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of…" Stoick said shaking his head while waving his hands specifically at Hiccup.

"... this."

Hiccup groaned and rubbed the back of his neck "You just gestured to all of me."

"Deal?" Stoick asked leaning back to look at the boy who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." Hiccup muttered with nipping at his lip.

"DEAL?!" Stoick forced as Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands and realizes It's a no-win argument.

"Deal."

Felling Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.

"Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably." he said looking at the boy over his shoulder unsure of how to say by.

"And I'll be here. Maybe." Hiccup muttered, eyes narrowed as his father heads out the door, leaving him holding the axe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over chapter 3...and this is how it came out...I hope it's better...**_

Chapter 3

Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena "Welcome to dragon training!"

A small group of kids entered the large stone hall, taking it in like gladiators entering the Colosseum.

The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.

The blonde head woman looked around as she walked throw the hall "No turning back."

The blonde boy quickly leaned over to his sister "I hope I get some serious burns." he grinned.

Ruffnut nodded in agreement "I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." She said.

Astrid smirked "Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." Hiccup rolled his eyes holding his low arm as the group of kids turned to look at him and began to groan.

Hiccup lowered his eyes before yelping as he felt a small hit on his shoulder, looking up Hiccup smiled as he came face to face with Kari "Ow, what was that for?"

"Yeah, you love it a lot." Kari giggled at the boy's face.

Gobber rolled his eyes before shaking his head " Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." the grey head man said earning a few 'oh'

Snotlout let a snort "Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify him or...?" he smirked as everyone else busted into laughter while Kari and Hiccup froze and looked at each other.

Ruffnut ran her hand throw her messy blonde hair "Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?"

Gobber signs and throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along "Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

Hiccup groaned as he stood in line with the others and watched as Gobber continues on toward five massive reinforced doors wear many terrible roars and groans came from within.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber explained.

The large teen began to bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself, Gobber walked to one of the wooden doors.

"The Deadly Nadder." he grinned patting the door.

Fishlegs smiled and giggled to himself "Speed eight. Armour sixteen." he mumbled quietly.

Gobber walked to the next door "The Hideous Zippleback."

Fishlegs looked at the door and tilted his head "Plus eleven stealth. Times two."

Gobber moved the next door. "The Monstrous Nightmare." the old grey head man said.

Fishlegs opened his mouth "Firepower fifteen."

"And the Terrible Terror." Gobber said stopping in front of one the doors.

"Attack eight. Venom twelve." Fishlegs said making Gobber groaned and looked at the boy.

" Can you stop that?!" he huffed before moving to the last door "And...the Gronckle."

Fishlegs whimpered before muttering to himself "Jaw strength, eight."

Gobber rolled his eyes before he pulls a wooden lever next to the Gronckle's door, letting the large dragon out.

" Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" Snotlout cried diving out the way as the dragon flow past them.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said smugly watching everyone rush away from the clearly upset dragon, blinking the old man noticed everyone was preparing them self except for Ruffnut Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber explained watching the group look up at him.

"A doctor?" Hiccup asked while Kari skidded to a stop next to him.

"Or a nurse works two." she said making Fishlegs looked around himself.

"Plus five speed?"

Astrid rolled her eyes "A shield." she growled as Gobber nodded.

"Yes, Shields. Go." he said throwing his hand towards the pile of shields before watching the recruits scramble for shields "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."

Turning his head, Gobber noticed Hiccup struggles to lift his.

Gobber moves to helps him but see's Kari beats him to it, "Hiccup, you got to move quicker." She said helping him hook it onto his arm.

"Ah, that's right, you need to quicker, but also team-work is very important." Gobber yelled out, both Kari and Hiccup looked up at him, smiling.

Looking around, Kari then notice the dragon coming their way, grabbing the front of Hiccups shirt she yanked the boy out the way "man, your heavy." She gasped making Hiccup frowned.

"Hay." he said.

The girl giggle before both noticed Ruff and Tuff standing amidst a dozen shields, but they noticed that only one, has a skull painted on it, both made a grab for it.

Tuffnut huffed annoyed and glared at his sister "Get your hands off my shield." he groaned as Ruffnut frowned.

"There are like a million shields." she muttered as Tuffnut looked around and nodded to one of the shields.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." he muttered before yelping as his sister uses the shield to bash him in the face, but he doesn't let go.

Ruffnut smirked amused "Ooops, now this one has blood on it." She snickered before both yelped as the Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins.

Blam!

The shield is blasted out of both of their hands making the twins spins like tops and go down.

Gobber signed and shaked his head "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" he yelled to them.

Both stand in a daze as the Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and swallows them back.

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber explained.

Everyone gasped and scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields making the Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asked.

Snotlout did a roll and looked at him "Five." he asked before jumping as Fishlegs pushed his shoulder lightly.

"No, seven." he asked as the old man looked at the bigger man.

"Correct, seven. That's one for each of you!" Gobber chuckled as Fishlegs shaked his head and stopped moving before turning to look at the old man.

"I really don't think my parents would-" he began only to be cut of as his shield was blasted away.

"Fishlegs, out." Gobber said before he spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs, shaking his head he noticed that Kari was out on the field with Astrid and Snotlout turning back to Hiccup he signed "Hiccup, get in there!"

Astrid looked around bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast when suddenly Snotlout appears "So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-" Snotlout said trying to be cool before noticing Astrid cartwheels out-of-the-way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield, he's blasted onto his back.

"Snotlout! You're done!" Gobber yelled.

Astrid rolled over and notices she was next to Kari who glanced at her before grabbing her arm and spinning her out the way as a fire ball that short past her.

Kari then sees Hiccup just standing still, quickly moving to him she signed "Hiccup, standing still isn't going to help." Kari said slightly annoyed at the boy.

Hiccup signed before he noticed a lava slug coming their way acting fasted the boy pushed her out the way of a lava slug knocking his shield clear off of his arm making him exposed.

"One shot left!" Gobber said.

Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring.

"Hiccup!" Kari cried as the sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving the other girl in the clear.

The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall, It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank.

Hiccup closed his eyes waiting for the impact only to notices it doesn't come opening his eyes he notices Goober has his hook in the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.  
Gobber tacks a big breath of air a little rattled but masks it.

"And that's seven!" he growls and wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry."

Gobber huffed at the dragon before throwing it back into the cage and then turning back to the recruits.

"Remember... a dragon will always," he began and gave a stern look at Hiccup "Go for the kill!" he said as he hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off.

Hiccup lets out a small whimper and looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.

Kari signed and walks to him " You okay?" She asks softly as the boy looked at her and smiled.

"I'm…fine…" he mumbled before grinning "Come one." he yaps loudly before grabbing the girl's hand and pulls her out the ringer past everyone.

Gobber watched the two walk away before he smiled to himself "Ah~ Young love~" he chuckled.

"Were are we going?" Kari asked as Hiccup dragged the girl through the trees.

"Back to where we saw those night furies." he said as they came upon the ropes and scratches, letting go of Kari's hand, Hiccup leaned down and picked up the remnants of the discarded bola.

"Dragons always go for the kill Kari." he began glancing at the burnet "But why didn't they?"

Kari blinked and signed "Um, because you let go one of the night furies, remember."

Hiccup pouted "Fine. But why didn't they just kill us then they won't be captured again." he said as the girl blinked and shakes her head.

"I don't know.."

Hiccup nodded as he smiled at the fact he proved his point before he drops the bola and presses on in the direction the dragons flew off.

He drops into a rocky crevice glancing around and turned to Kari before helping the girl over the rocks before the two follows it to an isolated cove complete with a pristine spring pool, Hiccup frowned as he scans the high stone walls.

"Hiccup…" Kari said calling the boy's attraction, turning he looked down at her hand to see she was hold a single black scale tacking the scale he begins to study it.

"Well this was stupid." he muttered to himself as Kari rolled her eyes.

"Yah think?" She asked as Hiccup looked at her before suddenly a night fury blasts past him.

Letting out a small yelp, turning both teens saw the massive beast struggle to climb the walls, it flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing, hearing a soft whimper the two saw the other dragon quickly ,move to the down dragon and nuzzled it's nose with their own.

"The dragons trapped" Kari whispered her eyes widen.

Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer.

"H-Hiccup." She whispered as the boy just smiled at her before turning to watch the dragons muzzle each other before the larger dragon turns and leaps into the air beating it's wings furiously.

But again it rolls uncontrolled and crashes heavily to the ground letting exhausted and frustrated growls before the other smaller dragon lets out another whimper and rush over to it and again guzzles it's nose with their own.

Hiccup smiled lightly at the two dragons before pulling out a leather-bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page, blinking he searched his pockets and frown when he relies he's lost his pencil.

"Hiccup." Kari smiled at him and pulled out a wooden pencil from her own pockets, smiling a thanks the boy slowly began to sketches the dragons.

"Aww…Cute~" Kari giggled at the picture and turned to see the larger Night Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove.

It slips and falls hard, crushing several saplings it then rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge after trying to get a few fish the dragon whimpered and looked at the other dragon before blasting the ground lightly and curled onto the hot rocks before the other dragon quickly moved and curled up next to it.

"Why don't they just...fly away?" Hiccup mumbled scanning the two dragons as Kari tilted her head.

"Are…they…mates?" She wonder to herself before shaking her head as she saw Hiccup suddenly rub out a tai fin on one of his drawings before he accidentally drops the pencil, It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove.

The Night Furies raises his head, spotting the two, Hiccup and the bigger dragon exchange a profound, unflinching stare while the bigger dragon tried to hide the other with its wing before the smaller dragon pock its head out of the wing and both watched as the two teens back up.

"We should go…" Kari whispered softly as Hiccup nodded and both began to go back to the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over chapter 4...and this is how it came out...I hope it's better...**_

Chapter 4

A soft groan escaped the two teens, as they walked through a storm, that blows their hair in their faces.

Walking to the great doors that was rattling on their hinges, Hiccup gave Kari a smile before he opened the door for her, walking in both heard Goober's voice "Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

Blinking they looked ahead to see the new recruits, seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit "I misnamed my somersault dive, It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

Astrid huffed rolling her eyes at the group as Ruffnut nipped at her bottom lip " Yeah, we noticed.." She said sarcastic as Snotlout grabbed the blonde's hand.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'."

"Suck up.." Kari mumbled.

Hiccup smiled and laughed lightly as the two moved to get a plate of chicken and took a set on the far table in the corner away from the group.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber said as he glares at Hiccup.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" he asked as Ruffnut snickered.

"He showed up." she smirked as her brother nodded in agreement.

"He didn't get eaten." he shrugged innocently while Hiccup rolled his eyes and tried not to let them tear up, Kari seeing this grabbed his hand and smiled at him making the boy blink before smiling back at her.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid muttered as Gobber nodded.

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber said as he stands "You need to live and breathe this stuff." the man said as he lays a giant book in the centre of the table "The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Gobber said as a rumble of thunder shakes the hall hearing the rain pours down outside.

Gobber smiled at the rain "No attacks tonight. Study up." he said before he exits into the storm leaving the teens staring at the book.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut asked staring at the book as Ruffnut frown.

"While we're still alive?" she muttered.

Snotlout snorted "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"

Hearing this Kari snorted a little "Because words tell you how to kill the staff~" She said miming his voice as Hiccup snickered at her.

Fishlegs clapped his hand excited "Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week…"

"Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that…" Tuffnut said as Ruffnut leaned against his shoulder.

"...but now…" she snorted .

Snotlout gets up to go "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." he smirked and rushed to door followed by the twins and Fishlegs.

"Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees…"

Kari signed and followed her crush to the last one to go Astrid "So I guess we'll share-" he mumbled before being cut off.

Astrid turned to him "Read it." She says and pushes it toward him before leaving.

" All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see-" he began only to yelp as he poked in the side by Kari who was already sitting down.

"I want to share."

Smiling Hiccup took the set next to the girl and opened the massive book listening to the thunder booming outside.

The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together.

Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons "Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class." Hiccup read out loud before he turned the page.

"Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools…" Kari read before frowning slightly and moving to read more on this dragon "When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." Kari whispered.

Hiccup turned to the next page "Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice through full-grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

"Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous." Kari muttered before looking at the other page "Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

Hiccup begin flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons. "Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight…" Hiccup said before he lands upon the page they've been looking for.

"Night Fury." Kari whispered scanning the black page excepted for a few details at the end of the page.

"Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." Hiccup said before both teens jumped as a flash of lightning hit the windows behind them, making the two yelp and grab onto each other.

"S-Sorry…" Hiccup mumbled blushing as he and Kari pulled away from each other and looked back at the page.

" Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." Kari read softly as Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of the two dragons.

He lays it over the book's blank page.

-

" You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?" Hiccup asked as he and the other was in the ring with a deadly Nadder.

"Hiccup." Kari yelled as a blast takes the axe head off of his hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him while Gobber looked at the boy.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying." he signed as the Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls while Gobber calls orders from above "Today... is all about attack." Gobber yelled as the Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.

"Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter." Gobber explained as he watched the teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield.

The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall and whips it tail of spikes sending a few spikes at the boy making Fishlegs cry in pain "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods."

Gobber rolled his eyes and looked at the dragon "Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike."

Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose, the Nadder sniffs the air since it can't see them.

Kari signed as she noticed the twins are smashed together way too close for comfort "Oh no.." She whispered.

Hiccup skidded up next to her "What?" he asked and followed her direction to see the twins "there going to get killed."

" Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut asked as she sniffed her brother before coughing lightly

"If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot." Tuffnut hissed.

Ruffnut groaned "How about I give you one!" she muttered before shoving him, till their movement and noise gives them away.

The Nadder looks down and sees the twins before it began to snap at both of them.

"Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." Gobber groaned watching the twins run from the dragon as Hiccup wanders up to him.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" he asked.

Gobber looked down "None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there." he growled angrily.

Hiccup signed and rolled his eyes "I know, I know, but hypothetically…"

"Hiccup!" turning to the voice, he blushed slightly as he stared at the blonde as she puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide a moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her.

Kari signed sadly as she walked up to Gobber who gently put his hand on her head "He'll come around." Gobber said before pushing her farer into the ring.

Kari yelped before noticing Snotlout in front of Astrid "Watch out babe. I'll take care of this." he said making the blonde snort.

"Hey!" she grumbled as the black-head boy throw an axe at the dragon but Snotlout misses making Astrid glares at him.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!" Snotlout said nervously as the others began to run seeing this the Nadder tears off after them, knocking down walls in pursuit.

Astrid leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.

Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again "They probably take the daytime off, You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

Kari signed and shakes her head "Hiccup." she muttered as Gobber frowned.

"HICCUP!" Hearing the scream Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him, and Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.

"Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut teased as Kari lowered her eyes with a small sad smile.

"He doesn't want me…" She thought to herself before she blushed a bright red colour.

"Ah Kari, she stealing your man." Ruffnut laughed as she playfully punched the  
brunets shoulder.

"H-He's…He's not my man!"

After Astrid untangled herself and through her Axe at the Nadder who was charge at them making a direct hit to the nose making it yelp and scurries off.

"Well done, Astrid." Gobber said as he hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave while Hiccup gets to his feet looking down, he could feel all eyes are upon him.

He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded "this an a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." Astrid hissed at him before she grabs her axe and stomps off while Hiccup watches, stung.

"H-Hiccup, you okay?" Kari asked walking up behind the red-head who looked at her and nodded.

"I'm fine…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over chapter 5...and this is how it came out...I hope it's better...**_

Chapter 5

Thump

A fish hits the ground and slides, after a few moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously "Nothing"

After a few moments, he squeezes through and enters the cove.

Looking around seeing no-one, Hiccup turns back to the whole and leans for would to help Kari through. "Ah okay." he smiled before they heard a loud snort from above them.

Turning pale, the boy slowly looked up to meet the larger Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther, It descends, approaching them ready to pounce.

"The fish, Hiccup. The fish." Kari whispered gently elbowing the boy and nodding to the fish.

Hiccup nodded before he swallows his fear and leans down to grab the fish, he then offers the fish, but doing so reveals the dagger at his waist.

The dragon sees it and hisses at them making the boy reaches for it, eliciting another growl, Hiccup pauses and carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away making the dragon calm down.

As it approaches the fish, Hiccup and Kari notices that it's missing teeth "Huh. Toothless. I would've sworn you had…" Hiccup began only to freeze as a set of razor-sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish the dragon then snatches and gnashed it up, swallowing it.

"Umm Hiccup?" Kari whispered making the boy look at her over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Hiccup smiled lightly at her.

"Where's the other dragon?" she whispered making the boy freeze and scan around them for the other dragon.

Moving slightly down from the rock, where one dragon was, Hiccup gasped as he saw the other dragon curled up on the other side of the cove, when suddenly he heard a hiss from his side looking the boy yelped as the bigger dragon was right in front of him, hissing and growling at him.

Stepping back to Kari, the dragon calmed down before he presses closer with an expectant look.

Hiccups eyes widen and he retreats nervously "Ah, no. No, I don't have any more." he panicked as the dragon backs him against a wall searching for more fish.

The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly before making a gagging sound from the back of its throat and after a while he regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap, they exchange stares as Kari stared at the fish before glancing at the dragon as it makes a face, using it's tongue to flick at hid lips.

Eyes widen, Hiccup realizes what the dragon wants him to do, glancing up at Kari he crouches slowly and squeamish picks it up.

Looking at the dragon he notices it waits expectantly while Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish, he then forces a smile to which the dragon trys to mimics and after a while the dragon turned to the girl and makes a slurping noise and nodded to the fish.

Kari gasped as Hiccup turned to her "I think he wants you to eat same as well."

Hiccup raise the fish to Kari's lips while glancing at the dragon who made the same face of before.

Tacking in a big breath, Kari slowly nipped a bit of the raw fish and began to chow and swelling it down, sewing up her nose she turned to the dragon and forced a nervous smile up at him.

The dragon let out a small purr before mimics her with a toothless smile.

Amazed, Hiccup walks a few steps closer and tries to touch him, the dragon lets out a loud hiss and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove and nudges the smaller dragon making it purr softly and look up before it turned to look at the other two.

Hiccup tacks a step closer only to have Kari grab his hand "Hiccup."

Hiccup gave her a small smile before pulling her over to the dragons curled up together, the large one of the two was watching the birds in the trees while the smaller one was purring, eyes closed.

"H-Hiccup…" Kari whispered as the boy forced them to sit.

Kari stared down at her lap while Hiccup watched the larger dragon turn and look back at the two, it would seem like he tolerates their persistent presence until Hiccup was stupid enough to try to to touch his damaged tail until the larger dragon snaps at him.

"Hiccup." Kari signed and elbowed him in the ribs making the red-head jump at the feeling before he let's go of her hand and walks away pouting.

Kari signed and looked at the dragon who was still watching her " Sorry about him."

The large dragon growled and pushed himself up, and moved to hang himself upside down from a tree before he suddenly spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.

Kari pushed her self up and looked at the dragon before turning to look at the smaller dragon, smiling to her self, she waved at both of them and turned to rush over to Hiccup.

Not noticing the smaller dragon watching as she ran of.

Leaning over Hiccup, Kari giggled making the boy jump looking u, he blinked and looked at her.

Kari smiled and looked around before grabbing two sticks, giving one to him, she then began to sketch in the sand.

Grinning, Hiccup nodded and he two began to sketch, in the end the two pictures looked like the two dragons, when suddenly a dark shadow looms over the two, grabbing each other's hands the two slowly glanced up to meet a pair of bright green eyes staring down at them.

"Hm?" the dragon purred before glancing to the side, it let out a small happy yeep which was returned with another yeep.

They saw the other dragon with bright blue eyes curled up watching them and after a few moments the dragon jumped up to its feet and pulled out a tree from the ground before turning and stopping, sitting like an excited puppy.

The large dragon purred, rushing up to the smaller dragon and nuzzled it's nose and took the tree.

He then reappears and began to draw lines in the sand.

The dragon rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction, finally the dragon drops the tree and inspects his work, before it makes a purring sound like its seems pleased.

Kari smiled cutely as she watched Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it, he accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from the large dragon.

Blinking Hiccup steps on it again making the dragon growl again.

"Hiccup." Kari muttered as she realized how sensitive the dragon is, Hiccup glanced at the girl and smiles and steps carefully between each line, turning round and round, Kari smiled slightly as she watched the male "Dancing.."

Hiccup unwittingly bumps into the dragon.

The large dragon snorts, Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand.

Kari covered her mouth as she watched the dragon hesitates making the boy turn his head away and closes his eyes.

To both of their amazement, the dragon bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against the boy's hand.

In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded and breathing hard "wow…"

Hiccup smiles and turned before gasping "K-Kari….don't move…" Hiccup said looking around for the large dragon again, seeing the dragon watching them while it's tail wagged excitedly.

Kari blinked "Why what-"

The short burnet freezes, when she felt a nuzzling sensation spread along her neck, slowly looking over her shoulder, she saw the bright blue-eyed dragon behind her. Gulping she slowly turned around and slowly raised her hands "Y-Your beautiful…" she whispered as she gently pressed her hands on its head.

The smaller dragon let out a purr before pulling away and rushing over to the larger dragon.

The burnet watched them before breathing in a large breath of air before turning and grinned at Hiccup who grinned back before the boy leaped for would and caught Kari as her bright amber eyes rolled into her skull and she faint against his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over chapter 6**__**...and this is how it came out...I hope it's better...**_

Chapter 6

On the top of an abandoned catapult tower sat 8 people, 2 girls and 6 boys, one of the many boys and old grey-head man who was toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.

The old man grinned as he waved his right hand around "...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.! Gobber said, his grey eyes twinkled.

Fishlegs looked up at the man, picking at his roasted chicken "Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon, like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something."

Snotlout let out a loud hiss "I swear I'm so angry now, I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot, I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face."

Astrid who rolls her eyes.

"Err, unattractive." Kari muttered under her breath, the short burnet was sitting across for her crush, next to the only sensible girl here, Astrid, who let out a snort of agreement.

Gobber looked at the boy, biting a large pit of meat from his chicken wing "Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Kari jumped lightly as she felt a light kick to her right leg, looking she meet a pair of horrified eyes.

Blushing slightly Kari tilted her head "Clam down." She mouthed.

"Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too, tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare." Gobber said before smirking playfully "But who'll win the honour of killing it?"

After the man was out of sit, Tuffnut smirked "It's gonna be me." he said fuming his chest " It's my destiny. See?" the blonde said and rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs gasped, eyes widen as the blonde shakes his head.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."

Ruffnut raised her eye brawls in disbelieve "Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never here before."  
Tuffnut laughed nervously "Yes it was. You've just never seen it, from the left side until now."

Snotlout let out a snort and smirked "It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?"

Kari giggled and hid her mouth behind her hand, she watched everyone teases the blonde twin before turning and smiling at the red-head boy, who had walked to her and gently pulling her away from the group.

"Ahhh, the love-birds~ are making a break for it." suddenly Ruffnuts voice called out to them making both blush.

"Don't do anything, I wouldn't do." Tuffnut followed.

Kari let out a small epee.

"How depressing. My cousin is going to get same before me." Snotlout muttered.

Hearing this, Kari let out a cry and suddenly rushed of, with her face bright red.

"K-Kari." Hiccup yelped and ran after her.

"Kari?" Hiccup called as he enters a small room at the back of the work-stall the two works in.

"In the back." A familiar soft voice spoke, making the green-eyed boy turn and walk into a very small wooden room that was covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models.

Kari turns and smiles at him, she lights a candle "So? Are you going to show me this wonderful idea of yours?" She asked with a playful smile on her pale pink lips to which the boy blushed and nodded.

Laying out his sketchbook out, showing the drawing of the two night furies "Well this one." the boy began and pointed the larger dragon sketch "has lost his right tail-fin."

Kari nodded, Hiccup looked down shameful "I did that. It's only far that I try to fix it."

The burnet blinked before smiling softly as she watched Hiccup pick up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tale before he rushes out into the larger rooms filled with equipment.

Smiling to himself the boy began to work on the metal fin.

Kari tilted her head, she watched the creaking leather bellows.

The stone forge glows with every pump, tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals.

They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel, the pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic.

It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.

"Finish!" Hiccup smiled holding up the dark red fin before grinning at the other person in the room.

"Do you think it will work?" Kari asked running her hand through her hair.

"I hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over chapter 7**__**...and this is how it came out...I hope it's better...**_

Chapter 7

"You okay?" Kari asked as she gently helped the boy around a large grey rock.

The boy smiled a strain smile, he moved the basket full of fresh caught fish "Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" Hiccup said.

Hiccup then slipped past two large rocks, followed by Kari.

" Hey Toothless, Clawless. I brought breakfast." Hiccup called looking around as Kari raised her eye brawl.

"Who?" She blinked in confusion.

Hiccup blushed and looked down "W-Well..I named Toothless, Toothless because of his teeth.." The red-head explained.

Kari tilted her head and re-thought through, what he said before nodding "Okay, that makes sense but why did you call the girl. Clawless?" she asked confused.

"Oh well, I noticed her claws was curled in like cats." The boy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Like a cat…" Kari mumbled, turning in-time to see, Toothless approaching them while sniffing.

Kari smiled shyly, when she saw the other dragon, Clawless leaning down with her bottom half pushed into the air while purring cheerfully.

"I hope you're hungry." Hiccup grins and drops the basket, before he kicks it over letting the Fish spill out. "Okay, that's disgusting."

Toothless stalks closer looking at the fish.

"Uh..we've got some salmon... some nice Icelandic cod... and a whole smoked eel." Hiccup said, scanning the pill.

Hearing the word eel, Toothless raised back onto his back legs, with he's top paws in the air, flapping his wings angrily, hissing and growling.

Hiccup yelp and kicked the eel away "No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel either." he mumbled making the great black dragon settled down and focuses on the rest.

Kari smiled, watching Toothless eat, glancing away, she saw that the smaller dragon had settled on top of a large rock. Nodding to her self, she slowly moved to the large dragon who stopped eating and watched her "It's okay."

Grabbing a large slimy cod, the burnet looked up when Toothless let out a whine "I'm sure you can give one to your…um...mate.." She said shyly, the large dragon blinked before purring and nodding its head.

Kari laughed nervously and smiled at Hiccup who side-stepped to let the girl passed.

The burnet looked up at the smaller dragon and began to crawl up the rock, once at the top, she smiled gently and raised the fish out to the dragon.

"Are…Are you hungry Clawless?" Kari asked gently when the dragon pushed it's self up and purred while it gently crawled over to the girl, sniffing the burnet before opening it mouth to take the fish.

Once Clawless had the fish in her jaws, she quickly turned away and began to devour the fish.

Kari titled her head as she noticed that yes, Clawless's claws was curled into its paw like a giant cat "do you like your name…..Clawless…like your paws?"

The dragon let out a loud sound, turning to look at her and as if to prove a point, the dragon extend her claws and scratched the rock slightly before she retract them.

Giggling, Kari slowly and carefully moved to sit next to the dragon, the short burnet throw her legs over the rocks side and began to kick them for would and back would, watching Hiccup unwrap his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.

Shaking her head, Kari turned to look at Clawless, who was curled up again but closer to her.

Smiling to herself, happy that Clawless starting to trust her "So, is Toothless your mate?" she asked making the smaller dragon, blinked and looked at her "Oh well that's what Hiccup calls him and well… we call you…Clawless.."

Kari blushed, watching the smaller dragon tilt her head before making a soft purring sound and nodded her head "Aww that's so cute~" giggling a little, the girl slowly looked down at her lap "…..I….I like someone to.…" she mumbled quietly looking down.

"hmm." Clawless purred, tilting her head and looking at the girl.

"I'm just do shy to tell him. And besides, he's in love with someone else." Kari said nipping at her bottom lip while watching Hiccup, as he creeped around Toothless, to his tail.

As if Clawless understand her, the dragon nuzzled the side of Kari's neck, making her gasp and smile, gently caressing Clawless's head.

"Whoa! No! No! No!" suddenly Hiccup screamed making both turn to see Toothless riding up into the sky with Hiccup holding desperately onto his tail.

"Hiccup?" Kari gasped jumping to her feet, Clawless stood and watched her mate in amazement.

"Oh-No." Kari gasped.

Toothless suddenly took an uncontrolled bank and dive, seeing this Clawless yelped, both woman relaxed when the dragon suddenly swapped back up.

The large dragon suddenly took a strong turn and Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn.

"Hiccup!" Kari cried claiming down from the rock as both Hiccup and Toothless fell down into the water with two large splashes.

"Yeah! It works!" Hiccup cried as he jumped up and down in the water.

Kari sigh and laughed as Clawless stopped right next to her and shakes her own head.

"Boys!"

"Hm." Clawless agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over chapter 8**__**...and this is how it came out...I hope it's better...**_

Chapter 8

An old grey-head man smirked as he raised his metal hook into the air "Today is about teamwork, work together and you might survive."

One of the many double-wide wooden door, had gas seeping through the cracks and suddenly it busts open, a cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens.

Kari with Ruffnut, Snotlout with Tuffnut, Fishlegs with Hiccup, all carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.

"Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire, the Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas-" Gobber explained while the blonde head girl sitting next to him, sort and glared at the bandaged up foot in front of her.

"The other head lights it, your job is to know which is which." She grumbled annoyed that she had to sit out, all because she had hurt her ankle, groaning to herself, Astrid looked up and watched as smoke encircles the group in the ringer, cutting them off from each other.

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion, prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its…" Fishlegs muttered to himself, looking around before jumping as Hiccup glared at him, tense.

"Will you please stop that?" he asked before both hard a soft tone, a voice, a very familiar voice.

Moving nervously through the fog, back to back, Snotlout began to hum himself, in hopes to calm his nerves.

"If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna-" Tuffnut began only to freeze when he see an approaching shape, terrified his eyes widen.

"There!" he cried before both Snotlout and Tuffnut hurl their water into the fog.

Kari yelped as freezing cold water hit her back "H-Hey." she gasped.

Ruffnut groaned and glared at the two boys "It's us, idiots." she hissed before huffing at the fact she and Kari was soaked.

"Your butts are getting bigger, we thought you were a dragon." Ruffnut shrugged innocently at the girls.

"Not that, there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure." Snotlout said making a figure shape with his hands before yelping Kari elbows him in the face.

"Yeah, go Kari." Ruffnut cheered loudly, swiping around and punches her brother in the throat, all let out a terrified cry when a long deep yellow coloured tail sweeps out of the fog, and trips them over, knocking their water all over the ground.

" Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt." Tuffnut cried holding his bottom as Fishlegs and Hiccup suddenly walked up to them.

Kari smiled lightly as Hiccup helped her to her feet.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now…" Fishlegs signed before jumping as Hiccup yelled.

"Look out!" A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke, eyes widen Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head, it leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.

" Oh. Wrong head." Fishlegs blinks stupidly and looks at his bucket before running of in panic followed by the soaked head.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber called as sparks flash in the smoke.

"Now, Hiccup!" Gobber signed as the other head sweeps out of the smoke and Hiccup hurls his water with all his might, it arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth, the dragon grins, savouring the kill.

"Hiccup?" Kari groaned and shakes her head while Hiccup rolled his eyes annoyed

"Oh, come on!" he huffed glaring at the puddle on the ground.

"RUN, HICCUP!" Gobber yells and covers his eyes before hearing a whimper, looking he blinked "Hiccup?" he asked as he watched as the Zippleback hesitates and sniffs then retreats.

Kari grinned, amusement written across her face while everyone watched transfixed.

The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup, he stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.

" BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!" Hiccup yelled as the Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing "Yes, that's right. Back into your cage." he says smiling lightly and slyly opens his vest, revealing the spotted smoked eel from earlier, he then tosses it inside the door and then slams it shut.

"Now, think about what you've done."

Hiccup grins and turns to the others, pulling at his vest, everyone stare, slack-jawed "Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to do…" the boy said before rushing past them, and on his way grabbing Kari's hand making her spin around.

"Wow." She yells and groans slightly as the boy drags her out of the ring.

"Yep...see you tomorrow."

Astrid sneers and limps over to the speechless group knowing something's going on.

-

"Well, that was interesting." Kari mumbled after the boy, who smiled at her and nodded in agreement as the two entered the blacksmith.

Kari moved to her desk and pulled out a punch of paper, she flicked through them, smiling to herself, she turned and give a large blue rolled up piece of paper to Hiccup, who scanned it and nodded.

"Thanks." he grins and beings to cuts and stitches leather, drawing shapes on steel, He works by candlelight, An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.

"Hmm, what do you think?" he asks holding the saddle up in the light, Kari smiled and looked at the dark brown piece of lever before looking at the smaller white one and giggled "I think their both wonderful, Hiccup."

"Look, what I got Toothless…" Hiccup grinned, he and Kari entered the coven, hearing his name, the larger mid-night dragon looked up from his place, curled up along with Clawless.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called to the dragon, who purred when he noticed the two teens.

Pushing himself from the ground, Toothless stalks up to them, his tail swirling from side to side.

"Look." Hiccup grinned wider as he held up the new prosthetic.

Eyeing the peace of leaver, Toothless blinked in confusion before growling as he realized Hiccup wants to strap it onto his back.

Letting out another hiss, the great dragon lets out a large cry before spring away.

"Hey!" Hiccup gasped, eyes widen as he chases after him, Kari smiled amused before turning to the smaller dragon still laying on the ground.

"Hey Clawless." she said walking to her, purring the dragon stumbled onto her feet, nuzzling Kari's side making her giggle "Look Clawless, Hiccup made one for us two." the brunet said holding up the pure white saddle.

Tilting her head, Clawless moved to the lever and sniffed it, glancing up at the girl and purred.

After a few seconds, the dragon sat up with her paws between her legs.

Smiling, Kari slipped around the dragon and began to strap it into place before both heard a thump.

"Yeah! Whoa!" Hiccup cheered making both women frown in confusion before noticing the dark brown saddle on the larger dragon.

"I think we need something to keep us on them." Hiccup said looking at the burnet who blinked before tilting her head.

"L-Like this?" Kari asked pulling out two metal clamps from her pockets, Hiccup seeing them grins and nods.

"Yeah, like those." he said rushing up to the girl and took one before he adjusts the harness and uses the metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle.

"This might just work."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over chapter 9**__**...and this is how it came out...I hope it's better...**_

Chapter 9

Kari hummed as she rocked on the balls of her feet, Clawless purred and nuzzled her thigh again, making the brunet giggle as she looked up and saw Toothless zipping through the air with Hiccup on his back.

Kari licked the top of her lip, turning back to look at her best-friend, smiling down at the dragon, she pulled out her own small note-book.

Ever since she meet Clawless, she had been documented everything about her and Toothless. The burnet pulled out her pen and began to doodle, writing over the pages before both heard a loud thump.

Looking up, they gasped when the two saw, the dragon and the boy laying in a patch of grass "Hiccup!" Kari gasped and leaped over a few rocks before stopping in front of the boy and helped up.

"I'm okay." Hiccup smiled at her before both heard purring turning they saw, Toothless rolling around in the tall grass.

Clawless peeked over an rock at the dragon who let out a small cry, purring softly, Clawless crawled closer and nuzzled the dragon's head before yelping as Toothless used his tail to knock the small dragon onto her back.

Letting out a small purr, Clawless rolled onto her stomach and watched as her mate writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss.

"Feels good?" Kari asked as she picked same of grass and gently rubbed it against Clawless neck making her purr at the feeling "Dragon nip?" Kari giggled turning to Hiccup who let out a small laugh and picked same as well.

-

Kari gasped as she stood behind the rails, with the other kids watching as Hiccup and Astrid in the ring, trying to avoid the large ball like dragon, that growled and spins around before rushing fall speed at the red-head boy, who gulps and tacks a large breath of air.

He grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of dragon nip and rubs it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees, smiling Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground while the Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering in bliss.

"Wow.." gasped the twin standing next to the brown-head girl "Did you know he could do that?" Tuffnut asked her, Kari glanced at the boy before shaking her head.

"No…" she lied before walking away and pulled out her new dragon medication note-book and scribbled down, about dragon nip.

Smiling as her crush walked up her, rubbing the back of his head "Do you think that was too much?"

Tilting her head, she shake her head "I think it was a great idea, that Gronckle when down like a puppy.." she smiled gently while writing as Hiccup nodded.

"Hey Hiccup!"

Turning, they both yelped as the other recruits walk up to them and surround Hiccup before bombarding him with questions.

"Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before." Fishlegs asked tilting his head as Tuffnut nodded his head in agreement.

"How's you do that?" he asked "It was really cool."

Hiccup lets out a small whimper and squires and invents an excuse.

"Hiccup you left your axe back in the ring." Kari peeped in for him, Hiccup meet her eyes and send a thankful nod to her before he spins around and hurries back "You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you." he called over his shoulder, Kari smiled and nodded before she notices Astrid was watching, suspicious.

Kari hummed as the group began to walk "Ah I just remembered, I need to go pick up my brother from Swooplegs child class." she said gently, making everyone look at her.

Kari shrugged and smiled "I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she began to walk in the direction of Swooplegs class, after she noticed she was far enough, the brunet glanced behind her to see the others had already walked away, waiting for a while, she bite her bottom before relaxing when Astrid turned and walked away.

Counting in her head, she turned and rushing over to the cove.

Smiling to herself, Kari hummed as she crawled over a few rocks before she slipped throw two large rocks and grin lightly when she saw Hiccup rubbing both Toothless and Clawless, moving to rub behind their ears, causing them to relax and fall over making her laugh.

Hearing her laugh, Hiccup looked up and smiled when his eyes connected with hers making both blush.

-

A soft cry was heard as an angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup, just as Astrid moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down, Astrid and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.

Kari shake her head before turning and grinning "Oniisan." called a soft voice as the group entered the dinning hall.  
Smiling Kari ran her fingers throw her hair and walked of towards the younger burnet sitting at the back, swing his legs while waving his hand around in the air at her.

He was surround by other kids his age, all dressed in the same light brown fur body warms and shorts. "Hay, Kai-chan." Kari smiled walking to him, watching as the younger amber eyes flash excitedly before turning to the only adult sitting at the table.

The adult long straw like hair that was curled lightly, she was dressed in same clothing as the younger boy "Miss Swooplegs. Can I go sit with my Oniisan?" Kai asked gently, the woman looked down at the boy before flicking her green eyes up at Kari before she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, go sit with the dragon trainers."

Kai let out a small squeal before leaping from his seat and walking over to the older burnet smiling happily, Kari tilted her head before leading her young brother down to the tables where everyone was sitting around her crush "Hey Hiccup!" Kai grinned and waved at him to which the other boy smiled and waved him before yelping as Snotlout grabbed his shoulder and made him look at him.

"What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?" Snotlout asked annoyed as Kari sat down next to Ruffnut since all places around her crush as taken, Kai licked his bottom lip before he noticed the other pretty blonde was sitting on her own.

"Hay." he called tapping his fingers over the table where she was sitting, looking up Astrid signed but smiled lightly at the younger boy.

"Hello." she said nodding her head.

"Why are you sitting by your self?" Kai asked rising his eye brawl in confusion, Astrid looked at the boy before yawning lightly.

"Naa, I like being by my self."

Kai opened his mouth to reply when he heard Tuffnut "Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question." he laughed.

The burnet tilted his head "Do you think, Hiccup would win?" the boy asked softly making Astrid frowned run her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know….I hope not."

-

Kari giggled, and rocked her legs back would and for would as she watched Hiccup using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground to which Toothless and Clawless let out a small purr and begins to claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.

Kari hummed as she wrote in her notebook, watching Hiccup play with the dragons before looking up at the sun and gasped "Hiccup, were going to be late for training." she yelped making the red-head look up and nod before putting the mirror away.

"Looks like it's, it for to-day guys!" he says and helps the girl before both turned to leave the coven.

A beam lifts from the door, off another dragon pen.

An old grey head man, smirks and raise his hand "Meet the Terrible Terror." he laughs as a tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the them, Tuffnut rolls his eyes at the dragon.

"Ha. It's like the size of my-" he began as the terror lets out a hiss and in a blur leaps at the boy tacking him down.

"Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!" the boy cries as Hiccup steps for would and uses his shield to make a small light patch.

"Ohhh~" the terrible terror jumps of the human and began to run after the light until Hiccup had it back in its cage, the teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion.

Tuffnut looks at Astrid "Wow, he's better than you ever were." he says before after the group out, leaving the blonde on her own, hissing in anger, she moves towards the forest swinging her axe around angry before she furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree, she then yanks it out and turns around with her axe raised above her head before she notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harnesses.

She quickly tries to follow, but he loses her in the woods, kicking the ground, she lets out a small huff frustrated.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over chapter 10**__**...and this is how it came out...I hope it's better...**_

Chapter 10

Hiccup hums, strapping a newly designed harness onto Toothless, before moving back and glanced over the larger dragon with Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope.

Hiccup rides him in the air.

Hiccup looks around him, Toothless turns, catching eye lock with the other smaller dragon, who was sitting on top of a large grey rock.

"What do you think?" Hiccup ask with a small smile, that widen when Clawless let out a happy yelp that distracts Toothless.

Hearing the yelp, the larger dragon turns to look at his mate.

"Toothless." Hiccup cried as they suddenly crashed into a tree.

The dragon let out a small whimper and looks at Hiccup's red face "Oh, great." He huffed pulling at the rope attached to Toothless, growing when he felt the cold wet muscle circle his right check.

Smiling lightly he gently patted Clawless on the end of her nose as she licked his check before moving to Toothless and giving him the same treatment.

"Come on, Toothless." Hiccup frowned and stood up, looking down at the smaller jet-black dragon who tilted his head "Well be right back."

Clawless seemed to accepted the two where leaving for a while, she know Toothless was safe with the red-head human.

Clawless let out a small purr before moving to curl up, watching Hiccup lead her mate out of the coven and into the empty streets, expected for one lone viking who when saw the boy nodded to him "Hiccup!" he said to which the boy repaid with another nod trying to look casual.

Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.

Toothless presses himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.

"Hiccup?" she calls confused making the boy in side freeze than frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook.

It won't budge "Are you in there?" she asked frowning before walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's.

Sighing to himself. the boy climes out the widows and slam the shutters behind him. his harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle.

"Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid." he muttered blushing lightly as the blonde tilted her head.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder."

Toothless press up against one of the shedder's and listens, hearing the female voice, he snorts, the dragon doesn't like the sound of the voice, it hurts his ear.

Loud and squeaky., rolling his green eyes, he preferred the other one, the one his mate likes.

Letting out a small coo, he looks around and spots a nearby sheep, glancing down at his stomach, growling, he shrugs and makes a move toward it, as a result, Hiccup is suddenly pulled tight against the window shutters.

He strikes a pose to compensate... then gets pulled through the shutters, they snap back in Astrid's face.

Astrid lets out a small gasp and reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall, "What?" she blinked in confusion not noticing in the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.

-

Kari laughed and shakes her head, looking at the red-head, who ran his hand through his curly hair and sigh "Yeah…I know." he mumbled licking his top lip.

"So did you cut the rope, in the end?" Kari asked tilting her head.

"Yeah, after being pulled through ten different fields." Hiccup groaned rolling his eyes, making the burnet giggle more.

"Well at lest you guys had an interesting night, Kai had another nightmare." Kari signed running her own hand through her hair, Hiccup put his arm over her shoulder.

"Another one? Is he okay?" the boy asked.

Kari nodded "Yeah, but we just wish we know what was setting them of, he would be fine on moment but the next he would be thrashing around…" Kari signed softly.

"And he still won't tell what their about?" Hiccup asked, Kai shakes her head.

"I wish he would…" she sigh before jumping as Clawless crawled up behind her and whimpered before nuzzling the side of her face as the other jet-black dragon began to let out coos and purrs making Hiccup laugh and he leaped to his feet.

"Okay-Okay Toothless, let's go today."

"Go where?" Kai asked pushing herself making Hiccup blink and look at her.

"Oh that's right, you still haven't tried to fly with Clawless, have you?" he asked softly making the girl shake her head.

Kari's eyes widen and she shivered nervously "I-I haven't even sat on her back yet…"

Hiccup suddenly grinned and raised his hand "Well then will both go." he said making Kari's eyes widen.

"W-What, Fly?" she squealed loudly, making said boy laugh more.

"Yeah, Clawless will look after you, won't you girl." he smiled at the smaller dragon as she began to jump up and down making a coo.

Kari sign before turning to look at her crush "You promise, if I fall you'll catch me?" she asked.

Hiccup tilted his head with a small smile "Of cause."

The shy burnet, bereaved in a large breath of air as she sat on her own pure white saddle with a match vest on her body, looking down at Clawless before looking over at Hiccup, he two was sitting on Toothless, both where at the edge of the cliff.

"Here we go." Hiccup said looking up at the sky as Kari bite her bottom lip.

"yeah, here we go." she mumbled shyly, shaking a little while tightening her grip on the saddle "Don't let me fall, Clawless." she whispered making the dragon purr.

"Ready?" the curly red-head asked, Kari look at him and nodded "Okay, then." Hiccup nodded before gently taping the hills of his feet against Toothless back, the dragon jumped into the sky.

Kari whimpered as she felt the air blast around her as Clawless followed her mate into the blue sky.

Kari watched as Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky, billowing clouds rise like mountains, the burnet gulped as she noticed the ground seems miles below them.

"Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow." Hiccup smiled as he gently patted the dragon, he checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness.

Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.

Looking over his shoulder at the girl who was watching the clouds "You okay Kari?" he called making the burnet look up and nodded shyly.

"Hai, fine." she called up to him.

"Okay, I'm gunner try the positions, so you and Clawless just hang back"

Kari nodded and looked at Clawless before gently patting her neck "You heard him girl, let's go up there and watch." She said pointing up at the blue sky.

The dragon looked up and purred before shooting up, once the two was high in the sky, both looked down and watched the two boys.

"Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four." Hiccup said, looking over the sides of his dragon before he turns and presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare, they roll off into an arching bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun.

Kari watched with amazement written across her round face, her heart thumped against her chest as her cheeks darkened.

Hiccup grins and tugs tightly against Toothless's neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive.

He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic before the boy looks up and smirked as he sizes up a target, a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea "Alright, it's go time. It's go time."

The two dives toward it, lining up to pass through the arch. "Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!" the boy smiled as they zip through the arch.

A perfect manoeuvre, making Hiccup cheer happily before the two suddenly triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns "Sorry."

They hurtled into another rock pillar making Toothless grumbles "My fault." Hiccup yelped as the black dragon swats him with his 'ear' plate "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." he said scanning the fin-sheet "Hmm~ Position four, no three."

The two pierce the clouds.

For the first time, Hiccup can see the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. He swallows hard and tightens his grip on the handles as Toothless suddenly made a loud roaring sound that made the boy jump before another roar was heard, looking up.

Hiccup smiled as he saw the other dragon with Kari on her back watching the two.

"Look at them go, Clawless." Kari smiled, watching the two boy's zip around the air doing flips and such.

Clawless let out a small purr making the burnet giggle before both woman gasped when they heard a soft cry and suddenly both boys suddenly stopped and began to bloom it down through the ground "Hiccup! Toothless!"

"Clawless, we have to do something.." Kari cried gently , Clawless let out a small whine before shooting after the two.

unleashing her claws, Clawless let out a loud growl which was returned by another growl from Toothless before Clawless suddenly swiped around and used her tail to grasp her mate's tail.

The smaller dragon let out a groan as she desperately tried to keep to others in the sky, beating her wings hard while letting out whines.

"Alright, okay. You just gotta kind of angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down…" Hiccup said before nodding his head and extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can, he angels back towards Toothless and after a few more misses.

Hiccup finally grabs hold of the harness and manages to lock in him in to the saddle once again, letting out a sign of relief, he looks up at Kari and Clawless "Thanks.."

Kari shakes her head "Don't thank me, yet." she says pointing ahead, Hiccup turned and gasped as he saw many rocks pointing out everywhere.

"The sheets gone.." Hiccup gasped glancing around for the paper before shaking his head "Got to do it on my own.." he mumbled before looking up at the others.

"Just follow us.."

Kari blinked and looked back down at him "You sure?"

Hiccup smiled "Yeah, trust me." he says with no time to think, he steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition.

Together, they manage a tight, hair-rising series of split second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed, Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them.

He beams, relieved as he saw Kari and Clawless right behind him, both looking back at the rocks, wide-eye he sits back and throws his arms up in victory.

"YEEAHHH!" he cheers, making both girls to turn back and giggle at the boy before they laughed even more when Toothless lets out happy squeal and a fireball Hiccup frowns as the two fly directly into it.

"Ah, come on." he moans as his skin suddenly began to stain black and his hair spiked up everywhere.

Kari and Clawless laughed at the two who turned to look at them "Yeah-Yeah, Laugh it up" Hiccup pouted as Toothless let out a moan in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over chapter 11**__**...and this is how it came out...I hope it's better...**_

Chapter 11

"Well…that was…" Kari mumbled shyly, watching the flames dance, the lights lit up her round face making her smile lightly.

Hiccup put his arm behind his head and laughed nervously "um yeah.." he said before both teenagers jumped, when a fish head suddenly slid by them, turning, both of them blushed and shaked their heads.

Hiccup forced a smile with politeness at the two big green eyes watching "Uh..no thanks." he said before nodding the their fishes on sticks "We're good." he laughed nervously.

Kari tiled her head and giggled "But thanks anyway.."

Suddenly several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless's and Clawless's pile of fish.

One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away, another attempts to steal it from him, they face off and blast fire balls at each other to settle the fight.

Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused, while Kari and Clawless glanced at each other before blinking when they say one of the fishes from Toothless's side fish leaving the pile.

A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief, more Terrible Terrors tug on the fish, and it snaps back and Toothless quickly grabs it before he swallows it back tauntingly, irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast the larger dragon.

The larger dragon hiss lightly before he waits for the Terrible Terror to open his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon.

It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill, Hiccup laughs, while Kari and Clawless rolled their eyes at the boys.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" Hiccup smiled, amused at the dragon before watching as Kari throws the hapless Terror, her freshly cooked fish.

"Here you go, little guy. Bigger guys are so mean, aren't they?" she says with a smile making Toothless huff and Clawless let out a small whine at the larger dragon who returned it.

"I wonder if they're talking about babies?" Hiccup mumbled making Kari's eyes widen and blushed.

"H-Hiccup." she gasped making the boy shrug innocently.

"What? They could be." he laughed at the red-face before turning back to watch the little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches them cautiously, the dragon sniffs them before he curls up in-between the teenagers, in amazement Kai gently put her hand on the dragons back.

"Everything we know about them is wrong." Hiccup said smiling at the girl before he gently put his own hand over the burnet's, who blushed and looked down while nodding her head in agreement.

Hiccup smiled lightly as he sat at his desk, he scanned all the different drawing of Toothless and Clawless.

-

Letting out a soft hum, he ran his hand through his hair and turned to one of the carefully sketch.

His fin lips curled up into a smile as he gently picked the black and white, detailed picture, his green eyes ran over the picture "Kari.." he whispered before blushing and shaking his head before giving his sketch of Kari one last look and smile lightly at the drawing.

"Hiccup!" A voice said behind him, startling him, spinning around the red boy gasped as he saw his father, standing in the door way.

"D-Dad! You're back!" He gulped and skirts his desk, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, Clawless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings "Gobber's not here, so…" He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible with a nervous smile.

"I know. I came looking for you." Stoick tilted his head and tapped his fingers together while Hiccup blinked in shock.

"You did?" he asked as Stock suddenly gave him this stem look,

"You've been keeping secrets." he says as his son suddenly let out a whine while his legs give out and slides, dragging the table's contents with him.

"I...have?" Hiccup asked weakly when Stoick nodded his head and crossed his arms.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" he asked, his own dark green eyes flashing in the dark while Hiccup pulled at his hair lightly.

"I don't know what you're…" he began before his father shakes his head.

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it."

Hiccup pouted and looked down "oh.." he mumbled shyly.

Stoick nodded once again "so….Let's talk about that dragon." Stoick said making the blood drain from Hiccup's face.

"Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-" Hiccup began to please before freezing when his father suddenly began to laugh loudly making Hiccup stare, baffled "You're not...upset?"

"What?! I was hoping for this!" Stoick cried, throwing his arms around.

"Uh...you were?" Hiccup quickly asked as his father smiled proudly. "

And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time." he said as Hiccup signed and looked down listening to his father "And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!" the older red-head laughs and smacks the boy on the shoulder, sending him into the wall "You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!"

Hiccup lets out a whine as he gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all "And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!" Stoick smile and grabs a stool and sits "Ohhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about." the man says while Hiccup averts his eyes nervously as Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat.

After a long, uncomfortable silence...

"Oh, I... brought you something." Stoick said suddenly and presents a horned helmet "To keep you safe in the ring." he says as excitement suddenly flushed around Hiccups eyes and he takes the helmet.

"wow. Thanks.." Hiccup said sincere while looking over it.

"Your mother would've wanted you to have it…."

Hiccup smiles even more "wait until Kari see's this…" he said before gasping and blushing while glancing up at his father who busted out laughing.

"Ah, let's talk about that girl, hmm?"

"T-Talk?" Hiccup gulped before yelping when his father suddenly picked up the sketch of the burnet and smirked at the boy.

"I always know there was something up with you two. Your mother had a great eye for it, when we want dragon hunting and you instead when after trolls…isn't that when you met the gal?"

Hiccup smiled as he re-thought meeting the burnet and nodded "yeah, that pink troll stole her sock. I tried to get it back.." he said, his checks burning as his green eyes flickered around shyly.

Stoick grins and laughs "ah, just think of the fine, young hunters you two will spit out.." he laughed as Hiccup eyes widen and he lets out a cry.

"Dad.." he squeals loudly as his father shaked his head.

"aww but they must be pretty cute, after all Kari's a fin young gal."

"DAD!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over chapter 12**__**...and this is how it came out...I hope it's better...**_

Chapter 12

Kari smiled as she scanned over the ring, into the training ground, next to her was a young blond head female girl, the two was starting to grow close.

"Look, Kari…." the blonde said elbowing the burnet in the ribs, making Kari yelp and hold her side.

"Y-Yeah Ruff?" she asked rubbing her side while the blue-eyed girl pointed ahead,

"Looks like Astrid is threading your man."

"H-He not my m-man." Kari squealed and turned to see that Astrid had in fact pinned Hiccup to a wall with her axe to his throat, after a few words the blonde suddenly spins around and rushes of, leaving Hiccup behind who slowly pushed himself from the wall while pulling at his vest before his green eyes caught her amber eyes,

Kari smiled and waves making Hiccup blush and look away.

Kari frowned "what's wrong with him?" she wondered before gasping when the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee- line toward him, her amber eyes flickered to the blonde on the other side of the ring to see Astrid throwing her axe up and growing annoyed when she saw that Hiccup has already laid the Gronckle out.

"NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!" Astrid screamed before a loud clack ring out.

From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff, Ruff gently taps Kari on the shoulder "who do you think she'll chose? Your man or the bitch?"

Kari blushed "his not my….ah never mind…I don't know who will she chose.." she mumbled waiting as the elder raised her hand.

Gobber stood behind Hiccup and Astrid, he points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation, Gothi shakes her head.

'No.'

Making the crowd let out.

'Oooh.'

Gobber then points to Hiccup, making the elder nod.

'yes.'

The crowd erupts in cheers, Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.

"You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber said as Stoick walked up to the boy.

"Ha, ha! That's my boy!" he says and watches as Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators...

Kari signed as she watched everyone carry the boy away, she looks down with a pout "w-why is he ignoring me?" she wondered.

"... We are leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever." Hiccup says clapping his hands, he sets his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles as he looks up at the two dragons watching him.

"Come on you two…we need to go. NOW.."

"So…your just going to leave…?" a voice asked making the boy jump and spins around.

"K-Kari. I can explain.." he gasped taking a step for would making the girl take one back.

"Explain? Explain what? That you was going to leave? Even without saying goodbye?" she asked, heart-broken.

The burnet was so confused, why would he do this?

"I'm tired of this Hiccup, if you want to leave fine, go ahead…I don't care anymore.." with that said the girl spins around and began to rush back to the villager.

Hiccup's eyes widen and he gasps "Kari, wait." he yells taking a few steps for would before hearing a growl and in the blink of an eye, he was on the back of toothless flying throw the air after the burnet.

Kari let a small sob escape her lips as she races through the trees, when suddenly a large shadow overtakes her "go away Toothless." she hissed at the dragon which was followed with a whine from the dragon.

Hiccup leaned over "Kari, please."

The burnet shaked her head and moved to jump over a rock when Toothless suddenly grabbed her with his paws making the girl let out a startled scream.

"Toothless, put me back down!"

Hiccup and Toothless fly Kari to the top of a towering pine, it bows and creaks under their weight, Kari gulps and looks down before hissing when she hugged the tree " Hiccup! Get me down from here!" she yelled.

Hiccup shakes his head "You have to give me a chance to explain." he pleased, his green eyes filled with worry.

" I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" Kari hiccupped gently.

"Kari….I wasn't going to leave you behind…just let me show you…." he says and extends a hand to the girl who glances up at him.

"If you wasn't going to leave me behind then why didn't you tell me?" she demeaned making the boy sign.

"Because I'm scared okay…I have to kill a dragon…I can't, my best-friend is a dragon.."

Kari signed "then why have you been ignoring me?" she asked looking around.

"..let me show you…" Hiccup pleased "Please, Kari…"

She eyes him and then the ground far, far below she signs and whips her hair out of her face "okay.." she whispers and grabs the boy's hand, letting Hiccup pull her over into the settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.

Toothless lets out a soft whine before he suddenly launches straight up, Hiccup yelped in surprise and leaned for would to grabs the settle tighter.

Kari whimpered at the fact that it was ever Hiccup or death. Groaning lightly the burnet wrapped her arms tightly around Hiccups middle and closed her eyes tightly as she felt Toothless heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket.

"Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon!" Hiccup cried when Toothless rolls and plummets toward the coastline far below before he rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth.

"Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us again.."

Toothless lets out a growl as if to say "actually you do, she still likes me.." before Hiccup jumped when he was suddenly slapped in the face but the dragons ear once again, the green-eyed boy frowned and rubbed his red check before he gasped when he felt the dragon rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.

"And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile." the boy hiss and rubs his check more while Kari shaked her head.

"O-Okay-okay I'm s-sorry.." she whimpered softly "I'll listen t-to you.."

Toothless lets out a soft coo before they level off and head up into the clouds.

Kari feeling the rushing wind stop, slowly opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of, She shyly reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky-scope.

Her terror is replaced by wonder.

The burnet grins, despite herself as Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...and levels off under a starry sky.

They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky, Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness, the new perspective is breathtaking.

Kari smiles shyly "I don't understand.." she mumbled while Hiccup smiled nervously, Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.

The boy glances at her "well…I've recently began to notice things…" he mumbled softly as Kari rested her head against the back of his shoulder, she nipped at her bottom lip but kept quit listening to the boy.

"And I've had time to t-to think about it…" he began before he noticed an unearthly din approaches and Toothless' ear plate suddenly stand on end, panicking, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover.

"Toothless! What's happening? What is it?" Hiccup questions as he suddenly noticed a large bright red dragon appear in front of them.

"H-Hiccup that's a-a.." Kari whispered as fear filled her eyes.

"Yeah..I know…it's a Monstrous N-Nightmare.." he replied and put his hand back around to touch the back of the girl's head and made the two duck.

The Nightmare calls out, a Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.

"Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud." Hiccup whispered, using his other hand and gently patted the dragon on the head before gasping when the two-headed dragon suddenly nipped at him and Kari.

Toothless hiss at the dragon while other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them, hundreds of them, all carrying fish and other things in their talons.

Hiccup shivered and glanced around "It looks like they're hauling in their kill…" he whispered and looked at Kari who was staring at a Zippleback that was staring back ravenously.

The dragons bank and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks, they emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava.

The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with poky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes.

Kari looked around at the arriving dragons flying in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist.

Hiccup is amazed "What my dad wouldn't give to find this." he whispered gently, his green eyes scanned right to leafed as Kari nodded in agreement while Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile.  
Hiccup and Kari peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts.

Kari brushed the brown hair out of her face as she watched as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.

"It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole…" Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

Kari licked her lip "They're not eating any of it." she squealed softly as she noticed that the last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle, it hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible roar rings out.

Hiccup and Kari gasp as they watched the Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and snaps it out of the air, swallowing it back whole, Hiccup and Kari recoil, terrified.

"I-Is that what I t-think it is?" Kari asked shivering slightly as Hiccup nodded.

"Y-Yeah…it is.." he said as the monstrous beast sniffs the air, seemingly aware of them, It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding and roars making more than several dragons take flight in fear.

"Hiccup gets us out of here." Kari whispered while Hiccup nodded and leaned down and patted Toothless.

"Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!" he whispered making Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws.

The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead "poor Zippleback…" Kari whispered while looking over at the dragon as Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over chapter 13**__**...and this is how it came out...I hope it's better...**_

Chapter 13

Bright coloured banners, flags flap in the morning sun, surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered, all of Berk has turned out for the event.

Kari pulled at her furry sleeveless hoody, as she scanned all the many people around her, her amber eyes sparkled in worry "oh dear, what will Hiccup do?" she wondered, walking up to the wall-rains and leaned over to get a better look of Hiccup.

"Ah worrying too much is bad." a voice behind her said, making said girl jump and turn around to meet Gobber.

"…..I suppose I am…but.." Kai whispered making the older man chuckle.

"I see, trouble in paradise.." he said winking making the burnet blush.

"Well, I can show my face in public again." Stoick said, waving his arm around before he began to chuckle.

"If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training...I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it!" he said making everyone bust into laughter "But here we are. And no one's more surprised…"

Kari whimpered and turned to look down at the boy standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened.

"Oh Hiccup.."

"... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HEBECOMES ONE OF US!" Stoick yelled as more cheers and roars erupted around the ringer as Kari signed and ran her hand through her hair before yelping when Gobber suddenly pushed her towards the entertained.

"Go and talk to him, cheer to boy up with your charms.." he smirked at the girl as she blushed redder.

"R-Right.." She squealed and slowly approaches Hiccup.

"P-Promise you'll be careful with that d-dragon…" she said with a forced smile while the other burnet, slowly turned and sent her a quick smile at the girl.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." he said and rubbed the back of his head.

Kari tilted her head "What are you going to do?" she asked, holding her hands to her chest.

Hiccup signed "Put an end to this."

"H-Hiccup…" Kari whispered, watching the boy begin to walk fare into the ringer while looking over his should.

"Kari, If something goes wrong...just make sure they don't find Toothless." Kari's eyes widen.

"I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong." she whispers to herself.

Gobber approaches "It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead." the grey-head man said throwing his claw hand around while Hiccup simples whimper and puts his helmet on and enters the ring, turning to look around everyone before he locks eyes with Stoick who nods with a smile.

Hiccup returns a half-smile and takes a deep breath as he hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many - a small dagger.

"Humph. I would've gone for the hammer." Stoick whispered as Kari glanced at the man and smiled lightly.

"Well…I would of gone for the same thing.." she said before jumping when a hand suddenly was put on her shoulder.

"Well that's because you're a girl.." the blonde head boy laughed at the burnet who buffed out her checks.

"Tuffnut, what's that got to do with anything?" she demeaned.

Ruffnut punched the boy on the shoulder "yeah."

Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door, takes a deep breath "I'm ready." he whispered as the door bolt is raised, the crowd grows quiet...

Beat!

BOOM!

The doors suddenly blast open with a stream of sticky fire which was followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames, it tears out of its cave like an irate bull as the crowd roars and jeers.

The dragon climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire, making Kari clutched her hands tightly to her chest as It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips.

Kari noticed that the crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight with the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused.

Stoick blinked in confused "What is he doing?" he wondered and glanced at the burnet who shrugged helplessly while the dragon presses closer, snorting.

Hiccup extends his open hand making the red-dragon snarls "It's okay. It's okay."

The dragon continues to pace, focused on Hiccups helmet and the boy soon realizes, then reaches up and removes it, taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside, it hits the ground.

Hiccup leaned up to the dragon "I'm not one of them." he whispers as gaps and murmurs race through the crowd as everyone turned towards Stoick who very upset that Hiccup could fall it making the boy try to avoid Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out.

It paces around him, calming down.

"Stop the fight." Stoick yelled standing up.

Kari gasp "w-wait, he knows w-what he's doing." she tried to say only to pulled back by Gobber who quickly rushed up to Stoick's side.

"No. I need you all to see this." Hiccup cried loudly while the crowd gets restless

"They're not what we think they are, We don't have to kill them."

Stoick growls and slams the rains angrily "I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" he yells whacking his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter.

Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand, Hiccup yells and springs backward and the spell is broken, the Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire making Hiccup screams and barely dives out of reach.

Kari let out a small cry "HICCUP." She gasped and turns to look at the sky when a loud cry echoed out "oh-no.."

Hiccup scrambles around the ring as the Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall, while Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway

"Out of my way!"

A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare.

Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in trying to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him.

Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through, The Monstrous Stoick raises the arena gate.

Kari glanced around she noticed the small black finger gaining closer to the a ringer when suddenly, another terrible roar pierces the din.

"Night Fury! Get down!"

Toothless bounds over the crowd and blasts a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke, the vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke.

Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight, Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hiccup and it.

The Nightmare snarls, circling them making Toothless lunges roars... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away, to everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet an grabs Toothless protectively "Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!"

"Night Fury!"

Hiccup hearing this tries to shoo Toothless away in vain and vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring.

"Go! GO!" Hiccup cries throwing his hands around as more vikings being to yell "Take it alive!" Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the aren and Astrid calls out to him, panicked.

"Dad! No! He won't hurt you!" Hiccup says as his father pushed him to the side and raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless, Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.

" Toothless! STOP!" He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds, Everyone braces...

"NO!" Hiccup cries and Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding.

"Get him!" a Viking yells and the crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down.

"No! Please...just don't hurt him, Please don't hurt him." Hiccup sobs as Kari rushes dup to him and pulled him back, her arms around him, Hiccup sniffs and turns to hug the girl back.

Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken, a viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands "Put it with the others!" His burning glare turn to Hiccup who was now sobbing lightly into Kari's shoulder.

The burnet looked up with sad eyes and noticed a smaller black figure hiding behind a gate, she quickly looks away and hopes no-one else saw the dragon.

Later that day, Hiccup sniffs as he was being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall. slam! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgement.

"I should have known. I should have seen the signs."

Hiccup pulls at his hair "Dad."

The older red-head shakes his head "We had a deal!" Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short, he snorts and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.

"I know we did... but that was before... mugh, it's all so messed up." Hiccup tries again flustered.

Stoick turns his eyes to the boy "So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?" He stomps toward Hiccup, Stops short and points, fighting back words.

"I screwed up. I should have told you before now, take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless." Hiccup said, his hands shaking.

"The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!" Stoick growled, his green eyes flashes.

"He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous." the boy cried as Stoick shakes his head.

"They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed "And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! they defend themselves, that's all! they raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves.

There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like-"

Stoick's eyes flashed dangerously "Their island?" He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.

"So you've been to the nest."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head "Did I say nest?" he asked nervously and goes silent , knowing he said too much .

Stoick took a step for would "How did you find it?!"

Hiccup's eyes widen "No... I didn't. Toothless did." he said before adding "Only a dragon can find the island." he says.

Stoick glares, a moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face that sends shivers down the boys back.

His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway "Oh no. No, Dad. No." Hiccup cries and chases after him, panicked.

"Dad. It's not what you think, You don't know what you're up against, It's like nothing you've ever seen." Hiccup cries and grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might, he has no effect whatsoever.

"Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one, Nothing." Hiccup yells as he was pulled out of the house and onto the decks.

"No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" he cries loudly before yelping when his father suddenly throws Hiccup of him, swatting him onto the floor.

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a viking. You're not my son." Stoick growls before he turns to look at everyone moving back and for would.

"Ready the ships!" Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.

Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs, below on the docks, vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors.

Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.

Hiccup whimpers and turns around when he hears a soft gasp behind, spinning around he gasps "Kari." he says and hugs the girl before turning back to Stoick who crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbour, Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away, he turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.

"Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate." Stoick turns to Toothless, "Lead us home, Devil."

Hiccup signs as he watches the ships leave, he nipped at his top lip while Kari gently caressed his shoulder.

"It's a mess." she whispered.

"Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone." Hiccup cries loudly, pulling at his hair before gasping.

SMACH

"K-Kari.." Hiccup gasped, his eyes widen holding his check.

"Stop talking rubbish, you know you wouldn't have killed him, he means too much to you, just like Clawless means so much to me." she yells as Hiccup sniffs and looks down Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know.

"Well?" Kari asked softly, tilting her head as Hiccup looked at her and frowns.

"I don't know…" he says still rubbing his check.

"Hmm, back in the forest Toothless and Clawless looked really sacred…Hiccup…Toothless is probley even more scared right NOW. Not to mention Clawless must be felling even more terrified since her mate is gone..so..what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, probley something stupid.." Hiccup signed, shrugging.

"Good. But you've already done that." Kari smiled, holding her hands behind her back while Hiccups eyes lit up and he suddenly smiles.

"Then something crazy."

"I've got an idea."

-

"Hey, Astrid!" The blonde head girl, blinked and looked over her shoulder.

"what do you want?" she asked as Kari skidded to a stop in front of the blue-eyed woman.

"Look, I know we aren't very close, but I need a favour."

"A favour.."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over chapter 14**__**...and this is how it came out...I hope it's better...**_

Chapter 14

Astrid crossed her arms across her chest, with all the other teenagers standing behind her, all leaning against the walls of the training hall.

The blue-eyed girl stepped for would and titled her head "well? Hiccup?"

The boy smiled and scratched the back of his head "just waiting on Kari.." he said before everyone heard a soft cry and a black blur swished through the air making everyone gasp and then a soft thump was heard.

Kari smiled and petted Clawless on the back of her neck "that was great girl, Hiccup's got a plan, we'll get your mate back."

"A-A night furry.." Fishlegs gasped, eyes widen as the blue-eyed dragon let out a loud coo and nuzzled the back of Kari's knee.

Hiccup smiled "See dragons aren't an enemy. Their our friends.." the boy said as he walked to the Monstrous Nightmare's pen and raises the bolt.

"You where wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon, It's me." Tuffnut said, rising his arm up.

Hiccup blinked "Uh…" he blinked.

Snotlout took a step for would "I love this plan." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't…" Hiccup began before being cut of by a giggle, turning around all the boys gasped, eyes widen.

"Awww…she kinder badass.." Ruffnut smirked, arms crossed while she stood between Astrid and Kari, standing in front of Clawless, who was loving the attention.

"Good, boys always get the fun.."

Astrid laughed a little before turning to the young burnet "I'll admit she pretty cool…your okay Kari.." she smiles, ruffling the girl's hair.

Kari blush and look down as Astrid turned to look at the boy and smirked "So? What is the plan?"

Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.

Kari smiled, watching the brown-head boy talk to the other kids.

"…this is Berk…"

-

Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave.

It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand, focused on him.

"Umm Kari…are you sure about this?" Astrid whispered to the girl, who gave her a re-sure smile.

"Yeah….Snotlout?" she gasped, making the blonde turn to Snotlout who nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot.

Astrid stops him "Uh-uh." she hisses, shaking her head as Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand.

Kari smiled and reaches over to grab Snotlout's trembling hand "Wait! What are you…" he gaped in shock, the girl gently pulled him toward the dragon.

Hiccup quickly added "Relax. It's okay... it's okay." he says and smiles gently at the girl and puts his hand on top of hers.

"Um halloo, dragon breathing down our face, you can get lovely dovy later.." Snotlout cries as the other two blush.

Kari pulled her hand away and let Hiccup replace his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast.

The Nightmare snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing. the others watch, spellbound, Hiccup turns and takes the girl's hand and beings walks away.

"Where are you going?!" Snotlout gasps.

Hiccup slowly releases Kari's hand and pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box "You're going to need something to help you hold on." he says as the teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to reveal...all the dragon standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.

On the dragon island, tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows, boulders being loaded into catapult baskets and a war plan being scratched in the sand Stoick looms over it, looking determined, his generals are at his sides.

"When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose."

Gobber steps side to side "In my undies. Good thing I brought extras."

Stoick turns to face the men "No matter how this ends, it ends today." he says, walking toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors.

He raises his arm and drops it.

A line of catapults unleashed their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away, several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava, a final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within.

Silence.

Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture, a flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... Chocked with dragons.

Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen. In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave, the take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. the battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.

"Is that it?" Gobber says as above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to the sky, the sound of screeching dragons fades.

"We've done it!" but Stoick doesn't celebrate.

Something is not right., he hears something.

Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern.

A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern, the ground underfoot trembles, the ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air, the cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.

"This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!" Stoick yells as the men scramble to organize themselves.

"Get clear!"

Suddenly, the ground cracks and stone tears away, cascading like an avalanches and through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges - the red death, stirred and furious.

A huge reddish, brownish dragon appears throw the rocks.

Gobber watches in shock and fear "Beard of Thor...what is that?" he asks as another viking took takes a step back.

"Odin help us." Stoick shakes his head and turns.

"Catapults!"

The vikings score direct hits, the burning stones bounce off the dragon's skin.

The Red Death focuses on the catapults, it crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot, Stoick races toward the second catapult.

He leaps and pushes a viking out-of-the-way just before the dragon crushes him under his forepaw making the vikings scramble in all directions.

"Get to the ships!"

"No! NO!"

The Red Death blasts the ships like a mile-long flamethrower, the sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down, Gobber Joins Stoick.

"Heh. Smart, that one." he says as Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer before looking down in shame.

"I was a fool."

The monster like dragon, raises its head to the sky and bellows, it shakes the beach, knocking vikings off their feet.

"This island is his…"

Stoick stops a viking General "Lead the men to the far side of the island." he says as the other nodded and rushed of.

The vikings scatter into the rocks like ants, satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back to the vikings.

They seem to have vanished, it sniffs the air, searching for their scent.

Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench, fire blasts over head, causing them to duck "Gobber, go with the men." Stoick says, glancing at the man who shakes his head.

"I think I'll stay, for when you're thinking of doing something crazy." Gobber smiled.

Stoick grabs him and says in emphatic "I can buy them a few minutes, if I give that thing someone to hunt."

Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined "Then I can double that time."

Stoick grins, friends to the bitter end.

They break cover and dash into the open, splitting up, Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.

"HERE!"

"NO, HERE!"

The dragon spots both of them, he fuels up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men, he focuses on Stoick.

"Come on! Fight me!" Gobber yells, throwing his arms around.

Stoick shakes his head "No, me!"

The Red Death remains focused on Stoick "this is it." he says as it rears back and inhales.

Gas begins to amass, when...

KABLAM!

A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's head.

It turns distracted, as a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky, followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle, they roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs.

Hiccup pats Clawless head and leads, with Kari clinging to his waist, scanning the boats.

Hiccup looked up at the teens "Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!" he yells as the monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their way, Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way, they climb out of reach and circle each other.

"Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!" Tuffnut yelled.

Hiccup turned Clawless " Up, let's move it!" he yells as the dragons flashed past the Red Death.

"Fishlegs, break it down." Hiccup says as the other boy nodded.

"Okay. Heavily armoured skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell." he said.

Kari peeked over Hiccups shoulder and smiles "Okay. Snotlout, Fishlegs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad." She calls.

Hiccup glanced at her "just what I was thinking." he said.

Kari giggled "why thank you."

Ruffnut looked up and grinned "That's my specialty." she smirks as Tuffnut rolls his eyes.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See."

Hiccup groans and rolls his eyes "just do what we told you, we'll be back as soon as we can." he says in exasperated before making Clawless do a back flip.

Tuffnut looks up "Don't worry, we got it covered!" he yells as Fishlegs and Snotlout agrees.

Hiccup and Kari peel away, the teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up.

The Twins race along the monster's head, taunting it "Troll!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Butt Elf!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Bride of Grendel!" Tuffnut added with a laugh.

The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins, they barely dodge it, Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket, the Red Death opens all six of its eyes, spotting them.

"Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot." Fishlegs says going pale.

"See him?" Hiccup asked as he looked one way and Kari looked the other.

"no.."

"Hiccup!, Kari!" A voice yelled, turning they saw Astrid on a Nadder looking at them.

"I saw Toothless on that boat." she said pointing down would, both teens glanced down and saw the black dragon bolted to the boat.

Clawless let out a let roar.

"Thanks." Hiccup says and steers Clawless over the deck and hands Kari the reins, he lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his face from the flames, he lands on the burning deck.

"Be careful." Kari said as she landed Clawless down on a rock by the boat and hopped of the dragon.

"I will." Hiccup yelled as he fights his way to Toothless, he unbuckle the muzzle, Toothless shrieks and pulls at the ropes,

"Okay, hold on. Hold on." Hiccup said as he gets to work on the chains.

Snotlout and Fishlegs clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.

"It's working." Snotlout yelled when he noticed the huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.

"Yeah! It's working." Fishlegs grinned before gasping when he noticed that the sound was being also confuse the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare, both dragons lose their bearings.

Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.

"I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!" Fishlegs yells as he hurls Snotlout his hammer, the Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop.

"I'm okay!" he says as his dragon then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.

"Less okay."

Snotlout gulps as be stares at the Red Death's gigantic, veins eyes, he raises the hammer "I can't miss!" he whispers to him self and beings to hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.

"What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?"

Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics "Yeah! You're the Viking!" she yells making the boy grins, finally vindicated in her eyes.

In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines clinging precariously, a close call "Whoa!

Kari covers her hand as she watches the monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs, Kari jumped when Clawless suddenly nuzzled the back of her knee once again "I know Clawless.." she whispers and turns to look at Hiccup working at the chains, he can't budge them, fire licks at his clothes, he looks up to see...

The red death blasting at the teens, enraged, the monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight, Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelström of burning planks and rigging.

Hiccup swims toward Toothless, they're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down, the heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor.

Toothless has stopped struggling.

Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains he's almost out of air.

Kari gasped as Clawless let out another cry and moves to jump into the water with Kari until she was suddenly grab "Stoick, Hiccup is.." she said trailing of as Clawless hissed at the man.

"Both of you stay here, I'll go get them…I'm being Hiccup back.." the red-head said before rushing into the water, and after a few seconds he re-appears above the water with the boy in hand and began to pull Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.

"Dad…" Hiccup gasped and sat up holding his chest while looking around before gasping more when Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.

"DAD!" Hiccup yelled rising his hand out.

"Hiccup." a voice called, turning the boy suddenly yelped when Kari hugged him tightly making him shiver at pleated feeling.

"K-Kari.." he whispered gently as the girl pulled back.

"Don't do that ever again.."

BOOM!

Both kids yelped and turned to see an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him before letting out a soft cry and pouncing over to Clawless and nuzzled her muzzle while both Kari and Hiccup watched the mates in awed.

Suddenly the ground rumbles underfoot, the monster screeches, its massive claws stomp around in the smoke, Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings, he turns to Hiccup and snorts 'Let's go.'

Hiccup smiled "You got it, bud." he says before stopping and turning to Kari and smiled.

"I need to tell you something.." he said softly as Kari titled her head in confusion.

"what?" she asked as the boy stepped up to her and grab her hands.

Gobber grins and claps his hands "this it, this is what I've waited for!" he grinned excitedly as Hiccup leaned closer to Kari.

"I-I…I-Ilo.." he blushed before shaking his head "I care about you a lot, so be careful…okay?" he said with a warm smile.

Kari blinked "oh…you to okay, promise?.."

Gobber's mouth fell open and his eyes widen "that's it?…THAT'S IT?" he cries.

Hiccup connected pinkies with the burnet "I promise." he smiled and then turns to clime onto Toothless and buckles himself in.

Stoick grabs his arm "Hiccup. I'm sorry...for everything…." he whispers gently.

Hiccup nods "yeah…me to.."

Clawless whined and rubbed against Toothless, who cooed at her gently while Stoick shakes his head "You don't have to go up there." he said gently.

"We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Hiccup laughed as they exchange smile.

"I'm proud to call you my son…" Stoick said softly making Hiccup beams, taken aback.

"Thanks dad." he smiles as Stoick let's go of Hiccup's arm and Hiccup then gently nudges Toothless and charged with his father's belief in him, they rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.

"please come back to me safely…"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Note: Okay, so I've gone back over all my chapters and re-wrote them. I hope you guys like them.**_

_**This is Chapter 15, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review..**_

Chapter 15

Astrid looks behind her and sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude "He's up!"

The blonde then turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are arguing and throwing punches at each other "Get Snotlout out of there!" she yells making the twin stop in mid-punch.

The twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the monster's head, they eye each other "I'm on it! I'm on it!" Ruffnut yelled.

Tuffnut quickly added "I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you."

The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction.

"Hey! Let me drive!" Ruffnut growled, the twins peel off, arguing as they race each other to the monster dragon.

Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him, nodding to himself, he dashes down the Red Death's head.

The boy runs up the end of its horn... as he sees the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge.

Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed.

Tuffnut looked at his sister and blinked "I can't believe that worked."

The Red Death spots Astrid and inhales, preparing to blast, She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth.

On the ground the Vikings watch with dread, they hear the familiar whirl of the…

"Night Fury! Get down!" everyone yelled as a massive blast jolts the Red Death's head sideways, Astrid is thrown clear of its mouth... and her Nadder.

She tumbles through the air, the ground races toward her, when...She's suddenly caught by the leg.

She looks up to see Clawless.

"Did you get her?" Kari asked gently.

Clawless coos and twisted her head under her stomach and looks at Astrid with an amused expression to which Astrid re-turned it with her own grin.

They fly over the crowd of vikings and set Astrid down, the two landed next to the blonde and looked up.

Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and claiming, higher and higher.

"That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!" Hiccup hums and pulls Toothless into a turn, they plummet, gaining tremendous speed, the wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as super sonic speed.

KABLAM!

Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head, it goes down with a rumble, Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.

"Do you think that did it?" he asked as suddenly, the enraged behemoth rises into frame... flapping its wings furiously, a daunting sight.

"Well, he can fly."

Hiccup and Toothless then dive into the tangled sea stacks - they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar, the Red Death snaps at them, but cannot reach them.

Hiccup and Toothless pull ahead, The Red Death smashes through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless.

He bursts through fifty-foot formations like they were saplings.

Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down, Hiccup eyes the clouds above, An idea hits him.

He locks eyes with Toothless. "Okay Toothless, time to disappear." Hiccup smiled and lets Toothless pulls into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.

"Come on bud!" Hiccup smiled, gently patting toothless as the Red Death follows, closing in fast, hearing the gas loading.

"Here it comes!" he whispers.

BLAST!

They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke, they reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them, the monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility.

The monster-like dragon roars irritably.

From out of nowhere, Toothless dives at the huge dragon, blasting and punching a hole in its wing, Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.

Hiccup and Toothless dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings.

It bellows in frustration and whirls around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions, Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.

"Watch out!" The random blast clips Toothless' tail and It's heavily damaged.

"Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works." Hiccup whispered as he pulls Toothless into a turn, they fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do!?" he yelled as Toothless utters an insult too, and they jack-knife into a steep dive, the Red Death pursues.

Toothless pumps his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before.

Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death no longer trying to evade it.

Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating "Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a bit longer." Hiccup says as he notices The Red Death closing the gap.

Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on them, it narrows its eyes.

"Hold on, Toothless." Hiccup whispers, his own green eyes narrowing.

The monster-dragon opens his mouth, the familiar gas hiss emanates from his throat - ignition is coming.

"NOW!"

Hiccup growls and hits the pedals hard as Toothless extends one wing.

They pivoting place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth, Toothless fires point-blank down the monster's throat, Its amassing gas is ignited, backfiring into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body.

Hiccup and Toothless burst from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within.

It glances forward and sees the ground rushing up.

It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum, as the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head.

The Red Death hits the ground, head-first. It exposing like the Hindenburg.

Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of the free falls slalom run.

The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them, they manage to clear the obstacles.

Hiccup glances back, they're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them.

Eyes widening, he tries to shift their direction, the last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away, Hiccup's pedals go dead…

"No. No." Kari gaped her eyes widen.

She lets out a small cry as Hiccup get thrown from Toothless and into the blood-red flames, Toothless lets out a roar and races after him.

"Hiccup!"

Kari turns to Clawless "lets go." she said and jumped onto her back before both lashes into the air.

"Hiccup? Toothless?" Kari yelled glancing around as the two flow lightly in the ashy-air.

"See them gal?" She asked gently to which Clawless's eyes narrowed before she let out a loud roar and shoot to the ground where the burnet saw a pure black rock like thing on the ground.

"Toothless?" she whispered.

Clawless rushed straight towards the other dragon and nuzzled the side of the wing before it open to revel the other dragon who purred when Clawless nuzzled his head.

Kari slowly clamed down and looked at the boy in Toothless's paws.

"H-Hiccup?" She whispered and gently sat down, Toothless let the girl take Hiccup and hug his sleeping from.

Kari's amber eyes widen even more when she suddenly felt burning wrap around her hands, ignoring that, she looked down and gasped.

"Oh-Hiccup.."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Note: Okay, so this is the last chapter of the movie lol I'm so happy, I've got this fair, so I say a big, fat Thank you to everyone who had helpped me so fair.**_

Chapter 16

A short red-head boy laid, asleep, his head on a pillow, healing scars on his face that shows that maybe a week or two have passed.

Toothless hovers over him, whining and grumbling impatiently.

Hiccup slowly stirs, opens his eyes "Oh, hey Toothless." he whispers as the dragon excitedly nuzzled and nudges Hiccup.

"Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you , bud. Now just-" Hiccup laughed before gasping when Toothless steps on his groin, causing him to sit bolt upright with a hiss and looks around, confounded.

He's in his bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house "I'm in my house. You're in my house."

Toothless tears around the room, knocking things over, far too big for the space.

"Uh...does my dad know you're in here?!" Hiccup asked, eyes widen.

Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging, he eyes the rafters... and leaps up onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.

"Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw, come on…" Hiccup says distressed and shifts to get out of bed...

Then pauses...

Sensing that something is wrong. He gulps and peels back the covers slowly.

What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.

His booted foot touches down and followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second leg, It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.

Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg, he raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through.

Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it, he winces and stifles the pain "Okay...okay…" Hiccup gasps in pain tries to move only to stumble on the first step but Toothless catches his fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him.

The chestnut boy smiles and pats his head "Thanks bud." he whispers and leans on him like a crutch, they take a few steps together, their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door.

Hiccup nips at his bottom lip and pries it open, revealing a monstrous nightmare flapping outside the door.

Hiccup yelp and slams the door closed, he turns to Toothless, alarmed "Toothless? Stay here, bud." he said and turns back to the door.

Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again.

He peeks outside, his eyes widening, he allows to door to swing open, he gasp as he notices that the Monstrous Nightmare, was carrying Snotlout on its back.

"Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!" Snotlout yelled and grinned as a class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a variety of dragon.

Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza, no one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight.

Under the framework of a massive barn, a Nadder blasts fire onto a metal brace.

It steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape, Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth.

He shows a viking what he's found, the viking pats his head.

Another viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to check it for size.

Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step, he pouts at the older man "I knew it. I'm dead." he whispers, slapping his forehead.

Stoick laughs "No, but you gave it your best shot." He said and puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him, he gestures to the transformed village "So? What do you think?" he asks.

Hiccup blinks and just shrugs, amazed.

Below, the plaza, villagers take notice "Hey look! It's Hiccup!" a man yelled making everyone else rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.

"Hiccup, how you doin' mate?" one asks.

Another adds "It's great to see you up and about."

Stoick chuckles and shakes his head "Turns out all we needed was a little more of…" the man said turning to Hiccup and gestures to him "... this."

Hiccup laughed happily and grinned "You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said, rubbing his right arm.

"Well. Most of you." called a voice said as a familiar old man appeared pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly "That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in, Think it'll do?" he asked nodding to the metal leg.

Hiccup looked down, bittersweet coming to terms "I might make a few tweaks."

"Hiccup." a voice called, the red-head boy blinked and glanced around looking for the owner.

A giggle made the boy look up and smile.

"Kari?" he grinned as a small jet-black dragon landed by him and the familiar burnet hopped of.

The dragon made a small cooing sound which made Hiccup laugh "It's good to see you two, Clawless." he grinned rubbing his neck.

Kari giggled and walked over to the boy and titled her head.

"Hiccup…" she called softly that made the other shiver and blush.

Hiccup suddenly yelped when the girl suddenly pulled him to her, pressing her lips against his in a soft and gentle kiss.

The kiss was soft, it was light but enjoyable.

Kari blushed and pulled away, she smiled shyly as all the viking around them hoots and hollers at them.

Hiccup even got a few "get in there, boy."

Kari titled her head and put her arms behind her back "Oh, and I love you two.." she giggled.

The green-eyed boy blushed redder and scratched the back of his head "…..I….um…yeah.." he laughed and smiled more at the burnet.

"Now, that's what I've been waiting for." Gobber grinned, crossing his arms as Stoick shakes his head.

"I'm to young for grandchildren, you two." he said shaking his head.

The two teens blushed more while Gobber suddenly put his hands on Hiccups head "but I'm not.." he laughs before he presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail.

"Welcome home."

Suddenly Clawless lifted her self up from her back legs and let out a loud coo that was followed by another coo from across the village.

Then a bigger jet-black dragon appeared.

Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting vikings under his weight "Night Fury, get down!"

Toothless landed next to his mate and the two nuzzled each other before turning to their riders and let out loud whines making the two glance at each.

Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup, the two pieces click together, forming a single shape, he's whole again.

He rotates the pedal, the new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it.

Hiccup approves.

"You ready?" Kari asks on top of Clawless, who let out her own roar.

Hiccup laughed and looked down at Toothless "are you?" he asked, making the dragon snort out an excited 'yes' from his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.

"This... is Berk, It snows nine months of the year...and hails the other three follows, Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people who grow here are even more so, The only upsides are the pets, While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have…" Hiccup mumbled as he and the others leaped into the air their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky, rocketing far above the village.

The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicoloured dragons, Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the blinding sun.

Kari giggled and looked up at him "that's my b-boyfriend.." she thought before giggling more..

"... dragons.!"

_**Note: the ending of the movie, but the beinging of the T.V show, so stay by lol**_

_**Hiccup-14**_

_**Kari-13**_

_**Astrid-14**_

_**Snoutlout-14**_

_**Fishlegs-14**_

_**Ruffnut and Tuffnut-13**_

_**But in the next chapter they will be older.**_

_**Hiccup-17**_

_**Kari-16**_

_**Astrid-17**_

_**Snoutlout-17**_

_**Fishlegs-17**_

_**Ruffnut and Tuffnut-16**_

_**Okay, So many of you might be upset since I've gone back and deleted the horrible 'lemons' I'm sorry but I've gave it ago and It would seem that I'm just not the person to write them. I can't help but feel sad and guilty for writing them, if you don't like it then plz go look for a story that will give you what you want, because you won't get them here anymore.**_

_**And besides, this is a children's film so please people, understand.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Note: Ah, the beginig of the T.V show lol. I hope you guys like it.**_

Chapter 17

"This is Berk, for generations it was Vikings vs. Dragons…the battles was hideous. Then one day, a couple years go everything changed…..we met Toothless and Clawless. And together we have shown people that instand of fighting we could live with them."

A short brown head girl, glanced down from her spot on the back of a jet-black, cat like dragon with bright blue eyes, the girl smiled lightly caressed the back of the dragons neck "you ready?"

The girl then flicked her long brown hair, out of her face as the dragon let out a loud cry, pulling her long black wings in and making the two sky dive towards the ocean under them.

The girl smiled and tighten her grip on the pure white settle.

The dragon slashed her wings out and began to spin before they hit the water, they pulled up making a tornado of water, follow them back into the air.

The brunet nipped her bottom lip and pulled back making the jet-black dragon roar and flip backwoods, letting the water fall back to the sea like rain before she short of through the clouds and flipped a few times.

And then the two, backed flipped and gently circled a large cliff in the middle of the blue water.

The brunet smiled as the dragon landed, gently between a chestnut boy sitting on a slightly larger jet-black, cat like dragon and blonde head girl sitting on a large chicken like dragon.

Both gave her warm smiles as she signed and rubbed the back of her dragons head.

"You did great, Clawless." she smiled and leaned back, stretching out her arms giggling.

The brunet had straight long brown hair that hit mid-back before it spiked out in ever direction, she also had a pair of bright amber eyes that sparkled in the sun-light that lit up the freckles across her checks.

Her body was covered up by an pure white long sleeve shirt with a dark brown furry sleeveless hoody.

The blonde head girl, flicked her blonde locks out of her face, she had a round cherry like face with her own freckles and a pair of bright blue eyes, she was dressed in a slimier outfit to the brunet. Only her shirt, was light blue with dark blue strips and short sleeve with a matching light blue furry body warmer that had matching arm-warmers.

The girl turned to the brunet and grinned "you did great Kari."

Kari blushed and scratched the back of her head with a nervous laugh "thanks Astrid.."

"Okay, Guys best-trick comperition..who's first?" the boy next her said, he had brown hair that was messy and spiked at the ends, his hair had a hint of redness to it.

He was dressed in a long sleeve, black shirt with a sleeveless furry brown hoody, like Kari's, only his head a black lining.

The boy glanced at her with his large green eyes and smiled "you really did do great Kari, so did you Clawless." he said as his own dragon let out yeep and turned to nuzzle Clawless nose.

Kari blushed and nodded "thanks Hiccup, and you two Toothless." she said petting the other dragon, making him purr.

"Err." began a shy voice only to be cut of by another high pitch and manly voice.

"Me." the trio turned to another short, messy head boy.

He was quit small for a 17 year old but then again most vikings where short.

The boy had a pointed face with round buffed out checks and dark eyes almost black.

The brunet held up his arms showing his muscles, as he wiggled slightly on top of a large pure red-dragon "Me." he repeated with a grin, he was dressed in a short sleeve green shirt that had a brown sash going down from his shoulder to his waste and to his other hip, along with an open, black body-warmer.

Suddenly a boy with messy blonde hair peeked out from behind the other, this boy was quit cute but slightly large and round, he had a pair of blue eyes and a button up nose.

He was dressed in a brown laced shirt that had black sleeves, with a long, scarf hiding his bottom half of his face.

"Well…a-actually.." he began shyly, only to be cut of the other boy once again making, the boy grip his large, ball like dragon who whined slightly.

"Me." the brunet growled again, his eyes blinking slightly before the blonde head girl growled and turned to him.

Her blue eyes narrowing at the brown-head boy "Sweet, baby born from a thunder storm, GO SNOTLOUT." She hissed pointing out.

Snotlout shiver before smirking "oh don't worry, we'll go…" he said as his dragon, slowly pushed himself up while growling "and when we go, Hookfang and I will take to the sky and-" he began.

Hookfang let out an amused growl before he dived, down the cliff-side, making the boy scream at the speed.

Snotlout let out a terrified scream as he pulled Hookfang's horns, making him dive up and straight ahead before he spins around and turns to go through a small tunnel and out the other side.

"Oh-No…Oh…No.." Snotlout gasped as Hookfang zipped between rocks and curled round, turning up and down, almost hitting Snotlout's head on a rock "AHHH."

Snotlout let another cry, making Hookfang glance back at him and make a sound, that almost sounded like he was laughing at his rider.

Hookfang rolled his eyes, he zoomed out from the rocks and zipped up into the sky before doing a flip, dived straight into the water.

Snotlout gasp and held his breath, the two swam straight through the water before diving back out and after a few back flips, Hookfang landed back in his spot between Astrid and Fishlegs.

Both bilked and Fishlegs pulled at his scarf slightly while Snotlout looked around with a grin "I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!" he yelled holding himself, tightly before blinking and laughing lightly.

"Err…of cause I am."

Fishlegs smiled and raised his hand "Is it m-my turn?" he asked.

Kari tiled her head and smiled at their shy friend "yep, go for it Fishlegs, Meatlog." she said gently at the boy, who cheered and looked down at his female, Gronckle.

"Ready Meatlog?" he asked, making her let out a soft coo before gently pushing herself form the cliff, circled around the cliff-side before laying back in her spot.

Fishlegs grinned and rubbed her head "that's a new record."

"That was great Fishlegs, she beat her last score." Kari said to the boy, who let out a small cheer and hugged Meatlog's head.

Kari turned to look at Hiccup and shrugged "Gronckles aren't fast dragons, so that is very good for her." she giggled.

Hiccup laughed and nodded in agreement.

Lastly, at the end of the cliff was two teenagers.

Both with short blonde hair that spiked out everywhere, one had a pointed face with a couple freckles a cross his face, the boy was dressed in a grey shirt with a black long sleeved jacket and leaver brown arm bands.

The other was female, her blonde head had a short plat in it, hanging at the side of her face, unlike her brother she had no-freckles on her face. The girl was dressed in a short amber jacket with a long sleeve white shirt that had a matching amber sash around her waste.

The male blonde turned to his sister and fumes his chest "I'll go first!" he said as his sister shaked her head and growled,

"No, it's my turn." she hissed and raised her fist to hit him until Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Guys…same dragon.." he called making the twins freeze and laugh.

"Right.." they said before their two headed Zippleback pushed their selves up.

The male twin, licked his top lip "let's get this thing over with Barf!" he smirked as his sister nodded in agreement.

"You two Belch." she said, patting the dragons, right head before the Zippleback leaps from the rocks and down the cliff side.

The dragon zooms through the air before the male twin pulled leafed "go leafed." he said until his twin suddenly pulled to go right.

"Go right." she said while her twin shake his head.

"Go right.." he cried as the head, he was sitting on curled under his sister's head.

The female twin, suddenly pulled to the other side "no leafed." she said as the two dragon's head, twisted around each other before slamming into each other, and bouncing of a rock side and after a few groans from the dragons.

Belch and Barf throw their heads back making the twin go up into the air, flipping and screaming.

"oh-no WHAAA, this is cool and scary!" the male twin cried, throwing his arms and legs around before he was suddenly grab by the back of his shirt by one of the zibbleback's head, while the other caught his twin before they throw them back into the air and caught them on their necks once again.

After a circle around the cliff side, the Zibbleback's landed back into their spot at the end of the cliff side with a proud smirks on their faces.

"Tuffnut, we almost died." the female twin whispered to her twin who glanced at her.

"Wow, I know…..Ruffnut lets go again." he grinned.

Ruffnut sat up and was about to agree when Astrid cut them with her arms crossed "it's my turn." she smirked before turning to Kari and Hiccup "you guy might want to take notes." she said.

The blonde turned to look at her Nadder "lets go." she whispered, before the dragon roared and leaped of the rocks.

"Okay StormFly, tail flip." Astrid yelled as StormFly flipped and wiped her tail out into the water, then she suddenly leaped into the sky.

"Now twill." Astrid said, her blue eyes narrowing as her dragon started to spin before dodging rocks and flips backwoods.

"Quick, upwould spiral!" The blonde yelled.

StormFly quickly began to spin upholds into the blue sky, Astrid grinned and pumped her fist into the sky.

"Alright StormFly."

StormFly let out cry as she flow back to the cliff-side and landed back into her spot while Clawless made a few coos followed by more from Toothless, obviously commenting on her performance.

"Cool." the twins cheered.

Fishlegs giggled "that was a-amazing." he smiled as Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but can you do it with out the dragon?" he asked cocky before yelping when Astrid punched him in the arm.

"Well, looks like we've got our work cut out for us, Bud." Hiccup said leaning down to Toothless, who roared while Clawless purred and the two nuzzled.

Kari smiled at the boy "good luck." she said making Hiccup grin and wink at her before Toothless leaped from the green rocks and into the air.

Kari gasped when Toothless did a back flip and rocket down towards the ocean and right before he hit the water, he spun up right and zoomed across the water making a large trail of water chase him.

He then twilled around rocks and did a few more back flip.

Toothless let out a loud roar and zipped in and out of large rocks, before zooming towards a ledge.

Hiccup slowly pushed himself up, and when Toothless began to fly underneath the ledge, Hiccup jumped onto the rock and ran across the ledge before jumping of the other side and back onto Toothless's back, the two flashed up into the bright blue sky.

"Yeah." everyone cheered as Kari titled her head and blushed.

Astrid leaned over to her giggling "looks like you man is still the best." she teased making Kari squeal and look down at Clawless.

"Hear that gal? it seems both of our boys, are still number one." she whispered making the dragon purr happily before both gasped when Toothless short, light blue fire at them that created a circle like patron in the air.

Kari smiled shyly.

"yeah…our boys…"

"Yep dragons, must people here, of berk would say life is better since we made peace with them…sadly…dragons are still well….dragons…." Hiccup said as him and Kari made Toothless and Clawless land in their village.

The chestnut turned to the brunet and helped her down "My lady?" he laughed and bowed to her, while Kari bowed back.

"Why thank you may kind sir." she giggled playful, making Hiccup laugh more before taking her hand and the two began to walk through the village looking around.

"AHHHH." a scream was heard.

A woman holding a chicken leg was pulled out of her house, by a terrible terror who was holding the other side of the chicken "bad dragon, let go of my food." she cried.

The terror growled and pulled the meat of the bone and flow away "drop it pesky dragon….huh?" the woman hissed before she jumped when another terror, snatched the bone from her hand.

"Dragons." she groaned and stomped her foot.

Kari looked away giggling.

Hiccup shaked his head with a amused smile and turned to look behind them, to see a Nadder on the roof of a house, and a man under it yelling at it and then his green eyes saw a nightmare fighting with man for his apples.

"Oh my." Kari gasped when she saw, a purple Nadder suddenly run after a sheep and by mistake take a woman's washing line.

Suddenly the two stopped walk, still holding hands and looked up when a man with a long brown beard appeared.

"In coming." he yelled looking up as more then hundred, dragons flow over the village and started to release round green balls.

"Dragon poop."

""Come one." Hiccup said pulling Kari backwoods and in between to viking that was holding up shields to well shield themselves from the dragons poop.

"Ohhh poop, ah that's disgusting.." Hiccup said looking around with a frown, glancing at he two man.

"Hey Mulch.." he said, smiling at the slightly round red-head man.

Kari smiled up at the taller blonde head man with a bucket on his head "Morning Bucket….sorry about the umm.." she blushed pointed upholds with her free hand while the blonde turned to look up.

"Everyday at three.. Their regular at lest, a tip of a cap." Bucket shrugged, scratching his bucket lightly.

Mulch signed "better then the days when it was kill or be killed….Hey, Hiccup we have same fish for that father of yours.." he smiled waving his hook, around before looking at bucket "give the boy the fish, bucket."

Bucket smiled and held up a ripped brown bag, looking at the bag "I've had it already? Did I enjoy it?" he asked stupidly, looking at Mulch who groaned and shaked his head.

Hiccup titled his own head "um no..er.. Well actually Bucket…umm" he mumbled before pointing behind the man.

The blonde turned to see a terror pulling a large fish away, the dragon hissed at them before pulling it behind a house followed by two more terrors making Kari and Hiccup flinch.

"Most of us here, from Berk are willing to take the good with the bad, but their are those, who will never accept the dragons and will do anything to drive them away.."

On the other side of Berk was an old man, glaring up at a Gronkle that was sleeping on top of his house.

"Dragons? Should of known, helps their selves to my food." he hissed picking up the leaved over's and turned round before gasping when he saw more Gronckles eating the rest of his crops.

"My whole filed..GONE! That's it, come on Funguses." he hissed and picked up his trusty sheep, and began to walk to the village, muttering under his breath.

The next day, Stoick was standing outside his hall, looking around, calling out orders to fix his village "fishing boats just came in with a big catch." he said.

Hiccup sat on Toothless, who was curled up with Clawless by the side of the hall.

Kari sat next to Hiccup, leaning against him with her head resting on his shoulder, the boy was scanning and noting the damage caused by the dragons, before he noticed an familiar old man make his way up to his father, holding a sheep.

"Stoick." the old man yelled, making the redhead turn while Gobber signed.

"Ah and here's Mildew with the complain of the day." he said, throwing his arms around.

Stoick simple shaked his head and looked at the old man "you picked a bad time Mildew, I'm in the middle of storing food, the winter is just around the comer."

Mildew rolled his eyes and growled "it's the damn dragons again, those demons are not fit to live along side with men." he said.

Kari slowly looked at him, she raised her head from Hiccup's shoulder and both turned their heads to look at the old man.

Gobber titled his own head "nether are you Mildew, why do you think we build your house so far outside of town?"

"Ah, very well make your jokes, meanwhile these dragon have been flipping our carts." the old man growled and turned around to show a woman flipping her cart back over, she turned to look at him, nodding in agreement.

"Turning people's house into pills of rubbish." Mildew said, nodding to the brunt houses as more and more vikings began to walk towards him, agreeing with him "they have even taken an old man's rest, can't you see these bags under my eyes?" he asked pulling at his eye.

Gobber shrugged "he's right, he's hideous."

"These are wild un-predictable beasts, they even crack this man's skull like an egg." he said tapping buckets…bucket.

"Eggs? I love eggs, scrambled egg, boiled eggs.." Bucket laughed happily while other vikings patted him on the shoulder.

"You need to put those dragons in cages." Mildew said to Stoick.

Toothless and Clawless looked up and whined at their riders, who gently caressed their head, holding each other's, other hands.

"If you don't, they'll push out of our own village." Mildew finshed, making many viking yell in agreement.

"They don't mean any harm, their just dragon, being well, dragons." Hiccup said, hopping of Toothless back, still holding both of Kari's hands and looking over his shoulder.

Stoick nodded in agreement "everyone clam down." he said before turning to Mildew "look, if there's a problem I'll deal with it." he said.

Mildew leaned closer "oh, there is a problem, and I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it.." Mildew said walking away with many viking following.

Stoick walked around in front of a burning fire, Gobber sat at a table cutting into a wooden duck.

Toothless and Clawless was once again curled up against each other and Hiccup and Kari simple stood watching the red-head man, holding hands like normally.

"We can't let dragons run all over the place like they own the place….we could put up signs.." Stoick said looking over at Gobber who looked up from his duck.

"Signs? For dragons?" he asked, his eyes brawl raised.

Stoick shake his head "no, for the people." he said waving his hands out and once again Gobber raised his eyes brawl.

"Signs for vikings? We're not big reader's Stoick."

Stoick groaned and rubbed the back of his head "Then we will build, a large net and stretch it around the village.." he said, turning to look away as once again the other raised his eyes brawl.

"Nets? You do know they breath fire?" he asked as Stoick turned around.

"Look, I know very well they breath fire…aww maybe Mildew was right.." he groaned and hit a chair over.

Hiccup smiled lightly at Kari moved to pick the chair back up, turning to look at his father "err..Dad wait.." he said making the red-head man look at him "What if I deal with the dragons?" the chestnut boy asked.

Stoick blinked "you?" he asked in shock.

Hiccup shrugged "Who else? If anyone can control them I can. I'm the best man for the job.." he smiled as Toothless nuzzled him, purring.

Kari titled her head and smiled shyly at the two before turning to look at Clawless and hugged her.

"Your not a man yet, Hiccup," Stoick said, rising his hand as Hiccup walked towards him.

"Not if you don't give me chance, Dad.." he cried as Stoick glanced at Gobber who nodded.

"Ah, fair enough. You'll have your chance, starting tomorrow." he said making Hiccup smile and rush over to Kari who smiled at him.

"You sure you don't want any help?" she asked, tilting her head.

Hiccup shaked his head "I can do it." he grinned more and leaned down to kiss her to which the brunet met him half way.

Stoick shaked his head.

"I swear Gobber, if I'm not careful I'll end up as a grandparent at this age." he signed, waving his hand around.

The other grinned "well, what do you expected? Their not little kids anymore, Stoick their almost 18...it's been 4 summers since they've got together."

"Kids.."

_**Okay, So many of you might be upset since I'm going back over and deleting the horrible 'lemons' I'm sorry but I've gave it ago and It would seem that I'm just not the person to write them. I can't help but feel sad and guilty for writing them, if you don't like it then plz go look for a story that will give you what you want, because you won't get them here anymore.**_

_**And besides, this is a children's film so please people, understand.**_

_**Hmmm, couples. Many of you have asked to have Astrid and Ruffnut with someone, who do you guys what them with?**_

_**TuffnutXAstrud, SnotloutXAstrid, FishlegsXAstrid**_

_**SnotloutXRuffnut, FishlegsXRuffnut**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Hiccup-17**_

_**Kari-16**_

_**Astrid-17**_

_**Snoutlout-17**_

_**Fishlegs-17**_

_**Ruffnut and Tuffnut-16**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Note: Hello everyone, Okay some have asked about my home-language, since people have looked at my profile..I moved to the united kingdom when I was 9, so I've been learning english since then, I'm 15 now.**_

_**I was born and raised in spain, I'm half spanish and half english, thought I have trouble at english unlike my twin who is amazing at english.**_

_**So thats the main reason why I've used other words instend of the right words.**_

_**I mean come on, I used to use the word special when I meant strange lol wired right?**_

_**I also want to thank, Shasunny for the wonderfuly fan-art of Kari and Clawless, it's really good and I love it lol.**_

_**You can look at it here- **_

_**www . shasunny . deviantart dot com / gallery/ # /d5jktu1**_

_**No-spaces and Dot into .**_

Chapter 18

The next morning the sun was high and a Zippleback chased two terrible terrors around the blue sky.

Hiccup walked into the middle of the village and looked around, his green eyes scanning the village and glancing at the dragons, he pasted.

"Okay gang, there's going to be a few change around here.." he said smirking and looked at a pure purple Nadder trying to steal a woman's food again.

"Get out, shoo." the woman cried holding the wooden box, of food away from the Nadder and quickly ran into her home but sadly the Nadder followed her.

"Hold on, I'll help you, just umm!" Hiccup muttered, when the Nadder turned to him and growled.

The boy shakes his head and raised his hand out to touch the dragon's head "No." he said firmly, his hand touched the Nadder's nose calming the dragon down "alright.." he smiled.

Suddenly the boy gasped, when two chickens ran past him setting the Nadder of and with a growl the purple dragon raced after the animal.

"Hey." Hiccup yelled before hearing a loud thump, spinning around he gasped when a bright blue Gronckle appeared, knocking over things as it chanced after the chickens followed by the Nadder.

"Okay.." Hiccup gasped before hearing more roars, looking up on a cliff, he gasped when he saw two dragoons.

A light purple Nadder and a deep purple nightmare fighting, knocking down sheep, lit on fire.

Groaning Hiccup, leaped over a wall and rushed after the sheep before noticing his dragon flying towards him.

Toothless he called out to him.

"Toothless stop that fight, I'll put out the sheep." he yelled pointing at the two dragons.

Toothless let out a roar and raced over to them, once at the top, Toothless glanced between them and forgot to stop them.

He began to watch the fight, cheering on the nightmare before a female roar was heard from behind him, turning he gave Clawless, who was hovering in the air a sheepish smile and quickly began to try to pull the dragons apart.

Clawless simple rolled her eyes and flow away to find Kari and the other teenagers who could help.

Hiccup rushed straight into the town square, looking around, before dodging dragons Vikings and other things, gasping and shaking his head.

A little way away, sitting on the look out, was a small group of teenagers, looking down at the village "what's he doing?" Snotlout asked leaning for would.

Tuffnut blinked "err…I think he's helping the dragons blow things up…" he mumbled while his twin grinned.

"Cool."

Kari gasped when she suddenly saw her boyfriend slip and fell down a hill.

Astrid blinked and looked at her "wow, um should we help him?" she asked, Kari was about to say something until Tuffnut cut her off.

"Well get to it." he said as Ruffnut quickly added.

"In a minute."

Hiccup smiled nervously after he throw water on the sheep that was on fire "um sorry about that." he said before many he noticed viking running around.

"Three o'clock." blinking the boy looked up and groaned as a green ball zoomed at him.

"Oh-man."

"And it's three o'clock…." Astrid signed and shakes her head as she and the others watched the dragons.

Kari gasped and covered her mouth "oh Hiccup."

….

Hiccup groaned, and ran his hand through his now clean hair "everything hurts." he whimpered sitting on his bed with Toothless next to him and Clawless by the window.

"Even this." he said, picking up the metal leg, before a voice called out to him, smiling the boy put it back on and pushed himself back up to his feet.

"Kari."

Glancing at the two dragons, he held out his arms "I don't look to beat up right?" he asked making both dragon coo.

Toothless made this wired smile, that made Hiccup groan.

"Great, dragon pity."

Kari walked into the room and looked around "Hiccup? How was your day?" she asked concerned.

The green-eyed boy, laughed and rubbed the back of his head "um fun, hanged around village…you know.." he said as Kari smiled and tilted her head.

"Yeah, I do know, we saw you.." she said softly making Hiccup groaned and throw himself onto his bed.

"I'll probley see flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month."

Kari frowned in worry before another voice called out to the boy.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup's eyes widen and jumped to his feet "Dad." he gasped as the man ran into his room.

"Hiccup, what's going on out there? The village looks like a war zone."

Hiccup shakes his head "I know it looks bad, but this is step one on my master-plan." he said throwing his arms out as his father titled his head.

"Oh, so you've got a plan?" he asked, making the boy nodded his head.

"I do? Oh, of cause I do. it's very complex with drawings and several moving parts." he said before putting his arms behind his back "yeah, it's pretty wild."

Stoick blinked and titled his own head "uh-uh well this better be real, because Mildew has steered up the island and if you don't get those dragon under control, they will be calling for their heads." he said before walking out the room.

Hiccup and Kari walked over to their dragons and caressed their heads "don't worry bud, yours and Clawless's head isn't going anywhere." Hiccup said as both dragons began to purr.

Kari turned to look at Hiccup "you have to accept my help this time, it isn't just Toothless on the line." she said as Hiccup signed but smiled at her.

"I know."

….

"That's your plan?" Ruffnut asked the next day.

Kari scanned the rocks sticking out of the walls of the old dragon training arranger.

"Training dragons?" Ruffnut blinked as Tuffnut looked at her.

"Here? where we used to kill them?" he asked, noticing all the other dragons looked nervous and slightly scared.

Hiccup signed and put down a basket "right, because we don't do that anymore, that's why its available." he said putting his hand out.

Astrid slowly stroked StormFly's face "the dragons do seem a little nervous.." she said before turning to look at Fishlegs.

"That's b-because their s-sensitive, Meatlog lost a c-cousin here." he said "we try n-not to talk about it." he whispered at the end.

Kari turned to her boyfriend "well, it's amazing your dad just gave us the ringer." she said softly and gently caressed Clawless before doing to the same to Toothless.

Hiccup blinked "um well..it would be, if he did…um yeah..but he didn't so that's another thing, we should try not to talk about.."

Astrid spins around to face the boy "wait, so we're going behind your fathers back." she asked, her eye brawl raised.

Hiccup shake his head "there you go, talking about it." he said scratching the back of his head.

Astrid rolled her eyes while Hiccup turned to everyone "alright, um everyone, here is the things, the dragons are out of control we want them to live in our world but they can't without our help, they keep blowing things up."

Tuffnut nodded "got it, help dragons blow things up, we can totally do that." he said looking at Ruffnut who nodded in agreement.

Hiccup shaked his head "no, I believe I said.." he began only to be cut of by Ruffnut.

"Here's, how we're going to do it, first we make them really really angry|" she smiled.

"No problem, we anger everyone." Tuffnut laughed.

"You guys this is serious, Mildew wants all of our dragons caged." Kari said looking up from Toothless and Clawless.

"And I don't know about you but that's not okay with me." Hiccup added and walked towards Kari and their dragons.

Tuffnut's eyes widen "your right, she's sorry." he said pointing at Ruffnut who growled at him.

Hiccup smiled and nodded "okay then, the next problem, the dragons are eating ever thing in site." Hiccup said taking out a loath of bread and let Toothless take it.

"And when you want them to put it down. You just gently scratch under their chins and they let it go." Kari said as she stepped up to Toothless and gently scratched under his chin making the dragon purr and put the bread down before leaning more into the girls hands.

"Hmmm-hmmm-hmm." Snotlout said walking over to Hiccup and took the bread from his hand.

"That may work with you and those two, but me and Hookfang go around it a little different." he smirked and walked towards the nightmare before throwing the bread at him.

Hookfang grabbed the bread and leaned down.

"When I want this big-boy to do something, I just get in his face and- DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?" Snotlout yelled, pointing down to the ground.

Hookfang growled and spat out he bread, before suddenly grabbed Snotlout.

"See he put it down…um can somebody do that scratchy thing?"

"hehe, should we help him?" Tuffnut asked while Astrid titled her head.

"In a minute." she smirked.

Kari shakes her head and walked over to Hookfang holding out her hands "Hookfang come here boy, it's alright." she cooed to the dragon.

"Um Kari, that's not-" Snotlout began only to be cut of when he was suddenly standing in front of the other teens, turning his eyes widen and his mouth hanged up.

Hookfang was leaning against Kari hands purring, Kari glanced at him "you shouldn't be so hard with him."

Hiccup laughed and shakes his head "alright, we've got a lot of training to do." he said holding the basket up for everyone "but together, we can keep these dragons under control." he said as everyone took a piece of bread.

…

"huh….n-no dragons.." Fishlegs mumbled as he and the others walked into the village looking around.

"That was easy." Ruffnut shrugged, her blue eyes flashing slightly.

Snotlout put his hands on his hips "lunch?"

"Hiccup, this doesn't look right.." Kari whispered glancing at the boy who nodded.

"I know." he said and gave her hand a small squeeze "if the dragons aren't here then where are they?" he wondered before the group jumped when a loud thump followed by a scream was heard.

"Something tells me that way!" Astrid said before walking towards the direction with the group.

"StormFly?" she blinked as everyone slowed to a stop, to see all the buckets of food everywhere and dragons eating.

Hearing her name, the blue dragon looked up at Astrid before turning back to the fish.

"Hookfang…" Snotlout gasped when he saw the red-dragon eating along side StormFly making the dragon turn around.

Hiccup shakes his head before rushing towards the great hall in time to see his father throwing a brunt log out "they've eaten everything…we've got nothing leaved for the freeze…" he said walking through the doors.

Mildew appeared "I warned you Stoick, but did you listen to me? Noooooo..you put a bunch of teenagers in charge." he said turning to look at the group who simple glared back at him annoyed "now look at what he dragons have done. Caging is to good for those beasts"

"Dad, I can fix this, we was just starting to-" Hiccup began only to be cut of.

"Enough Hiccup, how can I trust you with the dragons when you can't even control your own dragon." Stoick said nodding over to Toothless, who had stag the last fish making Hiccup gasp and sign.

"oh Toothless.."

Stoick walked towards the dorks and throw baskets to Bucket and Mulch.

"Man the boats, we need another catch." both man blinked and looked at each other before looking at the redhead.

"It's to late Stoick, it took us six mouths to catch-all the fish." Mulch said making the red-head spin around.

"Don't say it's to late, we've got to try." he yelled.

Mulch step back "Of cause we do." he laughed and pulled Basket down "don't tell the chef it's to late, your always so negative." he said whacking the metal basket making the blonde groan.

"I don't know what it is with me.."

"Dad, please you got to listen to me, I know dragons better then-" Hiccup began walking, after the red-head.

"Not now Hiccup, I have a village to feed, the dragons have done enough damage, by to-night I want all caged. Understand" Stoick said turning away as Mildew walked up behind Hiccup.

"Bah, you can't just cage these dragons, you need to send them away now." he yelled as more Viking yelled in agreement.

"Your right Mildew…he'll cage them tonight and in the morning, Hiccup will send them of the island.." Stoick said as Toothless stalked up behind Hiccup and purred guiltily .

"Sorry son.." and with that said Stoick turned to leave, while Hiccup looked down sadly.

"Oh Toothless…"

_**Note: okay, so I've got many reviews about the couples you guys want and lemons.**_

_**So many have asked for a lemon between Hiccup and Kari, your getting that...I've already written chapter 19, so the lemon will be put in chapter 20...please remeber this is the frist time I've done ANY thing like this. I will give a ago at Clawless and Toothless one. **_

_**So many of you have asked for RuffnutXFishlegs and AstridXSnotlout and I'm AGAINST have Hiccup with another woman, sorry but that's a big NO-NO, in this story, Hiccup is Kari's and only Kari's.**_

_**I do like the idea of Ruffnut with Fishelgs...but I'm a little uncerten of Astrid with Snotlout...but if you guys want it then, so be it.**_

_**But sorry, I don't really want to make another OC, Kari isn't even mine, I used Kai from BuffyPet's story and changed him into a girl, and then used him as her younger brother.**_

_**BuffyPet is my Twin.**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Hiccup-17**_

_**Kari-16**_

_**Astrid-17**_

_**Snoutlout-17**_

_**Fishlegs-17**_

_**Ruffnut and Tuffnut-16**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Note: Hello everyone, Here's chapter 19 XP **_

_**DeadlyRose1992-I've tried to give Kari more control in this chapters..**_

_**Oh and plz remember this part of the story is like 4 years in the futare...**_

_**Gha I can't belive I've gotten this fair..Anyway Enjoy**_

Chapter 19

"I can't believe we have to send them away." Snotlout gowned loudly, throwing his hand out while everyone sat around a large wood table, Astrid frowned while looking into her bole of soup "It's going to be wired…" she whispered, her blue eyes flashing and a sad smile creeped across her cherry like face "I got used to StormFly's face being the first thing I see every morning.."

"Ever night before I got to sleep. Meatlog would lick my feet." Fishlegs groaned before slamming his head onto the table "who's going to do that now?"

Ruffnut smirked and allowed her brother in the side "I say Tuffnut." she grinned while her brother rolled his eyes "whatever, what time should I be there?"

Kari looked down at the food still on her planet "…Clawless has always been with me since that day…." she thought sadly as an image of the black dragon appeared in her head.

The brunet let out startled gasp when Astrid suddenly put her hand gently on her shoulder "Come on guys." she said making everyone push themselves up before the blonde gently put her arms around the younger brunets shoulder and began to walk with Ruffnut "lets get this over with."

"This is the worst day of my life….we're never going to see our dragons again." Fishlegs hiccupped as the group walked out of the great-halls. The blonde whimpered and hugged his Gronckle who purred gently.

"StormFly..Come one." Astrid whispered as she gently petted the dragon the head before leading her back to the dragon a render followed by the others.

Kari signed and looked down holding her arm while everyone slowly began to put their dragons into the a render, a soft coo was heard from behind her, smiling shyly Kari turned around and forced a strain smile at the dragon looking at her with a sad look in it's bright blue eyes "Oh Clawless, I'm going to miss you so much." she sobbed and hugged the dragons head.

"Goodbye, Hookfang.." Snotlout signed and moved to pet the dragon, only to have the large red dragon spin and rush into the ranger "err um…he's crying on the inside."

"I'm sorry.." Astrid signed and gently scratched the dragons under chin before turning to the gate "now go." she said with her hand raised out making the dragons walk into the gate.

Kari sniffed and kissed Clawless gently, smiling as the dragon tried to return the friendly kiss, Kari rubbed her eyes as she watched the black dragon stalk in behind everyone.

"oh-ah, it feels like big sharp teeth tearing at this um thing in my chest." Snotlout said, pulling at his shirt while Astrid glanced at him "that's what it feels like when your heart is breaking…"

The boy's eyes widen and took a step back, taken back "me? I don't have a heart, I'm not a girl."

Kari signed and turned to look at the wooden gates as they began to close.

"Don't close those gates!"

Jumping, everyone looked up as a black figure flicked around the sky before landing in front of them and roared at the gates while Hiccup jumped of the back and began to pull at the switch until the gate was open and Clawless rushed up to Toothless who let out another roar before nuzzling her nose.

"we are not locking them up." Hiccup said turning to look at everyone as Astrid hugged StormFly before turning to look at the boy "what happen? Did you change your fathers mind? Or are we going behind his back again?"

Hiccup's eyes widen and he began to play with his hands "oh ah one of those.." he mumbled before shaking his head "look, dragons are going to do, what they do it's their nature we just need to learn how to use it."

Kari titled her head "why do I have the feeling this is another one of plans?" she asked while Hiccup turned to her and smiled "ah-ah, Master-plan." he laughed and walked towards his girlfriend who rolled her eyes "of cause..so what is it?" Kari asked, her own smile finally lighting up her face.

Mulch and Bucket leaned over their boat, their net in the water and after a few seconds they began to pull the net up before frowning when they noticed not one fish in their brown and wet net "ah, the nets are empty again.." Mulch signed,

Bucket titled his head "did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it?"

Kari grinned as she and Clawless flow over the boat "good morning." she called softly, before looking up at the boy on a deep-red dragon.

"Snotlout, scare us up some dinner." she called, Clawless let out her own roar before she speed away with her rider.

The boy grinned and wiped his forehead, looking down at the boat.

Bucket hummed and looked up "Dragon Attack." he squealed when Hookfang splashed into the water, right next to the boat.

Mulch watched as the back of Hookfang appeared above the water, circling the boat, before he gasped when many different fish appeared onto their net.

"Hey, thanks dragon!"

Snotlout gasped, blinking furiously as Hookfang swooped out of the water and back into the air, the boy's heart beat in excitement before he let out a loud whoop.

"That's right, that just happen."

…

Hiccup looked behind him at Astrid and Fishlegs "Come on, follow me." he said and let Toothless turned to curl around a cliff.

The boy smirked slightly as he looked down at the old man, working on his farm.

"Afternoon Mildew." Astrid yelled as the old man looked up in confutation, before he gasped when StormFly used her tail to make strikes in the ground.

Toothless let out an amused sound from the look on the old man's face.

"Three o'clock, time for the fertiliser." Hiccup called from over the dragon.

Mildew blinked and turned to look at he boy "fertiliser?" he wondered before noticing many dragons flying over his farm.

"What?"

The old man's eyes grow wide when the dragons began to release many small round green balls, all over the mud.

Fishlegs smiled shyly down at Meatlog "Okay, Meatlog…let I-it go." he whispered gently and giggled at the pleased expression on the girls faces as she began to poo.

Hiccup tilted his head and laughed "Smile Mildew, we just saved you months of work."

…

"And.." Kari said looking over the forest with the twins, her amber eyes noting the many black bore "go!"

"Yeah." the twins whooped as their dragon began to shoot fake fire balls at the bore, making them turn and run.

Clawless let out a loud fire ball, stopping the bores from running away of the village and making the group run into the villages pen.

"WHOOO!" The bunchier cheered as he closed the gate.

"Let was awesome." Fishlegs giggled as everyone began to land by the pen.

Astrid laughed and pushed her blonde hair out of her face "How did you know that was going to work?" she asked, her blue eyes flashing.

"Because their dragons." Hiccup smiled as Toothless landed next to Clawless and the two began to nuzzle.

Kari smiled down at the two dragons before she looked up at Hiccup who blushed under her gaze "and their going to do what dragons do…"

Hiccup nodded and began to clime of Toothless "All we have to do is work with them and not against them." he said and walked around Clawless and began to help the brunet of her back.

"You know who we really should be thanking?" Hiccup said as he circled the girls waste and smiled at her more.

"Their they are Stoick." a voice said behind them, turning they saw Mildew and Stoick walking towards them with Gobber behind them "those dragons don't look like their in cages to me…"

Stoick signed and shaked his head "no…this is not what I asked for…" he groaned and rubbed his forehead.

…

Kari bite her bottom lip as she scanned the old training arranger.

"W-Why dos h-he want us here?" Fishlegs asked, leaning towards her nervously.

Kari smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder "I don't know." she said and glanced at everyone Fishlegs was standing next to her, looking terrified and then next to him was the twins who actually looked guilty.

On her other side was Hiccup, he looked quit prepared for what was to come. Standing next to him was his short cousin, who was nipping his bottom lip, trying hard to stay looking cool and lastly next to him was Astrid who had her arms crossed and was looking down at the ground.

"W-What is Stoick g-going to do to us?" Fishlegs wondered while Ruffnut huffed.

"I'm to pretty for prison." she mumbled.

Tuffnut let out a nervous laugh "where did you hear that?"

"You all disobeyed my orders, and their will be punishment.." Stoick said as he and Gobber walked into the ring.

Astrid rolled her eyes and looked down at the group "I tolled you, we was going to get in trouble." she hissed before huffing to her self "you guys never listen to me."

Hiccup looked down guilty before looking up at Kari as she squished his hand light and let go with a gently smile, nodding to himself the boy stepped forwould "Dad, if anyone is going to get in trouble, it should be me."

Kari's eyes widen before she stepped forwould and took his hand again "and me."

Gobber smiled to himself "young love…." he said making both teens flush a light pink.

"Nope, you all had a hand in this." Stoick spoke up.

Mildew looked over the rains at the group "this is going to be great. It's about to get ugly." he said to his sheep.

Stoick paced in front of the group of kids "You took over this place, with out asking…you released the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here."

The red-head man said before smiling slightly "That's why I-" he began only to be cut by Gobber as he suddenly popped up in front of his friend.

"Your getting a dragon training academy."

Everyone gasped, eyes widen in disbelief.

"GOBBER!" Stoick cried "I wanted to tell them."

Kari giggled and she turned to look at Hiccup while everyone sign in relief.

Gobber signed "I'm sorry, your right. Go ahead."

"Well, you tolled most of it." Stoick grumbled.

Gobber laughed softly "You can tell the part about how proud you are of him." he said as Stoick let out another shriek.

"GOBBER!"

The old man singed and stepped up to the kids "Hiccup, well…what he said." Stoick smiled and pointed back at Gobber as everyone stared at him in excitement "You've all made me proud."

Stoick walked towards the gate holding the dragons "This dragon-training academy is for you." he said and pulled open the gate letting many different coloured dragons out.

"Hookfang, my buddy," Snotlout cried and ran towards his dragon who let out a snort and picked him up with his teeth, happily.

"StormFly." Astrid gasped and hugged the face of her dragon while everyone else rushed towards their dragons.

Hiccup slowly took pulled Kari towards the last two black dragons walking out, before both released each other's hand and wrapped they around Clawless and Toothless's head.

"Hey, Bud." Hiccup smiled and stroked the back of Toothless's head.

Kari gently kiss Clawless check "I missed you."

Mildew let out a growl "I'll get those dragons yet." he hissed and turned to walk away.

Stoick walked up behind Hiccup and Kari "Now all you have to do, is train them."

Hiccup laughed "not a problem dad." he smiled "and after all I've these." he said petting Toothless and Clawless on the head before winking at Kari.

"uh-hum." a voice called making them look over towards their friend.

"And them…two…"

Kari laughed before she jumped when Hiccup suddenly grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, closing the cap between the two while many familiar coos and whoops was heard around the couple.

"AH-AH." A voice called, pulling apart, both teenagers turned to Stoick who had his hands on his hips.

"None of that, I'm not being grandpa yet."

Gobber grinned and patted him on the shoulder.

"But I am."

"GOBBER!"

Hiccup smiled and shaked his head, he scanned everyone with the dragons and laughed to himself.

"Dragon's can't change who they are, but who would want them two? Dragon's are powerful, and amazing creatures."

Kari glanced at the old training ring and giggled "Berk, training academy, Cheesy yet catchy." she said looking at Hiccup who laughed before both closed the cap between them once again.

"And for as long as it takes me, I'm going to learn everything to learn about them…."

"Wouldn't you?"

_**Note: okay, Thank you for all the great reviews I've been sent, Love you guys lol **_

_**Ages:**_

_**Hiccup-17**_

_**Kari-16**_

_**Astrid-17**_

_**Snoutlout-17**_

_**Fishlegs-17**_

_**Ruffnut and Tuffnut-16**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Note: Okay, so some may be upset that I wanted to deteled this chapter, we'll I didn't but I won't be wirting anymore. Understand?**_

Chapter 20

"Here on Berk, we made peace with the dragons, we're finally living and working together…..and it only took us three hundred years…there's only one slight problem….we forgot to tell the animals…."

Two dragons swapped through the air, before they landed in the animal pen and roared at the sheep.

"Ah, not again." Mulch signed as he and Bucket hushed the dragons way "you come on now. Going on, get….you know your not supposed to be in here."

Mulch then turned with an small bucket and walked towards a cow "come on, bud, time earn your keep." he said, putting a stole down and sitting on it.

Bucket hummed as he opened a chicken coop and picked up a red bird before frowning in confusition "no eggs..um..chickens lay eggs right?"

Mulch signed and rolled his eyes "do we really need to go over this again?"

"No.." Bucket said before picking up a sheep and looking under it.

Mulch groaned and shaked his head "apparently, we do." he mumbled before pulling the man "pay attention, Bucket."

The red-head man, waved his hand at a sheep "wool." he said before nodding to the chicken coop "eggs." and finally, he pointed towards the black cow "milk."

Mulch signed and shaked his hands "is that so hard now? See?"

Bucket looked around, nervously making the other groan "ah, watch." Mulch signed and walked towards his cow and leaned down "you just take the utter, and pull." he said as he gently pulled the utter, only to frown when no milk splashed out.

"Oh-ho, I think we're empty." Mulch gasped, his eyes widen "that's not good…."

…..

On a snow cliff, stood two black cat-like dragon, on their backs was two humans, dressed in heavy furry coats.

The smaller dragon let out a teasing roar before jumping onto her stomach and began to race down the snow.

Hearing the teasing tone, the other dragon purred slightly before erupting into another roar and took of down the snow after her.

"Yeah." Hiccup cried as he and Toothless, catched up to the girls who giggled and circled around a tree, before Clawless used her tail to flick snow at her mate.

Toothless blinked before looking at his lover, and smirked at her giggling form before flicking snow back and hitting both dragon and rider.

Kari gasped when white snow littered her brown hair and clothing, she turned and glared at the laughing boy, leaning down to Clawless "Okay girl, lets get them."

Clawless let an agreeing purr before she wiped out her tail straight and scanned the tree's approaching.

"What are they up to?" Hiccup wondered to Toothless as they watched the other dragons tail.

Kari smirked as she noticed a tree with a lot of snow stuck in it's brunches "That one."

Clawless roared, pushed herself forwould before wrapping her tail around the tree and just as Hiccup and Toothless was about to pass, Clawless released the tree with such force that the snow was thrown from the tree at landed on the other two.

"Hey!" Hiccup cried, wiping the snow out of his face, while Toothless blinked and blow the snow out of his nose with a growl.

Kari glanced over her shoulder and giggled "it was her idea. But I approve." she laughed making Hiccup smirk.

"So it's like that." he said and patted the dragon.

Toothless let out a roar and speed back down the cliff after the girls.

Hearing the roar, Kari looked over her shoulder and laughed "Clawless, their back~" she sang as the two boys appeared next to them.

Hiccup smiled at her before tapping Toothless head, making the dragon stretch out his wing and blocking the girls view.

"Hey." Kari gasped and tried to look around the wing before looking at the boy "not fair."

"I have no idea, what your talking about." Hiccup shrugged innocently as Toothless pulled his wing back making Kari gasp and duck, missing the stretched out branch.

The brunet glared ahead, before seeing a large pill of snow, smiling and tapped Clawless head making the girl shoot a purple ball of fire at the snow, making the pill blow up, sending snow at the two boys and vibrations up the hill.

"Kari!"

The girl looked back and smiled "did I do that?" she asked, with a playful smile.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the girl, before he blinked when he heard rumbles from behind him, looking over his shoulder, he gasped when snow began to roll after him.

"oh-oh." The boy gasped, and turned back before pulling up on Toothless, making the dragon squeal and try to take of, several times before noting they can't, looking back, Hiccup gasped "His tail-fin is frozen."

His green-eyes looked at the snow, before he turned to look at the girl in front of him "Kari."

The brunet, hearing her name, slowly turned around and gasped at the snow "Clawless." she yelled making the dragon jump into the air.

Toothless tried to follow but failed and fell back to the ground.

Hearing the two's scream, Clawless and Kari turned back and gasped "Hiccup! Toothless!" she gasped as she watched Hiccup crawl down Toothless's tail and try to brake the ice on the tail-fin.

Her amber eyes scanned the place and noted Hiccup and Toothless was sliding straight towards a ditch, letting out a cry, Kari patted Clawless head making the dragon roar and rush towards the other two.

When the two by the boys, Kari leaned down to grab the boys hand "Kari!" Hiccup gasped when the two held each other's hands.

Before both screamed when the four was pushed over the edge into the ditch, followed by the snow.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Kari?" Hiccup called in the darkness, his green eyes scanning the ice around him.

"O-Over here." a voice called, turning towards the voice, Hiccup began to crawl towards her, "where's t-the dragons?"

"I don't k-know." Hiccup called, his hands stretched out before something warm filled them.

It was silence for a while before Kari let out a soft sound "um…H-Hiccup…."

"Yeah.." Hiccup mumbled while the other nipped at her top lip.

"That's not m-my arm….or my s-shoulders.." she whispered softly.

Hiccup blinked in confutation before he released what he was _holding_, letting out a soft squeal, he ripped his hands away and looked away blushing.

Kari narrowed her eyes, trying to see him in the dark before shaking her head and slowly moving forwould.

The boy gasped when Kari suddenly pressed up against him, her head resting against his chest "K-Kari…"

"Do you t-think we'll ever get out of here?" she asked, her voice braking slightly, she sniffed slightly when she felt the boy slowly sit back against a peace of ice and gently stroke her hair "w-what if w-we die here?"

"That won't happen, I'll g-get you o-out some why or another.." Hiccup said softly and nuzzled her hair.

"I'm s-sorry.." Kari whispered as Hiccup gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Hiccup blinked and tilted his head "w-why?" he asked softly, and kissed the top of her head.

Kari sniffed again and slowly pulled away "because I-it's my fault w-we're stuck here, i-if Clawless d-didn't shot that snow t-then we p-probley would b-be on our w-way home, not stuck in here, where we're going to di-" she began only to be cut of by a pair of lips pressed against hers.

Hiccup slowly pulled away and smiled "I don't care, I c-can never be angry at you." he whispered before leaning forwould again and clamed her lips once again.

Kari signed happily as the boy pulled her closer and gently asked for entice, and after a while, the brunet shyly open her mouth letting the other in.

She was also so nervous, they had never done a kiss likes this, everything the two had ever done was all innocent.

She jumped when the red-head boy, gently massaged her tongue with his own before the two began a game of mouse and cat, which surprisely she won. And after a while, the two wrapped their tongues around eachother.

By the time the two pulled apart, Hiccup noted that his hands hand moved from her hair, to the top of Kari's be-hide, while her hands had moved into his messy red-hair.

"I-I won.." Kari whispered shyly as Hiccup rested his forehead against hers.

Hiccup smiled at the brunet "only, because I-I'm a nice guy." he teased, making the other blush and giggle.

"Right, o-of cause, that's w-why I won..huh?." Kari asked, panting softly after the kiss while Hiccup raised an eye brawl.

Hiccup licked his lips "D-Don't believe me? I'll prove it to you." he smirked and claimed her lips again, and in before Kari could even think about what was happening, Hiccup pushed his tongue through Kari's pale lips.

The brunet shivered as she began to play cat and mouse with the other.

When the two pulled away from eachother, panting, their checks painted a light pink colour, the two rested against their foreheads.

"I tolled you…so…"Hiccup panted with a soft smile, Kari rolled her eyes.

Kari smiled "okay, your tongue is so m-much stronger."

Hiccup grinned and laughed "damn straight." he said playfully before running his hands up Kari's sides and swallowed.

(Lemon…can skip, if you want…)

He glanced down at Kari with a unsure smile before he slowly ran his fingers back down the ends of her coat before leaned forwould and took her lips again.

Kari shivered, her body suddenly heat up when Hiccup ran his fingers around to her front and began to un-button her winter-coat, and once he had un-button the last button.

The green-eyed boy ran his fingers up her body and began to push it, over her shoulders, until her light green coat was down her body, leaving her, in her normal light grey shirt.

When Hiccup pulled away, Kari blushed and looked down nipping at her bottom lip, she felt overwhelmed with heat that she had to blow a few hairs out of her face.

"W-We don't have to k-keep going…we can stop.." Hiccup whispered softly as Kari looked around at the light blue ice around them, and finally the moon light shined over the ice, lighting up the small ice-cave.

Her amber eyes wondered around the cave "beautiful.." she gasped at the glowing ice before turning to Hiccup who was looking down, his checks a bright pink colour. Kari titled her head as she began to notice the hard bump, pressing against the area, slightly above the place between her legs.

Blushing more, Kari leaned forwould and lightly kissed the boys neck making Hiccup jump and turn back to her smiling girl.

"K-Kari." He gasped, his own body heating up more and more, Kari smiled and rested her head against his neck.

"I-I'm ready.." she whispered gently making the Hiccup's eyes widen and gently hugged the girl tightly "I-I trust y-you Hiccup…"

Hiccup gulped and licked his lips before leaning forwould and clammed her lips again, only this time the girl nervously began to un-button Hiccups own dark green coat, and once she got to the last button, the green-eyed boy shoved his coat of his shoulders.

Kari gasped as Hiccup pulled away, he gave her an concern look, asking if she was already. The amber eyed girl smiled, and lightly kissed the boys nose "I'm fine…just n-nervous…" she whispered, shyly.

Hiccup smiled and ran his hand along Kari check to her neck "your beautiful.." he said, trying to clam down her's and his nerves.

Kari blushed, and leaned into his touch before moving forwould and put her arms around his neck to kiss him while his fingers traced up and down her back, before Hiccup leaned back and nipped at her neck.

Kari's heart thumped harshly in her chest as the boy softly suckled her neck, leaving a hickey.

Hiccup leaned back and looked at the red-mark that was light up with blue, moon-light, the boy smiled and tilted his head "there, so now everyone…knows you're my…gal…" he whispered, making Kari look down and smile more.

"O-Okay…Hiccup…" she giggled lightly and soon the green-eyed boy join in before both slowed to a stop but with amused smiles.

Kari titled her head and gently pressed her lips to Hiccups, making the boy shiver and kiss back with slightly more force.

A soft moan escaped the brunet as she felt the other's fingers, run down her back and slowly slip under her grey shirt. And lightly felt Hiccups fingers dace against her back, until they reached a soft and much smoother peace of clothing then what anything, he had every felt before.

Gulping lightly, Hiccup know he had finally reached a female under-clothing.

Pulling away from the girl, Hiccup smiled wearily at the girl and asked once again "are y-you sure you want to keep going? We can s-stop now if you want?" he asked gently.

Kari looked to the side "…H-Hiccup….I'm r-ready….really.." she said, resting her head in the crook of the boy's neck, she breathed in a large buff of air as she felt the boy's trembling fingers slowly hooked the back of the bar.

"I-I'm…unhooking it now…" Hiccup whispered, his voice hitching at the word 'unhooking' and ever so slowly, the boy unhooked her bar, his hands frozen, flat on her middle back.

Kari smiled slightly, she could hear the boys heart thumping harshly in his chest "Hiccup, it's f-fine…" she whispered, her checks flushed more.

Hiccup nodded "r-right…"

Kari looked up at the boy and titled her head "Hiccup….y-you've been asking m-me, if I was ready…b-but are you?" she asked, her amber eyes soften more as the boy's own eyes flashed.

"I'm ready." he answered quickly, and breathed in air before he slowly his hands around her sides and as his fingers bruised the sides of Kari's bust.

He swallowed and gave the girl one last glance, before he moved his hands right onto them, cupping the two mountains, he could fell the small hard pebble in each hand, pressed into the palm of his hands.

"…." Kari looked down, trying to keep her nerves clam.

Hiccup licked his bottom lip "K-Kari…are you..alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine…." She said shyly.

Hiccup nodded and slowly began to move his hands softly around her chest, his green eyes never leaving, Kari's bend faces "Kari, please…l-look at me.."

Kari gasped softly, and slowly looked up to meet his green eyes with her own amber eyes, she tried to keep her eyes open, she felt ting sparks of pleasure spread across her chest as the boy began to gently rub his fumes at the bottom of them.

"Kari…." Hiccup blinked, his green eyes looking away as Kari bite down on her bottom lip hard "am I making you feel good? I'm not am I? Damn it…I'm really am a loser. I can't-"

Kari smiled gently and pulled his hands from her chest and giggled softly "H-Hiccup…it felt g-good." she whispered before leaning forwould and pressed her lips against Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled into the kiss before the two pulled away from eachother, Hiccup stared into her amber eyes "I-I…want to….go farer.." he said gently, brushing her brown hair out of her face.

Kari smiled and leaned back slightly, her amber eyes scanned around, slightly shy about her body.

She glanced around, once again before she slowly hooked her fingers around the edge of her shirt. Swallowing, she slowly lifted the shirt from her body and blushed even more.

Hiccup gasped and scanned her top body, he licked his top lip and felt the area between his legs grow even tighter.

"I'm….I-I….um." Kari whimpered shyly, lowing her eyes, she had never shown anyone her body before.

Hiccup smiled more and titled his head "Kari, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." he said making the girl gasp and look up.

"R-Really?" she asked.

Hiccup hummed and nodded before he gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, Kari let her head fell back would when the boy attacked her neck making her arms wrap around his neck.

Kari gasped at the feeling of Hiccup's lips and tongue on her skin "H-Hiccup…" she moaned softly before, she her breath hitched and her body jumped when the green-eyed boy move farer down her neck, to her chest.

Her body shivered as she felt the burning, hot, wet muscle circle her nipple and the next thing the brunet know was that the small pleasure she was felling, suddenly became more intense around her chest.

Hiccup smiled and pulled away from Kari with a soft 'pop' he looked at Kari, who was panting.

"H-Hiccup…" Kari panted gently.

Hiccup simple pushed himself forwould and pulled her into a passionful kiss, making Kari shiver. She ran her hands down from his neck and over his chest, they stopped for a while before she moved her hands farer down past his stomach and stopped at the edge of Hiccups shirt.

Kari pulled away from Hiccup, lost for breath once again.

Hiccup licked his lips again and nodded before pulling away and reached to the ends of his shirt, after a few seconds, he smiled at the girl before he pulled the grey shirt over his head.

Hiccup looked around "I'm a little chunky, aren't I?"

Kari giggled and shaked her head "no, your perfect." she smiled and hugged the boy, pressing her body against his.

"Even with my stomp?" he asked, resting his head against her shoulder, Kari smiled and kissed the boy's check.

She hummed gently and brushed a few hairs out of his faces "even with your stomp."

Hiccup smiled and pulled back before he pressed his lips against hers, he gently put his hands on the back of her head, pulling her closer.

After a few seconds the two pulled apart, both panting harshly.

Kari blushed and looked down "I-I don't know w-what to do…next…" she mumbled shyly, looking down, her amber eyes flashing softly.

Hiccup nipped at his bottom lip, and smiled "…I…well..I do.." he said making Kari look at him, the boy laughed nervously "w-well…last summer…I..um began to dreams…of doing things with you.."

Kari let out a soft gasp, and looked down blushing "o-oh.."

"A-And…Gobber gave me this….book…um.." Hiccup ran his hand through his hair lightly "and in t-this book….it tolled, how to m-make a w-woman…feel g-good.."

Kari jumped and looked at the boy more "a-a book…about….that _kind _of _thing_.." she asked, blinking more as Hiccup nodded.

"…Kari…Gobber said boys my age gets a copy of this book…" he said shyly "it's a viking tradition, that on a boys 16th summer, they get give this book from their god-parents…that's why Gobber gave it to me and not m-my dad…he'll give it to our son."

Kari blinked and leaned back "our..son?" she asked shyly.

"Err, I-I mean…I just t-thought…" he mumbled, looking down nervously before jumping when Kari hugged the boy and kissed his him, on the lips, before pulling away and smiled shyly "what, if we have a d-daughter?"

"We won't." Hiccup smiled, confidence making Kari title her head.

"I'm pretty sure, it doesn't work like that." she giggled at the green-eyed boy who smiled.

Hiccup grinned and leaned forwould and kissed the girl on the nose "we'll see, I know same pretty good witches."

Kari rolled her eyes and kissed the green-eyed boy once again, and the next thing she know, she was on her back with the boy on top of her.

"H-Hiccup." She gasped as the boy smiled.

Hiccup nibbled his bottom lip "S-Sorry…I'm still….um..yeah.." he mumbled shyly and he gently rubbed his bottom half against Kari's hips.

The brunet gasped at the hard _thing_ pressed against the place between her legs.

"Kari.." Hiccup whispered and nipped at her neck "I-I know…h-how to make y-you feel good….if you let me.."

Kari's eyes glassed over and her heart thumped harshly in her chest "o-okay..Hiccup…but slowly and gently.."

Hiccup smiled and nodded before he raised himself onto his knees, he scanned her body, before he moved down to her bottom half.

Kari was nervous, she still couldn't believe, her and Hiccup was going this farer, it felt _so _un-real, like it's dream. Granted, she has dreamed about this a couple of times, but she had never _believed_, she would be _doing_ it.

Suddenly, the brunet felt a tugging on her shorts. Kari froze and looked down slowly and watched as Hiccup slowly and gently pull them down her hips.

Hiccup glanced up at the girl, the two kept eye contacted as Hiccup gently began to pull down the silky, female panties.

Kari made a small squeal, leave her lips as she was now completely naked, in front of the boy.

Hiccup smiled at the girl, before he leaned down and pressed his lips against the top of her stomach, and after a few seconds the red-head boy, began to leave butterfly kisses down her stomach until he came upon the top part of Kari's womanly-hood.

Kari's breath hitched, she began to tremble as Hiccup slowly pulled her legs apart.

"R-Relax, it'll f-feel really good…" Hiccup whispered, his green eyes lit up as he scanned the womanly-hood, before he leaned forwould and gently nipped the top with his tongue, making Kari jump at the action.

Kari's lips curling in, as she felt Hiccup nip at her again, using his tongue to circle the small pink bump hidden under the hood of woman-hood. Making the girl shiver and let out a soft moan, before she arched her back when the boy suddenly sucked on the bump.

"H-Hiccup!" she squealed loudly, her face a bright red colour, her hips twitching as the boy grasped her hips and traced his tongue down to a small, hot and sweaty hole.

Leaning away, Hiccup smiled shyly and closed his eyes before tilting his head and slowly letting his tongue leak out of his mouth, and into the pink hole.

Kari closed her eyes tightly, she nibbled her bottom lip as her bottom half of her bottom, twitched and arched more as Hiccup slowly and gently began to thrash in and out with his tongue.

"H-Hiccup!" Kari moaned, her heart thumping hard in her chest, tears building up in the corners of her eyes.

Hiccup smiled at the soft moans escaping the brunette, before he slowly pulled away and tilted his head, his green eyes staring into her teary brown eyes "d-did I hurt you?" he asked, before smiling when Kari shivered and shaked her head.

The green-eyed boy, slowly pushed himself up onto his knees, he glanced back down at the girl before, he slowly began to unbutton his pants and began to wiggle out of them.

Kari blushed, she had a good view on the budge, hidden underneath the boy white, sheep skin boxes, her amber eyes flickered around nervously before she pushed herself up and looked into Hiccups eyes.

Her hand slowly reached out, she ran two fingers over the bump making the boy moan and blush, looking down shyly. Kari giggled and moved her hands to cup his face, casing the boy to look up at her "I-I…I love you!"

Hiccup blinked and smiled "I love you two.." he said before leaning in and claming her lips.

As soon as their lips connected, Kari moved her right hand into the boys hair while letting her other hands gently slip down to the bulge. She ran her fingers across the harden, clothing before caressing the bump, making the boy whimper and shiver.

"Ah…" Hiccup gasped and pulled away, putting his forehead against her's, his green-eyes closed, his lips tightly in a line, his checks glowing red as Kari moved her fingers to the waste-band and after a few seconds, she slipped into the hot clothing.

Her fingers wiggled as they searched around for the hot and hard peace of flesh.

Hiccup jumped when the girl finally wrapped her hand around his almost painful member.

"K-Kari~" he moaned when the brunette tugged gently on him, his hips arched and slowly began to rock against the pale hand, hidden under the clothing.

Kari smiled softly before speeding up her hand, making the red head cry out in pleasure before he squealed and pulled her closer, closing the cap between the two.

Kari blushed as hot and wet liquid, splashed against the palm of her hand. Smiling lightly, she pulled her hand from the clothing and looked at the white cum, clenching to her hand.

Hiccup glanced down at the hand before smiling nervously, he slowly took her elbow and licked the liquid, making Kari blush before leaning forwould and popping, one of her fingers into her mouth.

Hiccup licked his lips before gently laying her down onto her back, he smiled at shyly "I-I need to p-prepare you…" he whispered softly, Kari tilted her head and looked down.

"P-Prepare?" she wondered softly, Hiccup nodded and nipped at his bottom his lip before he ran two fingers down her stomach and stopped at the top of her woman-hood.

He looked into her eyes before moving them to her hole and pushing in gently, making the brunette flinch and tense up "relax.."

Kari breathed in, feeling the fingers slid in and out before twisting and turning, it burned a little, before melting away to light pickles of pleasure, as she felt the finger gently dig in more before softly pulling away and pushing back in.

"O-Oh…." Kari squealed, her face braking into a pleasure filled expression "H-Hiccup!"

The boy looked up and smiled before gently pulling away, his green-eyes twinkle as he slowly pushed himself up onto his knees and looked down at the girl "r-ready?"

Kari looked up and blinked, her lips twitched before she smiled, innocently at the boy "I-I….Hiccup…I'm r-ready.."

Hiccup smiled and nodded, he slowly crawled over the girl and gently raised her leg up, the brunette shivered and tensed when she felt the hard head, brush against her hole.

The boy gazed down at her "I'm entering now.." he whispered and began to push in, making the brunette flinch, and whimper. Hiccup nimble her bottom lip as he gently massaged her shoulder and whispered gently words into her ear, while pushing his hips forwould.

Hiccup jumped lightly as he suddenly was stopped by some sort of wall, which was warm but soft.

His green eyes glanced at the girl before pulling out and pushing in, braking whatever wall was blocking him.

Kari let out a painful squeal as her body tensed up and tears began to build up in the comers of her eyes.

"K-Kari, I'm so s-sorry.." Hiccup whispered, gently pressing his lips against the girls, he gently licked her bottom lip before he ran his tongue into her mouth. The boy ran his fingers through her hair, while their tongues danced together.

After a while, Hiccup pulled away and smiled, making the brunette tilted her head "y-you…you c-can move now…" she whispered, her hips twitching slightly.

Hiccup gulped and gently began to rock his hips against hers, his heart thumping harshly in his chest. He licked his bottom lip, his green eyes staring deeply into her amber eyes, his breathed in hard before pulling out and pushing back in.

Kari tensed and whimpered, putting her arms around the boys neck and arched slightly when the boy suddenly brushed up against a special area in side her "H-Hiccup…" she moaned softly.

Hiccup smiled nervously "where?" he asked, his green eyes sparkled "here?" he grinned and brushed up against the spot again, making said girl gasp and shiver.

Kari dug her fingers into Hiccups shoulders as he began to speed up, each thrush, hitting the young girl's special spot, making said girl's toes curl in and through her head back with a soft moan.

"K-Kari…." Hiccup groaned and buried his faces in crook of her neck, his hips twitching with each movement.

Kari let a soft whimper and she titled her head, a large knot formed in the pit of her stomach, she tighten her arms around the boy "H-Hiccup…I-I'm…" she squealed lightly as the boy slowly turned his head and smiled at her, his round face flushed.

"M-Me to…" he whispered, closing his eyes tightly and pressed his lips to the girls as suddenly the two let out loud squeals and felt their body shiver against eachother.

Panting, the two pulled away from eachother, Hiccup smiled at Kari, and rested his head against her forehead "I love you…"

Kari smiled at Hiccup, her amber eyes shined lightly "I-I love you two…" she whispered and sealed him in a kiss, once again. Before Hiccup gently pulled out and twisted his body next to her.

The girl smiled and rolled over to rest her head on his chest, she smiled shyly at his beating hard.

"Hiccup…" Kari mumbled softly.

Hiccup hummed softly, twilling his finger in her brown-hair "Hmm?"

Kari glanced around the ice walls and frown slightly "do you hear that?" she asked sitting up as suddenly bangs echoed around the small hall.

Hiccup's left eye raised as he sat up and scanned the ice "I don't know…" he frowned in confusition.

It was quite until a large bang above them erupted, sending small rocks of ice down, showing a bright blue moon "wow…"

"T-That's beautiful.." Kari whispered, her eyes shining before two cat like heads appeared in the large hole, staring down at the two.

Both teenager's face grow pale "Toothless….Clawless…"

"Hm.."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Note: Hello everyone, Here's chapter 22 XP **_

_**Oh and plz remember this part of the story is like 4 years in the futare...**_

_**Gha I can't belive I've gotten this fair..Anyway Enjoy**_

Chapter 21

"Ah-ah…hmmm…" Gobber nodded his head as he circled the pit-black cow, his grey eyes zipping back and forwould "ah, here it is.." he said before turning to Stoick "Just as I thought, she's not giving milk, none of the animals are."

Stoick sakes his head and walks towards his friend "We know that, we want to know why?"

"This reminds me of the time I moved my mother in with my goat. She was mean and nasty, the goat was so scared, she couldn't give milk!" He said, scratching the back of his head.

The red-head man, signed and rubbed his chin "so? What does this mean?"

Gobber throw out his hands "mothers and goats don't mix, neither does farm animals and dragons." he said nodding to the cow and then to the dragon "we stopped fighting the dragons, so now their around all the time, animals are spooked." he said and as if to prove a point, a small group of sheep fell the ground when a dragon flow over them.

"Like I said, spooked." Gobber laughed, as suddenly cries of pain was heard, turning they watched Bucket whimper holding his head.

Mulch blinked "oh-ho, your bucket isn't growing tight, on you, is it?" he asked, rising his hands up.

Mulch shakes his head more "no, I'm just fine~" he cried loudly before falling to the ground with a whimper, Mulch rushed over to him and checked him for injures.

"Well, when ever is bucket tightens up like this, it means there's a storm coming." Mulch said, looking at Gobber and Stoick.

Bucket looked and frowned "n-no storm, e-everything fine."

"Bucket?" Mulch signed making the other whine.

"No, I don't want there to be a storm, if lighting hits my bucket, I could lose more of my brain." he said before crying out and holding the bucket on his head more.

Mulch blinked and moved to touch it, before leaping back "oh-oh, that's one tight bucket, the tighter the bucket, the bigger the storm."

"Ah, that's crazy. Storms don't hit this early in the season." Stoick said with a frown, his eyes darting over the place.

"And besides, who ever heard of predicting the weather with a bucket." Gobber said, holding his hook out and looking at the red-head man "ha, that's what's chicken bones and goose feet are for."

Mulch signed and walked forwould "If you recalled, that bucket of his predicted the blizzard of orphans."

Bucket looked and groaned "that was a bad one, it took us a week, just to dig Mildew out."

"And the rest of our life, to wonder why we even bothered." Mulch mumbled turning to look at Bucket then back to Stoick "Trust the bucket, Stoick."

Stoick raised his head and shakes it "you trust the bucket Mulch, I want a second opponent." he said, turning to walk away, followed by Gobber.

The two walked towards the docks, where a old woman stood in front of an old house.

Stoick stepped forwould "Elder, we came for you wisdom, is there a storm coming?" he asked, softly as the woman moved bags of sand around, before grabbing her walking stick and began to write into the wood, strange letters.

"Ah, Don't worry Stoick, I can read this." Gobber said stepping forwould and looked at the letters "what do you?" he read out, before blinking in confusition "huh?"

The elder rolled her eyes with sign and pointed to her house, both men turned to see the old building board up and many sand-bags littered around the house, holding different things down.

"How can you be so sure? Was it the chicken bones? Or the goose feet? " Stoick asked, leaning forwould.

The elder signed once more and began to write into the wood again, Gobber looked down and nodded his head "she says, she could hear bucket screaming from way up here."

…..

"And then the dragons, used their wings to bloke the ice." Hiccup said, as he and Kari was now sitting very close to eachother, under the watch-tower with the other kids.

Fishlegs blinked and smiled "I-I've never h-heard of such a t-thing, not e-even in the book of d-dragons."

"Yeah, it's amazing, is as if their protective insets kicked in." Kari smiled as Clawless moved to next to her, purring as she petted her on the head.

Hiccup nodded in agreement and turned to look at Toothless "who would of thought, the dragons that we fought for years, come to our rescue."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for t-them we would of frozen to death." Kari said, with a soft smile.

"Y-You know, you could of used your own bodies to keep eachother w-warm!" Fishlegs said making Kari and Hiccup re-think their time in the ice-cavern and blushed looking down.

"Err…" Hiccup nipped at his top lip and rubbing the back of his head as Kari put her hands on her lap and almost curled in.

Snotlout watched the two before gasping "no-way!" he muttered before jumping to his feet "you two, did it."

"W-Wha?" Hiccup yelped when his cousin grabbed him by the front of his shirt and began to shake him.

"You did, didn't you?" he yelled before blinking when Hiccup's face grow another red colour.

Astrid looked at Kari before moving to sit next to her, with a gentle smile "did you really?" she whispered making the brunet jump and look at the blonde.

"Um.." Kari blinked and blushed more before nodding "y-yeah."

"Really? What was it like?" Ruffnut asked, rushing up to the girls.

Snotlout finally let go of his cousin "damn, my younger cousin became a man before me…" he muttered to himself before turning to the girls "Hey Astrid~" he said in sugar-sweet voice, making said girl look at him.

"If your cold." he said rising his arms out and making a kissing sound, as the blonde glared at him, before elbowing one of the wooden stands that had snow on top, making the snow fall and land on the boy.

"Hey!"

"Hey Hiccup!" A voice called to him, the boy looked down and saw Tuffnut.

Hiccup smiled at the boy "hey, tuff, we was wondering where you was!" he said, waving at the blonde.

Tuffnut nodded before turning to look over his shoulder "your father is looking for you, he looked anger."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and stood "he looked anger since the day I was born!" he said walking to the side of the tower with Toothless, he turned to look at Kari and smiled.

Kari returned the smile and moved to stand, only to be pulled back down by the two blondes.

"Sorry Hiccup." Astrid shrugged with her hands on Kari's shoulders.

Ruffnut was leaning against the two girls, with her allow on top of the brunet's head "Kari's staying with us, we have girl talk."

"Yeah, like what happen between you two." Astrid said nodding her head as Ruffnut smirked.

"And all the dirty details." She added with a wink.

Hiccup blinked and blushed lightly, turning to look at Kari who was staring at her lap, wide eye and bright red "o-okay, see you later." he said before, climbing on to Toothless and took of into the sir.

….

Stoick walked around a fire, Goober, Hiccup and Toothless stood on the other side watching the older man "there's a bad storm coming, we could be locked in, we may not be able to hunt for months."

Hiccup shakes his head and steps forwould, his hands raised out "But it's to early, we're in the middle of winter, desperation winter isn't due until next month." he said, his green eyes sparkling.

"According to the elder, the storm is soon." Stoick said, looking at his son who walked towards him, his hands raised out again.

Hiccup looked up at his father with a pout "But what can I do? I can't control the weather." he said nodding to the window and back to his father who frowned and shaked his head.

"No, but you and Kari can control the dragons." he said and turned around while Gobber blinked and looked around.

"Speaking of which, were is the young gal?" he wondered making Toothless look at his made a small goggle.

Stoick rubbed his hands together "if they don't stop scaring the animals, we won't have any thing to life of." he said, when the door to the hall open and Mulch and Bucket appeared "Ah, any luck?"

Mulch looked down before giving the man, the milking bucket, Stoick signed as he noticed it was empty "Not a drop, and this is after yanking on that poor yak for three hours." Mulch said before all the men turned to look at Hiccup, who was standing innocently, with his arms behind his back.

Hiccup hummed and looked up, he paled when the men contused to watch him, he glanced at Toothless before stepping back "It's not like the dragons are trying to be scary, they don't even eat farm animals, they eat fish."

Gobber laughed and walked around the fire "true, but their huge, they breath fire. A now we've made peace with them, their everywhere, the animals are terrified of them."

Stoick nodded and walked out behind Gobber "and that's where you and Kari come in, and say you'll fix's this."

Hiccup looked down before nodding "okay, but how long do we have before the storm hits?"

Mulch looked at Bucket before turning to the boy "about a week."

"No problem, more then enough time." he said with a smile before Bucket let out a cry and grabbed his head.

"Um, concretion, three days and six hours." Mulch said, holding up three fingers with his spare hand.

"O-Okay, less time…may be more of a problem…." Hiccup mumbled, looking around and Toothless seeing his rider in stress made a small coo sound to the boy.

…..

Kari looked up at the blowing wind, making the metal and wood shiver at the wind. She listened to the creaking dragon training ring.

"Come one big boy. You can do it." Hiccup groan, pushing one of large black cows into the ring, Snotlout grumbled pushing the back.

Hiccup gasped "Come one, you'll like them once you get to know them." he signed as Kari walked up next to him.

She gently petted the head "I know dragons look scary, but their just big scale recitals." she said softly.

Tuffnut laughed and pointed to Snotlout, who had walked to stand next to him "yeah just like Snotlout."

Snotlout blinked before grabbing the back by his t-shirt and raised his fist, ready smack the boy "you're the guy…right?"

"No." Ruffnut said in a girly voice.

Kari smiled slightly and rolled her eyes before yelping when StormFly and Hookfang snapped at eachother, scaring the cow.

"O-Okay, so w-what if we looked at t-this from an a-animal protective." Fishlegs said, he slowly dropped to his knees and began to crawl around "Hello, m-mister dragons. I'm just a l-little sheep, w-walking doing sheep things….bahh!" he said crawling past Hookfang.

Hiccup titled his head and glanced at the three sheep on the other side of the ring, they did not look impressed.

"Bahhhh." Fishlegs moaned before glancing up at Hookfang and looked over his shoulder "you know h-he doesn't s-seem t-to.." he began only to be cut by a loud roar from the dragon, making the boy rush over to Meatlog and hid under her "sorry, but I-I'm siding with t-the sheep on t-this one."

Hiccup signed and stepped next to the sheep "look, I've learnt that when you have a positive time with something your scared of, it isn't so scarier anymore." he said picking up a sheep that tried to run, before putting it back down next to the other two sheep. "okay, off you go boys."

Kari titled her head and watched as the boy pushed the sheep towards the dragons "and that's what we have to do with these sheep, prove to them they haven't got anything to…" Hiccup trailed of as Hookfang blow fire at the sheep, sending them running.

The brunet gasped and catched the smallest sheep, Hiccup rushed up and quickly put out the dancing flames on the wall.

"And at this rant, we'll never get any milk or eggs.." Hiccup groaned and smacked his face

_**Note: okay, Thank you for all the great reviews I've been sent, Love you guys lol **_

_**Ages:**_

_**Hiccup-17**_

_**Kari-16**_

_**Astrid-17**_

_**Snoutlout-17**_

_**Fishlegs-17**_

_**Ruffnut and Tuffnut-16**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Note: Hello everyone, Here's chapter 22 XP **_

_**Oh and plz remember this part of the story is like 4 years in the futare...**_

_**Gha I can't belive I've gotten this fair..Anyway Enjoy**_

Chapter 22

Wind blow harshly across the small island, howling echoed across the village as black and grey clouds appeared in the sky.

Stoick watched the sky before shaking his head and walked towards Gobber "Ah, just as I feared. We haven't had time to fully stock the food house." he said, leaning down to pick up a peace of wood and carry it towards the great hall.

"If this storm is as bad as we think it is, we'll never going to survive." the red-head man said "we're going to need everything we can get from those chickens and yanks."

Gobber signs and rising his hands "I', not really good with leaving my fate in the hands of a brainless bird and a big hairy beast that sleeps in it's dung."

"Luckily, our fate isn't in their hands. It's in my sons." he said and open to his mouth "an Ka-" he began only to be cut of by the other.

"And your daughter in-low."

#~#~#~#

Hiccup let out a small yelp as he jumped over four chickens running past him.

Astrid growled as she spins around and grabs an angry cow by it's horns while Snotlout dives for one of the many chickens.

Kari nodded to Ruffnut, and leaps to the side making a sheep that was standing by her, spring towards the blonde who dived for it.

Tuffnut let out a high-pitch scream as he tighten his grip of a black cow, as said animal made a run for it across the hall again, followed by Astrid.

"Another way for the animals, to over come their fear. Is to show them that dragons our afraid of things two." Hiccup said nervously, as the group of kids slowly walked to him, holding their heads or behinds.

Astrid looked and hummed "remember Magnus the merciless?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"oh-oh, he was a very scary guy!" Ruffnut peeped in, her eyes flashing as Kari nodded.

Kari pushed her brown hair out of her face, with a small and gently smile "I was afraid of him until I learnt that _he_ was afraid of the dark." she said, giggling lightly as Astrid laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Me two."

Tuffnut grinned "so during the day, merciless." he said, waving his hands out.

Ruffnut stepped forwould behind her brother "and at night….Tuffnut." she said with a sly smile on her face making her brother spin around and punch her in the arm "ow."

"Hey, that's a big problem." he mumbled quietly.

Kari smiled and nodded her head "I was just saying, that knowing he was scared of something made him less scarier to me."

Hiccup walked towards the basket behind her and leaned into it "so lets show the cows, that dragons are afraid of something two." he said holding up two smoked eels making both Hookfang and StormFly roar and back away.

Astrid watched the cows faces and grin a little "I think it's working~"

Hiccup smiled smugly before gasping when he dropped a eel, and said eel moved toward Hookfang. The dragon spins around and using his tail he throw a small sheep across the hall.

Kari gasped and rushed towards the other side, she stretched out her arms and caught the poor sheep before it could hit the ground. The brunet then turned and walked towards her boyfriend, who was leaning over, pulling at his hair.

"Don't worry." she said, putting her right hand on his shoulder, making Hiccup look up.

"Worried? I'm not worried, do I look worried?" he said, with a goofy smile.

….

Thunder crashed above the village.

Stoick stood in front of the great hall, watching as the villagers walked up the steps "carry everything you can, can't tell how long we need to be kept down underground."

The red-head turned to see Mulch carrying Bucket up the steps "how's Bucket doing?"

Mulch looked at the man and signed "not good…"

Suddenly a loud rumble echoed across the skies, making everyone look up.

Stoick walked towards Bucket "Mulch, I'll take care of Bucket, you and Gobber go and find the kids and bring them back here." he ordered, taking a hold of Bucket.

….

"Hey!" Astrid yelled, rushing towards StormFly as she tried to snap at chickens. The blonde pushed against her dragons mouth "clam down."

Kari leaned down and picked up the terrified chicken and followed Hiccup towards the dragons.

"You know what I'm learning from this? Chickens are, well chickens." he said to Kari who smiled at him and nodded.

"Well they are called chickens." she said as Hiccup let a amused smile slip onto his face and he and Kari released the chickens back to the ground.

"I suppose so."

Fishlegs hummed "w-why don't we show t-them how m-much they have incoming w-with the dragons?" he asked when the other gave him confused looks making the boy sign "t-they both lay e-eggs right? A t-terrible terror laid one l-last week." he said turning and picked up a large, purple like egg and put it in front of the birds.

Kari titled her head as she watched the chickens rushed towards the egg and hoped on top of it.

Hiccup smiled and step forwould "alright, see. An egg is an egg right ladies?" he asked before gasping when the egg exploded and a small red terrible terror was born "until lit explodes."

Kari gently picked the dragon up and nuzzled it's stomach "aww, so cute."

Snotlout watched the brunet before elbowing his cousin "watch out cous, it seems your woman wants kids." he whispered.

Hiccup looked at the boy with a smile "and who says I don't?" he asked walking away leaving his cousin, jaw hanging "oh, and I mean now." Hiccup laughed at his expression.

Kari looked up from the terror and titled her head "hmm? What?" she asked, clueless as Hiccup walked towards her and shrugged.

"Nothing." he smiled.

Suddenly two men appeared at the gates "everybody out, the storm is here." Gobber yelled, walking into the hall and looking around.

"Ah." Hiccup gasped as he watched Gobber smack the cows behinds "wait, we haven't made any progress with the animals."

Gobber picked up a chicken and looked at the boy "your father wants everyone in the great hall."

"Take the others, I need to stay and keep working with animals, their still afraid." Hiccup said.

Gobber put his hand on his shoulder "you can't get notch with a frozen chicken. We need to get the animals in the farm house."

"…."

Once everyone was out of the ring, Gobber signed "so much for farm house."

Mulch looked at the frozen houses "we need to find another place to hold them."

Hiccup turned around and held out his hand "in the great hall?" he said as Mulch titled his head.

"So we're going to have the dragons and the animals under the same roof?" he asked as more snow fell "we know that won't work."

Hiccup signed "we have no other choice."

Kari shivered as a large buff of wind blow at her, almost knocking her backwoods if it wasn't for Clawless behind her, using her head ti push the brunet back up onto her feet.

"T-Thanks girl." she whispered and petted the dragon who purred at the warm touch, before gently leaning her human towards the great hall, her blue eyes flickering to the other dragons who was also shadowing their humans in case of something.

Kari jumped when lighting flashed down and knocked over a tree, scaring many animals and making them rush away.

Hookfang seeing a few cows rushing his and Snotlout's way, used his tail to smack his humans head.

"Ow, Hookfang.." the boy moaned holding his head before noticing the animals, holding his arms out he grinned "I've got this under control." he said before yelping when a Cow used it's head and knock him out the way.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, okay….everything hurts." he whimpered, holding his backside.

Hiccup groaned as he dived for a sheep, only to miss.

"Hiccup." Kari gasped and leaned down to help him back up "you okay?" she asked gently, the boy looked at her, he noticed her checks was rosy red from the snow, and that her shoulders kept shivering.

"Are you?" he asked concerned, to which Kari blinked in surprise before smiling and nodded.

"Fine." she said before blinking more when Hiccup grabbed her hand and led her towards Toothless.

"And where are you two going?" Gobber asked, watching as Hiccup put the girl onto Toothless back before claiming in front of her.

Kari smiled and nuzzled Hiccup's shoulder before wrapping her arms tightly around his waste, leaning closer to get more of his body warmth.

Hiccup looked at Gobber "we're going after them."

Gobber shakes his head "forget it, we'll never round them up in this storm."

"With Toothless we can, we have to try." he said, tugging on the rains, making said dragon lunch into the snowy sky "If I don't, we stave to death."

"Your father would kill me if I let you two go out there." Gobber yelled as Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes before tugging on Toothless more.

"Don't worry Gobber." he yelled over his shoulder as Toothless flow away.

Clawless whined watching the three before turning to see the other kids on their dragons.

"Get back here, all of you!" Gobber yelled before signing and turning to look Clawless "mind giving me a lifted to get Stoick?"

….

Kari whimpered as Toothless blow out a ball of light, Hiccup looked back at the others "you find as many as you can, bring them back to village."

Fishlegs trembled " c-can we swing b-by my house, I'd like to g-get my heavy coat." he said, holding himself.

"Check this out." Tuffnut said, punching himself in the face "I'm so cold, I can't feel my face." he said before Ruffnut smacked him "didn't feel it."

Ruffnut growled "that takes all the fun out of it."

Kari peeked over Hiccup's shoulder and gasped "l-look." she squealed, pointing towards the small group of animals.

"See them, right bud?" Hiccup said, patting Toothless on the head, to which he responded with a roar and race towards the animals.

"C-Cows to t-the left." Fishlegs called, Meatlog scanning the many animals, before both yelped when Hookfang flashed past them.

"Chickens to the right." Snotlout said over his shoulder making the other boy cry out a loud and hurt 'hey'

Flying closer to the ground, Snotlout leaned over to look at the birds "chickens, this way…wait, where you going?" he squealed when Hookfang tried to fly away, looking up, the boy gasped when they almost hit a tree.

Fishlegs and Meatlog followed the sheep "H-Hey, come this way Sheep." he called softly "bah-Bahhhh" he called before grinning "hey, it's working." the boy said proudly before gasping when him and Meatlog got caught under a fallen tree.

"I got them!" Astrid yelled as she and StormFly short over the tree and after the sheep. Before StormFly used her tail-spikes to circle the sheep, stopping them from running away "got yah!"

"GHAAAAAA!" Snotlout cryed as Hookfang raced across the ground, knocking over StormFly's spikes and letting out the sheep.

Astrid looked up, her pale lips pressed together angrily "Snotlout! What are you doing? Your all over the place." she hissed.

The boy glared down at her "you try herding chickens with a dragon that doesn't listen to you." the boy squealed before Hookfang back flipped.

The blonde shakes her head before noticing Toothless "Kari! Sheep." she yelled to the girl, who peeked at her and nodded.

"Hiccup." She said and leaned to the right, making the boy nod and steer Toothless after the sheep.

Suddenly a small sheep let out a loud cry as it slid across the ice and of the side. The sheep screamed in fear before gasping when a pitch-black paws grabbed the sheep, a cat-like face peered down at him and grinned while letting out small purrs, before placing the baby sheep down and watching as two bigger sheep appeared.

"Good job, Toothless." Hiccup smiled and patted the dragon.

Suddenly StormFly appeared with Astrid who covered her eyes "the storm is getting worse, I can't see anything." she asked, Kari hearing this turned around and leaped of Toothless back, making said dragon growl loudly and spin around to grab her.

"Kari!" Hiccup yelled and reached down to grab her, but the brunet quickly ducked under both boy and dragon. She rushed towards the sheep and picked up the baby "we can't j-just go back."

Hiccup frowned before nodding and turning Toothless around "come on bud, give us some light." he said, leaning back. Toothless let out a loud roar and shot out a blue ball of fire across the sky, lighting up the white snow "lose cow, three o'clock."

"See them." Tuffnut yelled and moved his and his sisters dragon, the two head zipplebat grabbed the cows and shot into the sky "I got the cows."

"Put me down, right now!" a voice yelled, the blonde looked over his dragon and paled when he saw Gobber and Stoick, tugging on his dragons ear, he released the two man.

Gobber pushed himself up with a growl "Do I look like a cow to you?" he yelled, his eyes narrowing before noticing the large black cow next to him.

Kari turned around at a soft purring sound, a soft smile crawled across her face and she raised her arms up "Clawless." she squealed and hugged the dragon.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder before Toothless landed, the boy jumped of his dragon and walked towards his father, who shakes his head "you shouldn't be out here Hiccup."

"Dad…" Hiccup began, his voice hitching "I'm sorry I let you down…"

Stoick signs and puts his hand on the boys shoulder "Its not your fault son…I'm taking you back.." he said as Gobber walked towards them, his non-hooked hand on Kari's shoulder.

"Which way?" He asked as Clawless rushed towards her mate, nuzzling eachothers faces.

Stoick rises his hand out "follow our tracks…" he said, blinking as he and Gobber turned around and saw no sign of foot-prints.

"So much for that idea.."

Fishlegs whimpered as he and the others made their way towards them "S-Sir? What d-do we do n-now?"

Stoick looked at the boy before turning to look at everyone else, all the kids was shivering, arms warped tightly around their bodies "everyone, come together.." he said, rising his arms out to the kids.

Hiccup nipped at his top lip before putting his arms around Kari, who smiled thankfully to her boyfriend before both moved closer to the older red-head man.

Ruffnut sniffed, rubbing her hands along her arms, Fishlegs seeing the only girl by him cold, smiled a little, unsure before he put his arms across her shoulder. The blonde looked at him questionly but was to cold to ask, so she simple moved closer to the warmth.

Classless whimpered, lacing on the cold ice. Toothless looked at his mate concerned before noticing the humans, nuzzling her face he let out a soft purr before she turned her head to the humans. Nodding both night-furrys turned to look at the other dragons and called out them, making turn to look at them.

Hiccup blinked, hearing Toothless let out a soft purr, he turned to look at the dragon and gasped when he watched the dragon use it's wings to block the ice. Kari hearing Hiccup turned to look over her shoulder and she to gasped making everyone else look around and notice all the dragons surrounding them, blocking the snow with their wings.

"What are they doing?" Stoick asked, confused.

Kari smiled and looked at the man "Their protecting us." she said softly as Hiccup nodded "it's their natural instinct."

Suddenly the dragons began to shoot out fire in the snow to make a small fire.

"O-Ohhh." Fishlegs smiled when Meatlog blasted fire rocks out to keep him warm.

Suddenly Toothless and Clawless heard soft cry's, looking over their shoulders they saw the small family of sheep, trying desperately to keep the baby warm. Running towards them, both dragons used their noses to push them towards the ground of humans.

The baby sheep looked at all the different dragons before looking over its shoulder and called out to the other animals and after a few seconds many different animals began to come into the circle.

Kari smiled and looked up at Clawless "well done girl." she whispered and raised her hand out to the dragon, she gently patted the dragon on the nose before doing the same to Toothless who purred at the touch "you two bud."

Stock smiled and patted Hiccup and Kari on the heads "your dragons are really something."

Hiccup looked at Kari both kissed before he looked up at his dad "yeah, they really are." he said softly before pulling the brunet closer, and watched as the dragons began to throw fire into the air, to protect them.

"Are dragons really are special" Kari whispered softly as Hiccup nodded in agreement and kissed the top of her head.

"_We made our peace with the dragons, when they saw we could trust them. Turns out they actually have instincts to protect us….all of us. Life on berk, just got a little warmer."_

_**Note: Did you notic it? I've began the little jounery for Fishlegs and Ruffnut, still not sure about Astrid **_

_**okay, so I have this idea I've been talking with Rolo-chan about. Should I have Kari act wired in the next few chapters and then when Heather appears, should I have it reviled that she's pregnant and then she give bearth when I write the chapter 'gift from the night furry'? Is that two fast or just right? **_

_**Ages:**_

_**Hiccup-17**_

_**Kari-16**_

_**Astrid-17**_

_**Snoutlout-17**_

_**Fishlegs-17**_

_**Ruffnut and Tuffnut-16**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Note: Hello everyone, Here's chapter 23 XP **_

_**Oh and plz remember this part of the story is like 4 years in the futare...**_

_**Gha I can't belive I've gotten this fair..Anyway Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_"Everybody needs a place in the world, some people are born to theirs. Some people discovered theirs, while others make a place for their selves. But then the world around them changes and the place they made is gone…"_

Kari ran her hand through her long brown hair, she signed as she scanned the training ring. Sitting on one side was the two blonde twins and Snotlout while on the other side sat Fishlegs with the blonde head girl and short brown head boy.

"Every dragon had it's own unique abilities that gives it a special place in the world." Hiccup said, reading from the book of dragons, he and Kari stood in front of a large rock with many white lines "witch one makes the best wilding torch?"

Suddenly Astrid throw her hand in the air "Deadly Nadder!"

Fishlegs grinned and nodded "It can us m-maltase flame b-burns with the h-heat of the sun." he said.

"Correct." Hiccup said and smiled as Kari moved to add another mark onto Astrid's side of the rock "point to team Astrid."

Kari looked over her shoulder and smiled nervously "score now, 100 to ten."

"And you stared with ten." Astrid said making Fishlegs snicker and the younger boy giggle lightly.

Tuffnut growled and glared at them "Oh yeah? Well the games not over." he said before blinking and holding his chin "wait…what team am I on?"

"Next question, what is the shot limit of a hideous zibbleback?" Kari said softly, she smiled and whipped her forehead "t-team Snotlout."

Astrid smirked, her blue eyes twinkling. She leaned down to the 15 year old "I don't think they can count that high." she laughed as the boy blushed and smiled shyly at her before he nodded in agreement.

"Oh really? Lets find out." Ruffnut said as her dragon appeared behind her, she smirked and laughed when the dragon began to shot at them.

Astrid gasped and grabbed the younger boy "get down!" she cried and all ducked as six fire balls shot past them.

"Ah, it look about three." Tuffnut said, holding up his fingers while Ruffnut slammed her fist down "tolled you we can count that high."

"It's six, your half right. Five points." Hiccup said and Kari quickly added on the points.

"Yes." Ruffnut grinned and high-five the other two "we're up to 30."

The short brunet looked over his desk and blinked "but….that makes 15..." he muttered to himself and turned to look at Astrid who gently helped him up.

"You alright?" she asked softly, making the boy nod while Kari quickly ran to him.

She pulled him up to look over him "Kai are you alright? your not hurt right?" she asked concerned, scanning his arms and legs.

"Oneesan, I'm fine. Astrid pushed me out the way…." he said before blushing and looking at the older girl "t-thank you."

Astrid smiled and nodded before turning to glare at the group across the ring "alright it's our turn. What happens when you shot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder?" she asked before whistling calling StormFly, who growled and throw needles at the other group, pinning them to the wall.

"No fair, she didn't give us enough time to answer." Tuffnut groaned as Snotlout jumped down from the wall.

He huffed as he looked at the girl "oh yeah? I have a question, what happens when I set Hookfang on you?"

"Okay guys, that's enough training. We did great work here today." Hiccup said nervously and gasped as he watched his cousin clime onto HookFangs sleeping neck.

"Be prepare to face the monstrous nightmare." he yelled and gently slammed Hookfang on cheek, waking the dragon up but also spooking the poor dragon and setting its self on fire.

Kai's eyes widen and he stepped behind Kari, he shivered as he peeked at the dragon again and whimpered.

"WHAA." Snotlout cried and jumped of his dragon, he ran across the ran and into a bucket of water "this is the fourth time this week….ahhhh…..sweet relief…"

Hiccup frowned and walked towards his cousin "Hookfang never flames up when your riding him, is he okay?"

"Maybe he just realized who his owner is.." Astrid shrugged, with out look up. She and Kari was tiring to clam the younger boy down, Kai had been terrified of dragons and the group had just began to get the younger boy to trust them, the only dragon he trusts seems to be a terrible terror by the name Roxas.

Two years after the village had made peace with the dragons, Hiccup had found a strange egg in the forest. When he found out it was a terrible terror egg, he decided to give it to Kai, who wouldn't leave the house back then.

Hiccup and Kari was able to get Kai at lest stand 2 feet from a dragon with out running away, after a couple of months the egg hatched into a golden coloured terror.

They named him Roxas, after the forest guardian. It was rumoured that the forest guardian had golden hair, so the terror had remind Kai of the guardian.

Roxas was a pure yellow dragon that had a white stomach and white spots on it back with tiny orange wings and bright blue eyes.

Kari signed and looked up before gasping and covering her mouth.

Astrid blinked and looked at the brunette "Kari? Are you alright?" she asked before gasping when the brunet rushed out the ringer.

"Kari?" Hiccup blinked and quickly rushed after her.

~#~#~#~##~#~~

Kari smiled nervously at the boy "I'm fine." she shrugged innocently "I must of eaten something of.

"Again.." Kai said, walking towards them before gasping and rushing to a tree, he blushed when a familiar small dragon leaped down and nuzzled across his neck "Roxie~"

Kari smiled at her younger brother, she whipped her mouth "I'm glad you found that egg." she said, looking at Hiccup and taking the small cup of water.

Hiccup nodded and grinned he opened his mouth to speak but was cut of as Kai suddenly turn to face them "Gobbers acting wired." he said, nodding over to the men as Roxas let squeal and nuzzled Kai's neck.

"Wired…" Hiccup muttered as he and Kari looked at eachother and walked towards the man.

"Cather around, come on everyone." Gobber called as he stood in front of desk with a bunch of weapons behind him "You may think these dragon killing weapons have no more use."

Gobber then turned around and pulled out a long-sword "This sword is now a lovely butter knife." he said and to prove a point, he used the sword to spread the butter only to have plate containing the butter to crumble "Err…It's also great for making bread-peaces."

Gobber looked at the peaces of plate before looking at vikings who stared in shock, Gobber coughed and turned around "Moving on."

"Oh Gobber…" Kari signed and shakes her head before disappearing towards the man as Mildew walked up behind the boy.

He gasped and covered his mouth "Now this is a dark day, a great dragon slayer selling his weapons as kitchen things. Hmm-tut-tut"

Gobber turned around his weapons and pulled a spiked ball on a stick "Next, how about this err…" he blinked and looked around as a fly flow past him "Err, Fly swapper." he said before throwing it at the fly that landed on his desk making his weapon brake it.

Gobber gasped and blinked confused "haha…Also good for getting ride of unwanted tables…" he smiled uneasily before walking towards the stone-shooter "Now for the ladies of the house. How are you going to protect you home from invaders? No problem when you have big-barter.." he said and tapped it before gasping when a stone went flying into a vikings house.

Gobber gasped at everyone leaving "Wait, I haven't cleaned out my toucan yet." he before rubbing old-barter "it's okay big-barter, will find a place for you.."

"Not for me.." many vikings said and began to leave as Kari walked back to Hiccup, she looked at the old man who laughed mockly and shakes his head "Ah, it's hard to watch. Especially for you ah Hiccup, the feelings of guilt tearing at your insides?"

Kari frowned and glared at the man "Watch it Mildew, I have a brand-new butter knife and I'm not afraid to use it." she said, holding up the long-sword Gobber had moments before.

"Hey, I was just saying that you two put him out of business with your little peace-pack." he laughed walking away as Hiccup pouted.

Kari frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder "Hey, don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." she said, before resting her new sword against her right shoulder.

Kai laughed as he petted Roxas before he looked up at her "Brand-new buttering knife huh?" he smiled as Kari shrugged.

"I liked the idea of it." she hummed and followed Hiccup away she looked over her shoulder "Mom said be home by 6 o'clock after you day-lesson with miss-buttercup."

Kai rolled his eyes and nodded "yeah-yeah, I know..stupid herp-gardening lesson." he grumbled and turn to walk up a the hill.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Hiccup rocked his legs back and forwould as he stared up at the stars with Clawless and Toothless behind him with Kari leaning against Hiccups side with head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waste.

"You know Gobber made this for me…he taught me everything I kneed to know to make your tail, I need to find someway to help him…" Hiccup signed as Kari hummed and closed her eyes before they heard a loud thump.

Hiccup looked down and saw Stock walking in, he signed and sat down in his chair. Kari yawned and rubbed her eye before following Hiccup down the steps to the older red-head man.

"Taught day at cheifing Dad?" Hiccup asked as Stock looked at him and rubbed his forehead "I was all over the island, I married the spender girl to the slickers boy, then I went down to the fields were kids was tipping over cows. Then back up to the newlyweds to settle an argument."

Kari hummed and quickly moved to get him a cup of beer "I guess their honeymoon is over. Some times I wish their was two of me…So how was your day?."

The brunette grinned "Other then throwing up last night dinner again, I got a new butter-knife." Kari laughed as Stoick chuckled.

"Throwing up again huh? Maybe you should see the healing lady." he said turning to the girl "And you say you got a new buttering knife?"

Kari was about to speak when Hiccup was suddenly by her side "Dad, there are two of you?"

Stoick frowned and put his cup down "Is that another crack about my weight?"

Hiccup shakes his head "No, I mean Gobber. He could be the other you."

"Gobber?" Stoick asked, leaning back in thought "Ah, but his way to busy making all of those dragon killing-" he froze and gasped "well used to be until you two…er..which is great. Excepted for Gobber…"

" Exactly my point.." Hiccup grinned as his Dad jumped to his feet.

Stoick hummed in thought "You know that's actually not a bad idea if I had a right-hand."

"Which works out case that's kennedy only when he has…" Hiccup signs and wiggles his hands around in thought.

#~#~#~#~

Stoick looked back at Gobber and smiled "I greatly appreciate you helping me out Gobber.

"I'm just glad I could help, I was able to find time in my busy schedules Stoick." Gobber smiled at the man who nodded and looked at a peace of paper.

Stoick ripped it in half and gave it to Gobber "I have a full day ahead of me, here's your half."

Gobber looked at his half and gasped, eyes widen "Oh, this will be interesting.."

"Now remember, some of these situations are delicate they require diplomacy." Stoick explained.

"Oh!" Gobber nodded "No problem. I'm great at that."

"Really? You? You can speak to people with tack and sensitivity?" Stoick asked shocked.

Gobber blinked before laughing "Oh, I thought it meant clopping people on the head and asking questions later~" he said turning around "But I can give your thing a shot."

~#~#~#

Gobber stood in a hall, filled with vikings he held his peace of paper and scanned it "So how ever brings this child fourth into the holy hologram tribe let him be know!" he said before turning to a man and woman holding a baby who giggled.

The woman stepped forwould and passed the child to him "As represented of the chief I welcome this baby into the elegant tribe and produce named to be-" he began as the father rushed towards him and whispered into his ear.

"Hildegard?" Gobber blinked and looked at the babies face before making a disgusted face "Doesn't seem like a Hildegard to me….lets see…" he muttered in thought "Lets call it Magnus…"

"But she's a girl Gobber." the mother said, crossing her arms with a frown.

Gobber looked back at the baby "Don't worry, she's not gonna look like one….Magnus it is….and please accept this great toy on Gobbers behave." he said giving the parents one of his old weapons as both parents looked terrified.

"Noooooo!"

#~#~#~#

"Bucket stated never paid him for the sheep." Gobber said looking at Mulch.

The blonde shrugged "I've never brought a sheep." he said before the anime appeared behind him.

"Who's that? The little woman?" Gobber asked, hands on his hips as he leaned forwould.

Bucket signed and shakes his head "Oh Mulch. Your cheat me now?"

"Clearly, there is only one way to settle this." Gobber said pulling out two weapons and placed them into the hands of Mulch and Bucket before walking away.

Gobber grinned as he leaved the house, cries of pain behind him. He ticked of the two from his list "Alright, what's next?" he said, making his way down to the ducks.

~#~#~

Clang

Clang

Clang

Gobber groaned as he connected metal to a boat, sealing up holes "I know the conventional thinking when repairing a ship you use wood, but if you ask me there's nothing like a good old slob of icon!" he said slapping the metal "Ha, nothings getting though this."

"Gobber! What do you think your doing?" Stoick yelled walking down to the docks followed by every viking he had helped.

Gobber blinked "Just check of another item.." he said before hitting the boat making the boat slid straight of the ducks and into the water, never floating it sank straight away "and…adding an item for later. Recover snaking ship. Sometime tomorrow?"

Stoick rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead.

_**Note: **_

_**Okay so I was talking to my friend and she said that it would be perfect if Kari got pregnant because back then people got pregnant earily since they had well no 'protection' lol **_

_**What do you guys think if I make AstridXKai? Yes, No?**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Hiccup-17**_

_**Kari-16**_

_**Astrid-17**_

_**Snoutlout-17**_

_**Fishlegs-17**_

_**Ruffnut and Tuffnut-16**_

_**Kai-15**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Note: Hello everyone, Here's chapter 24 XP **_

_**Oh and plz remember this part of the story is like 4 years in the futare...**_

_**Ah, long chapter lol, anway about the ToohtlessXClawless lemon everyones asking for you'll be getting it maybe next chapter or the chapter after.**_

_**Gha I can't belive I've gotten this fair..Anyway Enjoy**_

Chapter 24

Stock groaned as he held an ice-cube to his head, he signed and placed another on his other side of his head.

Hiccup looked up at the red-head and placed a large cup of beer in front of him "Here you go Dad." he said and watched as his dad placed the ice on the table and grabbed the beer "Whoa, a two-bloke headache…"

The boy pouted and slowly rubbed the back of his head nervously "You know Dad..I..um think your being a winy-bite ruff on Gobber, it was his first day.."

Kari hummed as she sat on the opposite side of the room, she held her very-much loved butter-sword "No he wasn't."

Hiccup gasped and looked at the girl "Kari, not helping."

The brunette shrugged innocently "Just saying."

Hiccup signed and looked at his Dad "Um what I'm trying to say is that tomorrow will be better."

"Oh it will be for me, because it won't involve Gobber." Stock said, tipping the beer down his throat.

Hiccup flinched "What do you mean?"

Stoick placed his cup back onto the table "I tried to fit a square pig in a round hole and it sunk a ship and renamed a baby girl Magnus. I'm not saying she didn't look like a Magnus but try telling that o her parents."

"I can't believe you let him go! Well we've got to help him." Hiccup said, looking up at the red-head more.

Stoick groaned and rubbed his forehead "We don't have to do anything, you on the other hand is going to be very busy finding a job for Gobber."

Hiccups eyes widen and he looked at Kari who shrugged innocently "Don't look at me, this was _your_ idea. If you ask me I think Gobber was doing well selling his old weapons."

Hiccup groaned and looked down with a pout.

~#~#~#

Fishlegs stared at the boy in shock, his eyes widen as he scanned the training ring "Y-Your bring G-Gobber h-h-here?" he asked, waving his hands around.

"His going to be…great…" Hiccup smiled "Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber…he has spend a lifetime you know…studying them…" he said stepping forwould "If we can tap into that will all be better dragon-trainers."

Suddenly the gate behind Hiccup exploded open and Gobber appeared with his trailer of weapons "I'm back~ Did yah miss me?"

Kari titled her head and looked behind her at the dragons who squealed and back way from the man, rising her eye brawl she snicker to herself "More like Dragon-scares.."

Hiccup gasped and quickly walked after the man "First of all welcome and second…tiny questions." Hiccup mumbled before Kari rushed past him and looked at the weapons.

"Cool." she gasped and pulled out a spiked ball on stick "this is really cool.." she muttered to herself before pouting when Hiccup took it from her.

"I'll be taking that." he said and placed it back before pulling the girl away from them, he then looked at Gobber "Why did you bring your…you know…"

Kari rolled her eyes "Killing things, Hiccup."

Hiccup blushed and nodded "R-Right, Killing things.."

Gobber grinned and patted on of his weapons "I thought we could train them by threatening to kill them, that's how my daddy taught me how to swim." all of a suddenly the dragons let out another squeal and backed up as Gobber used the same weapon that Kari had picked up and slammed it into the ground, scaring most of the dragons away.

Clawless leaped to her feet and jumped in front of the two humans, while growling at the man. Kari's and Hiccup's eyes widen before the boy quickly stepped in front of the dragon and pushed her away with a slight tap to the nose "Yeah…um…Clawless has been very protective over Kari recently…sorry.."

Kari hummed and gently lead the on-graded dragon away, she looked at the dragon and titled her head "You've been acting very strange…" she said before blinking as Clawless purred and nuzzled her stomach before laying on the ground.

Kari blinked and frowned before shrugging "…oooooh…okay…"

~#~#~#~

Hiccup looked up as a few dragons flow back into the ringer, he had the book of dragons on his lap and Toothless behind him. Kari stretched and leaped of Clawless as Astrid walked towards her "Thanks for the help, I wouldn't of been able to catch up to StormFly with out you and Clawless."

Kari smiled and shrugged "No problem." she said before blinking as she watched the twins and Astrid stretch and moan.

Hiccup and Toothless walked up behind Kari and pouted "What's wrong with you guys?"

Astrid moaned against and looked at the boy "We've been riding our dragons for four hours, it took for ever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away." she said, glairing at StormFly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that.." Hiccup moaned, closing the book "I just don't know what to do with him." he said before blinking as Ruffnut began to kick Tuffnut up the ass "Do you guys always have to fight?"

Tuffnut leaning over, looked up at the boy "It's okay. I asked her to do that." he said as Ruffnut kicked him up the ass again "I'm just trying to get the feeling back."

Ruffnut pouted and lean over "You gunner return the favour?" she groaned as Tuffnut turned around and began to kick her back.

Hiccup frowned "I've flown for hours on Toothless and I've never had a problem."

Kari signed and rested her head against Classless saddle before blinking "That's because we've got saddles Hiccup." she said making the boy look at her and title his head.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked concerned.

Kari hummed and waved her hand around "I'm fine, just tired."

"But she's right Hiccup." Astrid said, crossing her arms as Hiccup suddenly grinned.

~#~#~#~

"Saddles?" Gobber blinked, looking down at the boy "I love it, I've got so many ideas." he said, taking Hiccups plans and scanned them "But not likes these, good ones." he said, throwing them around turning to walk into his stall.

Hiccup gasped and leaned down to pick them up "I'm glad your excited, but I still think there are some things in my designs you can use. I mean you did teach me everything I know."

"Exactly." Gobber said, turning to look at Hiccup "That is why you should let Gobber do what Gobber does best. I've been making saddles since you were in dupers and in fact I made your dupers."

Hiccup signed "I know, you know what your doing but keep in mind every dragon is different so you need to adjust the-"

Gobber signed and turned away from the boy "Hiccup. I may of taught you everything you know but I haven't taught you everything I know."

Hiccup growled and rolled his eyes before turning to leave the small stall, he stopped slightly as Gobber began to sing to himself.

The boy looked up at Kari and their dragons, he smiled slightly at them "You know he doesn't actually sing that song unless he's quite happy. I think we did a good.." he smiled and took the girls hand.

"I hope so.."

~#~#~#~

Hiccup looked around the ring, everyone stood in front of him and Gobber who had a large pill of things covered by an blanket "Alright, I know this is an exciting day for all of us, Gobber had been working hard to-"

"I think they might want to hear from the artist himself." Gobber grinned "I've made a lot of settles in my day horse, donkey now dragon. These settles are special, their like my children, that is if you strapped your children to a flaming reptile and roll it. So with out farer a due." the men said and pulled of the red blanket to revile settles with weapons attached to them.

"Whoa."

Hiccup's eyes widen "Errr…whoa…um Gobber this is certainly…_not_ what I imagined."

Gobber shrugged "How could it? I'm Gobber. No-one knows what's it like to live in here." he said patting his helmet.

Kari blinked and looked down "And I don't think they want to do know.." she whispered before jumping when Astrid allowed her.

"Kari." she laughed softly as the other shrugged innocently.

"Just calling it as I see it."

Hiccup gasped "Is that?" he asked.

Gobber grinned and patted a settle "Yup. Flame thrower." he said, pulling at the weapon and a shot of fire busted out "Didn't see that one coming did yah?"

"Err…no…no…not for dragons, they come with one build in…" Hiccup mumbled nervously.

Gobber hummed "I know, but can you ever really have to much firepower?" he asked before everyone turned to see the twins on their new settles that was attached to their dragons. They both had rock-flingers, placing two rock into the weapon they gasped when the rock hit their dragons heads.

"Ah…catapults for the twins…" A small voice whispered, and a small yellow and white dragon flow over them and landed by the zibbleback, the dragon sniffed their heads before groaning.

Kai walked towards his older sister and tilts his head in amusement as they watched Fishlegs and Meatlog try to lifted 6 heavy weapons before falling back to the ground.

"Oh come on. You can't tell me my settles are heavier then Fishlegs." Gobber moaned as the boy whimpered.

"My mum just says I'm husky.."

Kai blinked and rubbed the back of his head as Roxas leaped back onto his shoulders "Don't worry Fishlegs, your fine."

Snotlout groaned and placed the settle onto HookFangs back, only to have the dragon growl and throw it against the wall "Come on Hookfang, wants wrong with you?" the boy asked stepped towards his dragon who groaned and turned away from him "That's it, someone trading with me."

Kai's face paled and he hid behind Hiccup who blinked and patted the younger boy on the head.

"Yeah sure, I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven." Tuffnut joked.

Astrid hummed as she flow around on StormFly "This settle is actually pretty good."

"Wait till you try the horn." Gobber called and Kai peeked around Hiccup and scanned the horn.

The boy tugged on Hiccup shirt, making him look at him "Um..isn't that horn a bit to big for…StormFly?"

Hiccup blinked and looked at the horn before gasping "Your right…Astrid wait-"

Astrid smiled and blow into the large horn, scaring StormFly who short of her needles and pinned Snotlout to the wall "Really? Again?"

"So…anyway…anyway…I think we need to…make a few…" Hiccup muttered nervously.

Gobber grinned and waved his hand "changes."

"Big ones…" Kai muttered as Roxas let out a loud amusement snort before nuzzling the boys cheek, glad that his boy wasn't pig-head like those humans.

"Way ahead of you. I've got so many ideas, it's getting clouded up here." Gobber laughed and tapped his head laughing.

~#~#~#

Roxas growled as he flow across the hall, a bucket in his mouth. He landed next to Kai who was on his hands and knees, the boy smiled and ran his hand around the dragons face "Good boy." he laughed and placed his cloth into the water and began to clean of the black marks on the ground.

Kari hummed as balanced on Clawless back, rubbing at the fire-marks littered across the walls while Hiccup tapped Toothless to move so he clean the spot.

"Oh, what in god-holders. This place looked better when we were killing dragons." Stock gasped walking through the gates and looked around.

Hiccup signed "Yeah well we sort of got Gobbered."

"Well you guys know Gobber, he means well he just doesn't do well." Stock shrugged as Hiccup turned back to work "So what are you going to do about him?"

Hiccup signed and pouted "I'm going to clean up his misses and um re-do his work."

Stoick signed and raised his hand "Look, Gobber's like family.."

Both Kari and Kai looked up as Hiccup throw the brume to the ground "Yeah, I know he is, that's why I can't say anything to him.."

"No son, that's why you have to.." Stoick said, placing a firm hand onto Hiccups shoulder "It's not fair to you and it's not fair to Gobber."

Hiccup whimpered "Why do I have to say something to him? You didn't. You just passed him of to me.." Hiccup growled, shoving of his hand and stepped back.

"That's what the chef does. He delegates, look I gave you and Kari this academy because it's the best thing for berk." Stoick smiled and walked closer to his son "Now you have to do what's best for the academy and I'm sorry son but what's best isn't always easy…." Stoick said as he placed his hand back onto Hiccup shoulder and the two began to walk past Snotlout still pinned the wall "What about him?"

"Leave him, he's going for a record." Hiccup smiled and grabbed Kari hand while Toothless used his head to put Kai onto his back before him and Clawless followed the humans.

"Enough said."

~#~#~#~#

Hiccup and Kari stood in front of Gobbers working shop, Hiccup looked at the female "You never know, Gobber could be making the settles better." he said before a loud exposition came from the shop.

Kari titled her head "Or not.." she smiled and took his hand before walking towards the hunt.

"Gobber?" Hiccup called as they entered the hunt before both cried when Gobber turned to him with a cross-bow "Don't shot."

Gobber signed and lowered the weapon "I would never shot you two Hiccup. Unless I absolutely had to…"

Hiccup's eyes widen and he stepped back while laughing nervously "err Yeah still, if you could please put the cross-bow down, I'd know I'd feel better…"

"You know about the weapons…" Gobber began and turned around the lead the two teens into his stall "maybe the accountable was a bit to much for same of the dragons yesterday. So I've gone a different way, I've gotten ride of the two big ones."

Hiccup blinked before smiling "Gobber that's great!" he grinned before jumping when Kari suddenly throw her hand in front of his face.

Her amber eyes narrowed "And what did you replace them with, Gobber?"

The older man grinned and spinned around "With six little ones." he laughed holding up a tiny accountable.

Hiccup signed and rolled his eyes "Yeah..I…um.." he signed as Kari gently took his hand and gave him a ensuring smile before she turned to look at the man.

"Gobber we need to talk.." she said gently as Hiccup nodded in agreement.

The boy ran his free hand through his hair and pouted "I think…umm…_we_ think it might be time for you to…take a little break."

Gobber blinked before pointing at the two "In case you haven't noticed the time a viking ever takes a break is when it's time to die." he said, rolling his eyes and turned around to look at his desk.

"M-Maybe ah a break is the wrong word, what we mean is that we're not sure things are working out.." Hiccup said nervously.

Gobber glanced at him and shrugged "Well get back to me when your sure."

Hiccup opened his mouth and shut it as Kari groaned "Gobber what he means is that your messing everything up, everything you touch ends up droned."

Hiccup blinked and looked at her "A little softer pleasure."

"Hiccup…are you two getting ride of me?" Gobber asked, his voice soft "Now I see why you guys had me put down the cross-bow…"

Hiccup's eyes widen "Ah wait, its just the settles, we'll find something else for yah.."

"Da, I don't need your pity, I've lost an arm and an leg I think I'll survive losing a job." Gobber shrugged without looking at the boy.

Hiccup's eyes sadden and he shakes his head "I'm really sorry Gobber." he whispered before him and Kari leaved the stall two see their dragons waiting for them "It was awful.." Hiccup signed as he walked to Toothless.

"I don't know what could be worse then that.." Hiccup said as he gently patted the dragon.

Kari hummed as she rubbed Clawless's head before looking up and gasped "Um what about that?" she asked pointing into the village making everyone else turn around and they two gasped.

Vikings rushed around, screaming as Snotlout rushed up to them "I never thought I'd say this…" the boy panted before grabbing his skinny cousin and shakes him "But Hiccup HELP!"

Kari tilted her head and looked back at the town, her amber eyes widen when Hookfang appeared. The dragon growled angry and shot fire at the people and houses, it roared and shakes his head.

"The dragons out of control, its not safe." Stoick yelled as the group rushed towards him.

Snotlout groaned and shakes his head again "I don't know what happen, I was patting his head, he normally loves that. But this time he went crazy…my dragon hates me.." the boy whimpered as they group slowed to the other kids in time to see the dragon flick he's tail around.

Kari blinked as she watched Hookfang rub his right side of his cheek against the ground.

"T-They do say a p-pet do s-start to take the c-characteristices of its owner.." Fishlegs said softly, his round face paling as he glanced at Snotlout "I think that's what's h-happing here.."

Snotlout glared at him before allowing him "Hey!"

Hiccup slowly began to walk towards Hookfang, he glanced back at his cousin "When was the last time he eat?"

"Not for days.." Snotlout said and signed "He wouldn't touch the fish.."

"Hmmm.." Hiccup picked up a fish and held it out "You hungry boy?" he asked and throw it towards the dragon who caught it in his mouth, the dragon tried to eat it before he spat it back out and let out a large blast of fire with a growl.

The fish landed on Stoick, Hiccup gasped "Ohhhhh…sorry dad.."

Stoick signed and throw the fish of him and began to walk ahead "We need to get this dragon under control."

"D-Don't worry I can do this…" Hiccup said and turned back to Hookfang, he gently places his hand on the dragons nose "There you go…its going to be okay…" he whispered and placed his other hand on the dragons right cheek.

The dragon lets out a loud cry and throws fire out again making the boy duck as Hookfang began to set himself on fire.

"Hiccup!" Kari gasped as Toothless leaped at the dragon and began to tumble around until Toothless used his tail to throw the other of him, the cat-like dragon hissed at the red-dragon.

Hiccup's eyes widen and he rushed towards his dragon, pushing against his face "Toothless, stop."

Stoick signed and walked towards Hiccup, he places his hand on the boys shoulder "I've seen enough, I'm sorry. We've tried it your way…"

~#~#~#

Stoick rushed into Gobber's stall, his eyes lit up at the other "Gobber we need your help!"

Gobber sniffed and shakes his head "No you don't. Nobody needs me.." the man whimpered and rubs his face.

Stoick signed and places his hand on the men's shoulder "A-Are you crying?"

"Coarse not, just chopping onion." Gobber shrugged.

Stoick frowned "There are no onions…"

Gobber pouts "Not anymore, look what I used to chop them with." he said holding up a spiked weapon.

"There's a dragon in the village that's out of control." Stoick said, waving his hand around.

Gobber groaned "Then why don't you call Hiccup and Kari?"

Stoick signed and rubbed his forehead "No Gobber, we need you."

~#~#~#

Toothless hiss and circles Hookfang, Clawless pushing against Kari, keeping the brunette behind her as Hookfang lets out a loud cry.

"Come on guys, hurry up think." Hiccup groaned looking at the group "What haven't we tried?"

Snotlout looked at him before turning around making Hiccup look at him "Snotlout, you have an idea?"

The boy shakes his head "Gobber.." he gapes as everyone turned around to the man standing there with weapons attached to him.

"Stand back, came here to do what I do best." Gobber said.

Snotlout trembled, his eyes widen "He's going to kill my dragon.."

Hiccup looks at his cousin "No. He's not." he said shaking his head.

Tuffnut waves his hand around "Err…yeah he is." he said as Ruffnut cross her arms "You don't use that stuff to butter food."

Tuffnut looked around "I mean we would but you guys don't."

"And Kari." Ruffnut added as Tuffnut looked at brunette and nodded "I mean _we_ would but _you_ guys don't."

Hiccup groaned and rushed towards Gobber and Stoick "Dad, you can't be serious. Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon."

Gobber turns to look at the boy "I'm sorry Hiccup. But sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways."

"But he's a good dragon." Hiccup said desperately.

Snotlout whimpered leaning forwould " He's a very-very good dragon."

"There's probley something wrong with him, like he's sick." Hiccup signed waving his hand at the dragon.

Snotlout whimpered again and shakes his hands around "There's deafly something wrong with him."

Hiccup nodded and narrowed his green eyes "We have to try and help him, not just get ride of him because he's having a bad day."

"Bad day for a dragon can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I'm willing to take." Stoick said before turning to look at Gobber "Gobber."

The man nodded and stepped forwould, he throw a rope attached to two metal balls at the dragon tying his wings and legs together.

Hookfang let out a loud cry and fell to the ground before trying to throw fire around.

"Ha, your all out of fire." Gobber smirked and raised his sword up as Hiccup rushed towards him.

Hiccup grabbed his arm and tugged "I can't let you do this."

Gobber signed "There's no choice, it has to be done." he said before both jumped when the dragon roared at them.

Kari titled her head and gasped, her eyes flickered down to Clawless and back to Hiccup as Hookfang brought his mouth closer to the two.

Gobber looks down at Hiccup "Did you see that?."

Hiccup blinked and stepped away from the men "I believe so."

Gobber nodded and put his sword away "Time to put this beast out of his pain." he said and began to walk towards the dragon.

Gobber lets out a loud cry as he leaps at the dragon, grabbing Hookfang by his head and pulling him to the ground and shoved his hand into HookFangs mouth before the dragon throws Gobber back towards the group.

Gobber grins and looks up at Hiccup "Got it." he smiles holds up a tooth with a black hole in.

Hookfang let outs purr as it rubs his swore cheek against the ground before he looks up with a clam sign.

"Ah, you didn't kill him." Snotlout gasped happily.

Gobber looks at him and smiles "For a tooth-pain? Never."

Hookfang looks up as Hiccup unties the rope, the boy yelps when Hookfang charges at Snotlout and pins him to the ground, the dragon purrs and began to lick him lovely.

Snotlout laughs and hugs the dragon before blinking and laughing nervously "I don't know were that come from…can you train that out of him?"

Hookfang groaned and rolled his eyes as everyone began to walk away.

Clawless scanned everyone before signing and rushing towards Toothless, she nuzzled his face loving before Toothless licks her cheek.

Kari gaps and hugs Hiccup "I was so worried about you." she smiled as Hiccup tilts his head and grins before pulling her into a kiss.

"When the world around you changes the good men finds away to change with it. And Gobber is one of those good men, in fact he's one of the best."

_**Note: **_

_**What do you guys think if I make AstridXKai? Yes, No?**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Hiccup-17**_

_**Kari-16**_

_**Astrid-17**_

_**Snoutlout-17**_

_**Fishlegs-17**_

_**Ruffnut and Tuffnut-16**_

_**Kai-15**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Note: Hello everyone, Here's chapter 25 XP **_

_**So-so-so sorry about updating, I was going to update but then I got sick so I had to wait longer(My mom would not let me on my laptop)**_

_**Gha I can't belive I've gotten this fair..Anyway Enjoy**_

Chapter 25

Kari hummed as Clawless flipped in the air, her eyes skimmed across the group in front of her she just about heard Hiccup's voice say "Follow me."

"Low level of recent manoeuvres, come on bud." Hiccup called and pulled on Toothless making said dragon turn, Kari nodded and tapped Clawless making the dragon race after the boys along with everyone else.

"When you're riding your dragon, communication is key, you almost have to read each other's minds. Or else…"

"Hey! What are you doing?" Snotlout cried as his large red dragon spinned to the right, the boys eyes widen "AHHHHH!"

The boy screamed as Hookfang bashed his head against an out stretched branch "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked listening to Hookfang roar out at "We've got to go back, I think you've missed a branch."

Hookfang growled and flipped back, Snotlout's scream echoed across the forest before both appeared once again, only this time braches and leafs littered the boys hair "G-Got it."

"And you have to have an open mind because sometimes your dragon knows better then you."

StormFly's eyes narrowed as she and Astrid flow towards a large tree that curled into a large loop. Astrid's blue eyes widen "StormFly up!" she ordered but gasped when the blue dragon swapped under the tree and throw her into the air.

"AHHH!" Astrid cried as she fell through and back onto StormFlys back with a soft thump "You were right StormFly, it was down….Oh..I almost died.."

Snotlout snored as he and Hookfang appeared next to them "Almost died? I would of died!" he said, pulling out to braches from his nose.

"That's a good look for you." she smirked as Snotlout put them back in his nose and smiled at her.

Hiccup scanned around and pouted before looking back at them "Hey have anyone seen Kari and Fishlegs?"

Ruffnut blinked and looked up at the boy "I saw them yesterday. Does that count?"

Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes before him and Toothless zoomed of into the forest, before they both heard a familiar cry looking down they saw the small black-cat like dragon peering up at them from the ground.

Hiccup nodded and let Toothless land, before he leaped of and looked around. His green eyes widen "O-Oh there you are guys.." he said and walked towards Kari who was standing with her arms crossed "Is Fishlegs okay?" he whispered and nodded towards the boy stuck in a tree.

"I'm fine, just hanging out!" Fishlegs called "Not like I crashed or anything…Okay I crashed, there I said it.."

Hiccup titled his head and walked towards the boy, he scanned him before reaching up and tiring to pull him down.

Kari let out a squeal and looked away as Hiccup pulled of the boy pants, said boy paled and held the pants out "Opps.."

"And there goes my d-dignity…" Fishlegs signed as Hiccup tried to pull him down again.

Hiccup groaned "Yeah your pretty stuck…." he muttered and looked at Toothless "I think I know how to get you down, but you have to stay completely still!"

Fishlegs pouted "Why? What are you going to do?"

"Careful bud, He's not wearing any pants." Hiccup mumbled as Kari giggled and Toothless let out his own snort of laugher.

"Huh?" Fishlegs gasped "W-Wait a second. What is m-my lack of p-pants have to do-" he began before crying when a blue blast of energy blasted at his backside, sending him out of the tree, Toothless catching him before he hit the ground.

Fishlegs let out a groan as he crawled of the dragon pulling at his shirt "T-Thank you.." he whispered and turned to Hiccup "I believe those are mine."

Hiccup nodded and pasted the pants back to the boy who rushed behind a bush to put them back on to save a little bite of his dignity.

Once the boy came back out, Hiccup looked between the two "Now what are we going to do about Mea-" he was cut of by a loud thump, turning Kari blushed as Meatlog appeared with braches over her and a little behind her Clawless appeared.

"Err…Well done Clawless!" Kari said and gently patted the dragon and shrugged innocently at the boys "What? She did great."

Fishlegs walked towards his dragon "Can you not tell the o-others that Meatlog b-broke the trees? She sensitive about her weight."

Hiccup nodded before blinking "How did this even happen?"

Kari rubbed the back of her head "I'm not sure, me and Clawless was predicting our trust in eachother when we heard a loud thump and we came down and found Fishlegs like that…" she explained as Hiccup nodded and turned to the other boy.

"I-I don't know, We w-was just flying along taking n-note on staff typical guy staff…" the boy mumbled shyly "And something wired j-jumped out of the b-bushes. It was l-like a err..l-like a flaming s-squirrel.."

Hiccup signed and titled his head, crossing his arms over his chest "Really? A flaming squirrel?"

"Or a chipmunk?" Kari added in with her own amused smile, she loved Fishlegs like a younger brother but sometimes he gets carried away, away to often.

Hiccup looked at her before signing more with a frown, Fishlegs let out a whimper "Some other flammable r-rodent." he muttered before letting out a cry and climbing onto Meatlog's back "I don't know, it scared us. isn't that enough for you?" he cried and Meatlog flow away.

Hiccup let out a small laugh and turned to the three "Did you hear that? A flaming squirrel." he said as him and Kari climbed onto Toothless and Clawless's back and began to fly away "Everyone knows there's no such thing as a FLAMING SQUIRREL." The boy cried as Toothless skidded to stop when a ball of fire zoomed past them.

"You alright Hiccup?" Kari called to him.

Hiccup looked at her, rubbing the back of his head "Y-Yeah.." he nodded and hoped down, he looked over at a few rocks "Whoa, you guys saw that right?" he asked as Clawless landed once again and let out a soft purr while nodding her head.

The brown headed boy looked at the burning trunk before he peered over the sizzling wood. Kari slowly leaped off Clawless and walked towards the boy "Hiccup? Are you okay?"

Hiccup glanced at her and nodded "Fine, just bruised a few limes." he chuckled before turning back to a small pill of rocks "But look at that,"

Kari blinked and titled her head, she turned around and gasped. In the small pill of rocks was a small dragon, slightly bigger then the Terrible Terror "I-It's a dragon…" she muttered unsurely before yelping when Hiccup began to creep towards it "Hiccup! W-Wait." she hissed before signing and following after the boy.

Hiccup leaned down and raised his hand out to the baby "Hey there little gu-" he began only to let out a small cry and pull his hand back.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked, tilting her head and reached out to the small hand. Rolling his hand over she gasped at the small red bite more "He bite you.."

Hiccup pouted and nodded "Yeah…"

Kari couldn't help but giggle "Looks like not every dragon loves the Hiccup." she teased before leaning down and slowly holding her hands out to the dragon, the small dragon growled and sniffed her hands.

Toothless crawled up next to her, he leaned towards the dragon and sniffed him before letting out a growl and leaped away. His green eyes flicked between Hiccup, Kari and the dragon before letting out a loud roar.

"Your not helping." Hiccup groaned, he signed as Toothless glared at him and back to the small dragon "You know, I think we may of found a new dragon here…" he said, looking at the girl who pushed herself up and looked at him.

Kari yelped when Toothless curled around her and Hiccup and began to push both of them away gently "Whoa Hey! Toothless…What has gotten into you?" Hiccup muttered, pushing back against his dragon "Looks like he's hurt.."

Kari nodded and walked back towards him, she signed when Clawless appeared. The female dragon looked at Toothless and back to the small dragon, she leaned forwould and sniffed it before letting out small growl and backed up.

The brunet raised an eyebrow at the dragon "Your not helping.." She muttered softly and watched Hiccup approach the dragon, he slowly raised his hand out before yelping when the dragon swiped at him again.

Giggling, Kari leaned down and slowly raised her hand out to the dragon "It's okay. We won't hurt you." She cooed softly "I'm a friend." She smiled when the dragon sniffed her hand before purring and rubbing against it making Kari smile.

She then gently lifted the dragon and scratched it forehead "Aww, your not so bad." She smiled as it flapped it wings in pleasure "He's so cute."

Hiccup smiled at her before peering down at the dragon, he gently placed his hand on the dragon before crying out when the dragon's paws swiped at him "AH, little dragon. Big claws."

"Looks like he's not a fan, of all that." Kari smiled amused at the boy who laughed mockly and stuck out his tongue playfully at her, he signed and gently placed his hand on Kari's shoulder before leaning in to kiss her, when suddenly the dragon let out a shriek making Hiccup leap back.

His green eyes narrowed at the dragon before letting out a playful hiss "She my _girlfriend_ I can kiss her when ever I want." He growled and watched as the small dragon let out another shriek, signing in defeat Hiccup turned around "Come on, lets go."

~#~#~#~

Fishlegs grinned and he jumped around the ring "This is s-so exciting, its an w-whole new dragon." he smiled as Tuffnut looked down at the small dragon and pouted "It doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me."

"W-We have no idea what its c-can do." Fishlegs grinned as the small dragon flicked around on the floor.

Tuffnut smirked and leaned down making the dragon look at him "Flame, Do it." He demeaned and smirked more when the dragon began to make soft sounds but suddenly it leaped into Tuffnut's nose, tugging and biting harshly "Get it off-Get it off."

Ruffnut laughed as Tuffnut finally pulled the dragon off, she cried out when it leaped at her instead. Tuffnut looked at her and laughed "Hey, that is funny."

Kari signed and walked towards her friend, she gently placed her hands on the dragons body. Said dragon growled and looked at the brunet before relaxing and jumping her arms.

"Come on guys. This is serious, we have to figure out what to do with him. His hurt." Hiccup signed as Kari walked up next to him and watched Tuffnut rubbed his red nose "_He's_ hurt?"

Kari smiled and shrugged running her hand over the dragons head "He's just scared, he'll settle down."

"N-New kind, remember? W-We actually d-don't know what he can do." Fishlegs mumbled nervously.

Astrid signed, she flicked her blond hair out of her face "Well, somebody needs to take him home." She muttered and rolled her shoulders and everyone stepped away from Kari.

The brunet signed and looked down at the dragon "W-Well bug guy. Here's your somebody." She smiled as the dragon made a few cute sounds and nuzzled her cheek.

_**Note: **_

_**Should I make AstridXKai? Yes, No?**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Hiccup-17**_

_**Kari-16**_

_**Astrid-17**_

_**Snoutlout-17**_

_**Fishlegs-17**_

_**Ruffnut and Tuffnut-16**_

_**Kai-15**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Note: Hello everyone, Here's chapter 26 XP**_

_**Okay, So many of you might be upset since I'm going back over and deleting the horrible 'lemons' I'm sorry but I've gave it ago and It would seem that I'm just not the person to write them. I can't help but feel sad and guilty for writing them, if you don't like it then plz go look for a story that will give you what you want, because you won't get them here anymore.**_

_**And besides, this is a children's film so please people, understand.**_

_**I've acturally went back and re-read chapter 20 0/0 and well, I've decided to keep it becasue it shows more of how Kari and Hiccup love eachother, but that's it. No more, I'll keep that chapter but thats all the Lemons you guys are getting XP**_

Chapter 26

Kari laughed as she watched Stoick and Hiccup ague over the small dragon. She had tried to take him home, but Kai had freaked out when she entered the house with him. If she remembered right, he had demeaned for the dragon to be out of their little home, if thought he had gotten used to Clawless and Toothless, he was still a little weary around other dragons. It had took her and Hiccup months to get him to trust Roxas when Hiccup had brought him home.

"No-No. One dragon limit." Stock cried, holding wood. He walked towards the fire place and shoved them in.

Kari hummed as she leaned against Clawless, running her fingers up and down her head making said dragon purr. She turned her gaze onto Toothless who also watched in amusement, it didn't take a genius to tell he didn't like the new dragon.

"Oh, come on." Hiccup called waving his hand around "He isn't a very big dragon." The boy smiled weakly scratched the smaller dragon under his chin and turned back to look at his father "And you let Clawless stay here."

Stoick looks over at the black dragon, he titles his head before turning back to Hiccup "That's different. She's his mate, think what Toothless would do if I refused to let them be together."

"Think of him as a….flaming squirrel."

Kari let a soft giggle.

Stoick looks up from the wood "Toothless." He calls softly and watches as the dragon prepares to set the wood on fire when suddenly the smaller dragon leaps down and blasts a fire ball at the wood. Stoick laughs and looks at Toothless "Looks like you've got torched." He smiles and walks over to the small dragon "Oh, that's his name by the way. Torched."

"So…he can stay?"

The taller and buffer man signs "Well…can't throw him out now. We've just named him." He smiles and scratches the smaller dragon who purred and made Toothless growl at him.

Kari watches before patting him on the head and turns to walk over to Hiccup, she bent down and picked up a small bucket of fish. She turns to look at Hiccup, who was holding a larger bucket of fish, he smiles at her and walks towards the three dragons. Clawless was now laying down with Toothless next to her and the small dragon on her other side.

Hiccup smiled and placed his bucket in front of Toothless who purred at the fish "Hundred for you."

"And fifty for you." Kari smiled at Clawless and placed the bucket in front of her before rubbing her head gently. She stepped away and watched as Hiccup picked up a fish from Toothless bucket and placed into Torched's bowel.

"One for you." Hiccup smiled and took Kari's hand, both began to walk back "There you go guys, your first super together."

The two sat down, Hiccup smiled at the brunette head girl "So, how are you feeling?" He asked softly, referring to her being sick in the morning.

Kari blushed slightly and nodded "I'm fine. I'm really just think it has something to do with what I've been eating. No more stewed chicken for me, which is strange since I've been eating that since I was a kid, but that's the only think I eat before I was sick."

Clawless rolled her sky eyes and snort softly, she leaned up and nuzzled Toothless check. Toothless nodded his head in agreement and looked at her, he let out a soft purred in agreement. Human's can be so stupid sometimes.

Suddenly both dragons heard a soft a hiccup, looking down they gasped. Both buckets were empty all but a small fish at the bottom, they turned to Torched, who burped and crawled away. Toothless growled and stomped his foot, while Clawless simple watched in amusement as the small dragon squealed and leaped onto the wooden bars.

Hiccup smiled at Kari, he pecked her on the lips "Well. I hope you get better." He said and pushed himself up leaving the blushing brunette. He walked over to the dragons and saw the empty buckets "Who guys, you sure are hungry tonight."

Toothless growled as he watched his human walk away, looking up at the smaller dragon he roared loudly at him, making the dragon whimper.

~#~#~

Hiccup smiled as he leaned down to Torched and scratched him again "Okay bud. This is were you slip." He said and patted a small stone that was placed next to a larger one.

Torched watched as Hiccup walked away before looking between the two tones and leaping onto the bigger stone and curled up, his wings tucking him in. Toothless landed down behind the dragon, he hissed and picked the smaller dragon up by the tail and throw him down the steps.

Toothless growled and let out a small amused snort before turning around, he let out a yelp as Torched was now sitting in front of him again. Suddenly Hiccup walked up behind him, he leaned down and rubbed Torched on the head "Ah, look at that. He found himself a home. Toothless you don't mind sharing your bed for the night, right?"

Toothless eyes widen and he growled before spinning around and leaping up onto the winds seal, he growled at them again before leaping out into the night sky. Hiccup signed and looked down at Torched, he smiled weakly "Don't worry bud. He'll came around."

The boy ducked his head at the loud roar, followed by a small blast of blue fire hitting the side of his window.

"Or maybe not."

~#~#~

Toothless growled as he flow through the night sky, blending in with the night. His green eyes narrowed as he blasted out a blue ball of fire in his frustration, he lets out another blast and lands on a rock ledge. It was the place were he and Clawless meet the two humans, aww memories.

Letting out a soft snort, the dragon blow fire across the rocks, heating them up before curling up on the sport. His wings flexed slightly as another softer cry echoed across the skies and another smaller black dragon appeared.

The dragon purred softly and shovelled up Toothless, she purred and titled her head and listened to the other before nuzzling her head against his in a way to say 'It'll be alright'

The bigger drgaon snortted softly before licking her face gently.

~#~#~

Hiccup smiled lightly at Torched, he laughed softly at the baby like snorts coming from him as he walked into the ringer "Alright Torched, that's find out what you are." He says and places him onto a table.

Kari smiles lightly at the baby, hidden a little behind her stood Kai. He raised onto his tip-toes and eyes the small dragon, he shivered and stuck outs tongue and stepped back. He jumped as a hand was placed gently onto his shoulder, looking around he blushed when he meet kind and understanding blue eyes.

"He's so small. I'm sure Roxas could take him on and win. And besides remember the other dragons, StormFly won't let anything happen to you, and I'm pretty sure neither would Clawless and Toothless." Astrid smiled at him, Kai blushed brightly and nodded.

Fishlegs shivered in excitement "T-This is so exciting. D-Documenting every t-thing he does, learning a-all about him."

"Wait." Tuffnut mumbled, titling his head making his straight blonde hair bounce "Learning?"

Ruffnut nodded in agreement "No thanks." She muttered and crossed her arms.

Kari smiled and looked throw the book of dragons, she signed and looks at Hiccup "There's nothing in here that looks like him."

Fishleg's eyes widen "We even get to d-decide what's I-it called." He grins widely, it was obviously his dream "That I-is a really b-big responsibility. I'm n-not sure if I'm r-ready for that."

The boy yelped softly when Snotlout jumped up next to him and fumed his chest "I am." He grinned "I'm going to name the snot out of it."

Astrid held a ruler in her hands, she looked at the short brunette. He only came up to her shoulders, she smiled "Will you help me?" She asked softly making the boy stare up with big eyes "He won't bite."

Kai turned to look at the small dragon who gaoled and nipped at his nose. The boy looked back at Astrid and pouted, he signed and nodded meekly, the blonde smiled widely at him and grabbed him by the arm. She dragged him over the table "Hold this." She ordered, giving him one side of the ruler and walked to the other side over the dragons wings with looked between the two "20 inches for the wings."

Hiccup smiled at the short brunette, he ruffled the boys hair. It looked like Kai was going to faint at any moment "That's really a big wing span."

Suddenly Snotlout appeared, he leaned over Kai and waved his hands around "Big Wing? Big Span? Big Wing Span?" He cried out, making the short brunette whimper and rub his ears slightly.

Astrid's eyes narrowed and she bashed the boy on the head "Don't talk so laud." She muttered and shakes her head, she turned to look at Fishlegs.

The boy smiled "May I have the honour of doing the claw test?" He asked softly, holding out a peace of paper and watched as the dragon shredded it to peaces "Look at his tellies, there razor like."

"Razor Wing? Razor Claw, Razor Feet, RAZOR SHARP WING FEET!" Snotlout cried loudly, wiggling his fingers around with a grin.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut laughed, before Tuffnut blinked and looked at his sister "Hold on, is he serous?"

Fishlegs grinned and put his hand around Hiccups shoulder "You know what's next, don't you?"

"No." Hiccup laughed "Not really."

Fishlegs gasped loudly "Only the greatest test ever, to see the dragons reaction to eels." He grins widely "The eel reaction test." The boy smiles and moves to the basket, he pulls out an long white and green eel, holding it in front of him, he watched as every dragon let out a cry and leaped away. He turned to the smaller dragon who yelped and stuck out his tongue, before sniffing it and letting out a purr, he leaned forwould and grabbed it into his mouth and munched it up.

"He eat it. He eat it." Fishlegs gasped loudly as Snotlout leaped forwould "Eel Eater. Come on, that's perfect."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked towards Fishlegs "Um, has there ever been a dragon that wasn't afraid of eels?"

"N-Never in the recorded history. W-We're in uncharted waters m-my friend." The boy mumbled, placing his hand onto the others shoulder.

Kai looks up at the two boys before looking back at the small dragon, he titles his head in thought before felling a familiar slightly heavy body land onto his shoulder curl around both his shoulder, he noticed the yellow and white scales. Rising his hand, he scratched Roxas under his chin who purred "So he's one of a kind?" He asked and ignored the soft snort from Roxas.

Hiccup smiles and nods, he looks at the boy "Yeah, it would seem that way." He laughs and scratches Roxas's head, Torched watches for a few seconds, he turns his gaze onto the short brunette and leaps forwould. His claws dig into Kai's clothing and crawled up until he was face to face with Kai's face. Said boy's eyes widen and scrambled back, throwing the dragon of him, he didn't calm down until his back was against the wall.

Roxas growled and snapped at Torched, he snarled and used his tail to flick him away.

"Kai." Kari gasped and rushed towards her brother, she helped him up and held him "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Kai shivered and looked up, he stared at the girl before whimpering and shaking his head.

"You okay?" Looking around, the short brunette blushed when he noticed everyone had circled him, even the bigger dragons was watching him in concern.

"H-Hai." He muttered shakily and nodded his head.

Suddenly a soft thump and yelp was hear, everyone turned to see Torched hit the wall and land onto the ground, they turned their eyes onto the small yellow and white Terrible Terror, who hissed at the dragon and leaped into the air, he flow over to Kai and landed onto his shoulder before nuzzling the shaken boys checks as if to say 'taken care of'

"Whoa, he's not very good at defending himself is he?" Tuffnut chuckled watching as the small dragon stood up and wobbled over the place.

Hiccup leaned down and picked Torched up, he looks at the dragon and laughs "And that happens when you enter another dragons territory." He chuckles at the strop expression on his face.

Fishlegs leaned over Hiccup "We just need to get him to fly now."

"Maybe he will if he see's Toothless fly." He mutters and looks up at the black dragon sitting outside the ringer on the cliff, Clawless laid next to her "Buddy, lets go for a rid?"

Toothless glances at him and snorts.

Snotlout laughs, he walks to Hookfang "So much for the _Dragon Trainer_." He snorts and climes onto HookFangs back "We've got this."

Torched watches with a soft whimper "Watch a learn." Snotlout smirks as Hookfang leaps into the air, and rides straight out the ringer, he circles around looping thought rocks and such. Ignoring the cries of his rider and he dives into water and back out again, he leaps straight up into the air and dives back down before landing and crawling back into the ringer, he shrugs Snotlout of his back.

Snotlout groans, he rubs his head "Okay. Your turn." He says and watches as Torched growls forwould "But don't think you have to live up to that."

Torched circles around, he eyes everyone. He notes that Kai was now standing at the back with the blonde head girl, Roxas glares at him and Torched quickly looks away.

"What's he doing?" Ruffnut asked, watching as Torched let out a squeals and slaps his wings against the ground "Something's wrong."

Tuffnut groaned and rolls his eyes "Oh man, we've broke him."

"Maybe he can't fly." Hiccup says in disbelieve.

Suddenly Torched lets out loud squeal and he began to flicker fire around him before he lurched of the ground and into the air, making sparks of fire shoot out of him as he goes, before he land gracefully back onto the ground and looks up at the humans smugly.

"You are.." Hiccup began as the dragon leaps up into his hand and Kari steps forwould, she reaches her hands out and stretches his head making Torched leap into her hands. Hiccup smiles "Are one incredible little dragon."

"Whoa, look at the mark." Ruffnut said, looking at the marks leaved from Torched's performances.

Tuffnut grins and holds out his arm which was smocking "Look at this mark."

"Did you see how he flow. Just like a whirlpool." Fishlegs smiled wiggling his finger around as Astrid nodded "And he came right back like a boomerang."

Snotlout jumps forwould, he wiggles his hands around "Boomerang Wing? Flaming come backer?"

"N-No.. W-Whilrang." Fishlegs smiled waving his hand around.

"Whilrang? No, Naa I don't get it."

_**Note: **_

_**Okay, so I've decided on the couples, Yo. LOL **_

_**So couples are, HiccupXKari, ToothlessXClawless(Obvously) **_

_**Hints of: FishlegsXRuffnut and AstridXKai(Kai has a little crush is all)**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Hiccup-17**_

_**Kari-16**_

_**Astrid-17**_

_**Snoutlout-17**_

_**Fishlegs-17**_

_**Ruffnut and Tuffnut-16**_

_**Kai-15**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Note: Hello everyone, Here's chapter 27 XP**_

_**Okay, So many of you might be upset since I'm going back over and deleting the horrible 'lemons' I'm sorry but I've gave it ago and It would seem that I'm just not the person to write them. I can't help but feel sad and guilty for writing them, if you don't like it then plz go look for a story that will give you what you want, because you won't get them here anymore.**_

_**And besides, this is a children's film so please people, understand.**_

_**I've acturally went back and re-read chapter 20 0/0 and well, I've decided to keep it becasue it shows more of how Kari and Hiccup love eachother, but that's it. No more, I'll keep that chapter but thats all the Lemons you guys are getting XP**_

Chapter 27

Bright eyes narrowed, Clawless gasped and moved her wings around making Toothless turn to see what she had been looking at. In the distances, behind a lot of trees and such, a loud roar followed by fire.

Toothless growled and spun around, he raced into the small house and knocked over the boy at the desk. Kari yelped as she was suddenly startled awake by a loud thump, pushing herself up of Hiccups bed (The boy had somehow got her to rest) she stared at Hiccup on the ground and titled her head in thought.

Hiccup groaned and looks up at the dragon "Toothless! Look what you've done." He cried, pointing over the broken pencil and messed up paper. Ignoring the dragon, Hiccup stood up holding the pencil "And now I've got to get more ink…." He groaned and turned around, he noticed Kari watching him and Toothless "_And_ you've woken up Kari."

The girl blushed and laughed nervously "I-I'm fine." She squealed softly, shaking her hands and pushed herself up. She walked towards Hiccup and smiled softly.

Hiccup looks at the dragon as Clawless leaps into the room along side her mate "Toothless, you behave your self while we're gone." He says and take the girl by the hand, he leads the girl towards the door leaving the two bigger dragons with Torched.

Toothless growls at Torched, Clawless titles her head and looks at the window when a loud roar echoed through the sky. Toothless hearing it, spun around and look out the window, he stares up at he sky when suddenly Torched leaps forwould and bites hard on the dragons tail.

Toothless hisses and growls before chasing the smaller dragon around, Clawless yelps when Torched crawls up onto her head and shoots a fire ball at Toothless who jumps out the way but getting his bed set on fire.

"Umm…Hiccup." Kari whispers and tugs on the boys hand making said boy look at her before looking up at what she was pointing to. Eyes widening, Hiccup gasps and rushes up the stairs.

Hiccup gasps when he see Toothless chasing Torched around, his bed on fire "TOOTHLESS!" He cries as him and Kari finally gets into the room, Kari catches Torched in her soft hands, while Hiccup quickly puts out the fire.

"What-What is going on here?" Hiccup demands, looking at the dragons "Toothless, why did you do this? What is wrong with you?" He asks before gasping when Toothless lets out a wine and leaps out the window.

"Toothless!"

Kari gasps as Clawless quickly follows her mate, likely to clam him down. She turns to Hiccup and rests her head onto his shoulder "It'll be okay Hiccup. He'll came back."

The boy nods, and puts his arm around the girl waste "I hope so, he's starting to worry me.."

"Me two.."

~#~#~

Clawless wines as she follows Toothless across the grounds, the two dragons leaps over fallen over trees and such. She groans as she leaps over another tree before skidding to a stop and looks up at Toothless who had hooked himself to a tree.

Sighing, she looks ahead and gasps, there in front of them was two small dragons that looks a lot like Torched. She know she should of trusted her womanly feeling, Torched looked and smelled like a hatchling why didn't she just trusted herself? Having being around her human effect her this much that she can't tell the difference between a growing human hatchling or a dragon hatchling?

Suddenly a bore rushed straight into them only the be fried as a larger and deadlier dragon appeared and Clawless know straight away.

Mama was here.

~#~#~

Kari scratched the back of Torched's head, she giggled softly as he purred. She looks up at Gobber while Hiccup explained last night "It's wired. Toothless is jealous, which is great. So…my first girlfriend is a dragon…"

Kari blinked, she huffed her hair out of her face "Hey. I thought I was your girlfriend, don't tell me your cheating on me with a dragon? Toothless no less."

Hiccup blinked and placed his hands onto the girls shoulder, he gently rubbed them blushing lightly "Figure of speech, honey."

Gobber laughed at them "Something must be going on in his head. Dragons are compelled creatures Hiccup. They work on many emotional levels. Me? I've only got the one." He stated prideful.

Kari giggled while Hiccup rolled his eyes suddenly Toothless and Clawless appeared, both roared loudly gaining the attention of their riders.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked, pushing herself up and walking towards her dragon. She gently caressed the dragons scales. She looks towards Toothless who leaps around and roars again before she looks back at Clawless "Does Toothless want to show us something?"

Before Clawless could answer, Toothless snatched Torched from her arms and began to ran away.

"Gobber catch him." Hiccup cried.

Gobber leaps in front of Toothless and wiggles his hips "You want to dance big guy? I have my dancing shoe on." He says and taps his shoe against the ground. Before Torched shoots a little fire and leaps out of the others mouth, Toothless growls and leaps after him when Gobber grabs him by the tail, but that didn't faze Toothless. The dragon pulled him around the village before being thrown into his desk. Gobber looks up in a daze and smiles brightly "My ban pipes. Now I can get the band back together."

"Toothless!" Hiccup yells and stand in front of the dragon "!" He hisses and glares at the dragon who glares back when suddenly Gobber appeared, blowing into his band pipes "Not…Helping."

"Sorry.."

Hiccup sighs and looks more at Toothless "I don't know what's gotten into you. But I don't like it." He growls before sighing more when the dragon roared and rushed away.

Gobber blow into his pipes again, making sweet music making Hiccup groan and glare at him.

"What?"

~#~#~

Kai hummed softly as he leaped over a few rocks. Roxas fluttered up the cliff and stared down at the boy before leaping over to another one while flattering his small yellow and white wings.

The short brunette laughs and jumps across another rock before stopping and staring blankly ahead. Roxas noticing this snorted and flow towards the boy in concern, he twilled his tail around and looks ahead to see a familiar black dragon.

"Toothless?" Kai muttered in confusition, what was he doing up here? He knows this was were he and Roxas played since no other dragon would enter the coven, grated Toothless and Hiccup was the once who gave the small place to the boy. Pouting the boy glances up at Roxas before slowly shovelling towards the two dragon.

He stood behind a big rock, curling his fingers over the rock he pocks his head over "H-Hello?" He calls and watches as Toothless turns his head and purrs softly at the shaking boy.

Kai gulps softly, he wasn't really scared Toothless despairs the fact that the dragon was the most dangerous in the village. Sighing deeply, the boy crawls over the rock before moving to sit next to the dragon, he scans for any sighs of Hiccup knowing Toothless can't get out here with the boy.

Sighing, the brunette couldn't find any since that would show Hiccup was here "I guessing H-Hiccup is k-keeping you here? Because of T-Torched?" at the name both Toothless and Roxas hissed making Kai blush and nod "Thought so…."

Kai looks up and noticed it was getting dark "Well…T-Toothless I really should b-be going home. I hope you'll be okay." He mumbled pushing himself up as the dragon nuzzled Kai's back gently, the boy tensed before relaxing and patting the dragon.

The boy turned to leave when the ground began to shake, gasping Roxas clung to Kai shoulder as the boy looks around "W-What's t-that?" He squeals softly as Toothless growls and leaps forwould, he uses his body to hid Kai.

Kai's eyes widen and his knees shakes when he sees the large, Torched look a like walk by them, knocking over trees as it went. The brunette gasped as he realized it was going the way to his home, towards Kari and Hiccup, towards Berk.

The last thing the boy remembered was a soft cry and Toothless rushing towards him before the world around him turned black.

~#~#~

Hiccup sighed and he gently scratched Torched, him and the others all sat in the dragon training ring.

Astrid looks down at him and smiles "You did the right thing, Toothless will snap out of it."

"yeah. But what if he doesn't? And you won't have a dragon to ride and if you don't have a dragon to ride then you can't be the head of the dragon academy!" Snotlout cried loudly from his spot on top of Hookfang.

Kari looks up slightly, she sighs and whistles to Hookfang who turns to look at her. Smiling softly she hums "Throw." She says softly and laughs when Hookfang grins and throws his head back, making Snotlout tumble into the wall.

"How'd you do that?" Snotlout cried, sitting up "How'd you get Hookfang to listen?"

Kari shrugged "I guess he likes me better. And beside if that's true, Astrid would take over."

Astrid blinked, her blue eyes flashed in confusition. She knows for a matter of fact that if Hiccup had to step down, then it would pass onto Kari. But then again, if Hiccup stood down, Kari would follow him..it made her think, looking over to Snotlout she smirked "Do you want that?" She asks and watches as the boys face pales.

"You will not believe what we've just saw." Tuffnut says as he and Ruffnut walks in on their Zippleback.

Snotlout snorts and waves his hand "Excuse me, we're having a power struggle."

"We're not having a power struggle.." Hiccup mutter bitterly as Kari walks towards him and places her hand onto his shoulder.

Tuffnut held out his hand "The whole forest, burned. Totally destroyed."

"It was beautiful, the whole thing was torched." Ruffnut added in softly.

Hiccup pouted in thought, he looks down at the small dragon and opened his mouth to speak when.

"Hiccup?"

~#~#~

Kai groaned, he rubbed his head as his eyes opened, everything was blurred out. Whimpering he rubbed his eyes and noted how warm he was. Wiggling around, he looks about and noted he was surround by blackness suddenly the blackness opened up to show blueness.

Gaping in shock, the boy looks around until he meets green eyes "T-Toothless?" He asks softly and listens to the soft coo from the dragon. Blushing the boy sat up and rubs his eyes "I fainted didn't I?"

Roxas cooed and landed onto Kai's shoulder, he nuzzles his check and purrs. Kai smiles softly and pats the dragon onto the head before standing up on shaky legs. He sniffs and looks at Toothless "That w-was what y-you were trying to s-show Hiccup and K-Kari, right?"

Toothless pushes himself up and nods his head with a soft coo to answer the boy who hums and rubs his eyes once again in thought "I see.." He mumbles softly and looks up at the sky "I-Is…was that T-Torched's M-Mama?"

Once again, Toothless coos and nods his head as Roxas nuzzled Kai's check again. The brunette sniffed and rubbed the back of his head "W-We need to t-tell Hiccup.." He mutters as Toothless lets out his own snort of agreement.

"First, w-we need to find away t-to get you out of here.." Kai mumbled thought, before jumping when Toothless leaps around to show his saddle "W-What? I-I…You want m-me to fly you?" He squealed as Toothless nodded "B-But…I-I….can't…I…don't know how.."

Kai yelps as Toothless pushes his nuzzle against his legs while purring, shaking the boy slowly claimed onto Toothless settle "O-Only so w-we can get you out. Okay?" He mutters making Toothless let out and roar as he pushed his foot into the paddle and yelps loudly when the dragon lunches into the air, he felt Roxas dig his claws into his shoulder.

"Toothless, land-land." Kai cried loudly, his eyes widening as the dragon flow through the air, higher and higher, the boy tighten his fingers so hard that his knuckles turned bright white and his body shivered in fear "Toothless!"

The dragon sighs and snorts softly before landing in the middle of Berk, Kai sighs in relief and leaps of the dragon. He shakes and rubs his knees, trying to clam his nerves "N-Never do that again.."

Toothless coos and nuzzles the boy, he tugs on the boys clothing "O-Okay…L-Lets find Hiccup…." He looks up at the sky "It's late in the a-afternoon…they would be in training ring.." The boy muttered and began to ran towards the ring with the other following.

_**Note: Kai will be in it a lot, he'll become on of the guys later on. This is to show his growing relaionship with dragons also Toothless got the villege to trust dragons, he's working on the boy now XP lol**_

_**Okay, so I've decided on the couples, Yo. LOL **_

_**So couples are, HiccupXKari, ToothlessXClawless(Obvously) **_

_**Hints of: FishlegsXRuffnut and AstridXKai(Kai has a little crush is all)**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Hiccup-17**_

_**Kari-16**_

_**Astrid-17**_

_**Snoutlout-17**_

_**Fishlegs-17**_

_**Ruffnut and Tuffnut-16**_

_**Kai-15**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_


End file.
